Sonic Rush Adventure: The Other Dimension
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: On the way to a wedding, Sonic and Tails run into a storm and end up...somewhere else. Where are they? Who's behind this? And how are they to get back to their own world? COMPLETE!
1. Where Are We?

It's time for a new story.

If you've played Sonic Rush Adventure, then you know the main storyline. However, I'm changing it up a bit, as you'll see as you read.

Note: Since this story's going to take place in different areas, I think it's time I start using the borders. I never bothered with them before because I wasn't swapping through different areas as often as I was.

**Chapter 1: Where Are We?**

One week after the Extreme Gear tournament ended, Sonic and Tails were in Central City, making sure a delivery from the mayor had arrived safely. They were about to head to Station Square for the wedding between Sonic and Amy. Sonic had proposed to Amy after reviving her once Eggman Nega was sent back to his own dimension. Now he was ready to go.

"Tails, let's go. I don't want to keep Amy waiting." Sonic called as Tails came out of the President's office.

"I'm coming, Sonic." Tails called back.

They got into Tails's airplane, the Tornado, and Tails started it up. The Tornado was a blue-and-yellow biplane that could transform into an X-formation for attack mode. It was first used in an attack against the Egg Carrier during the Chaos era. Tails had never had to use the attack mode again. Before taking off, Tails used his communicator to contact Armand, who was waiting at the reception. Armand heard his communicator beep, and he saw that it was Tails's frequency.

"What is it, Tails?" Armand asked.

"We're about to leave Central City. We should be there in about 20 minutes." Tails told him.

Armand tuned his communicator to the radar/tracker, and locked onto the Tornado.

"I've got a lock on your position. If you get here on time, you'll have 30 minutes until the wedding, and that should give you enough time to prepare. Just be careful." Armand told Tails.

"Right. We'll see you in about 20." Tails said.

Tails shut off his communicator and started up the Tornado, and soon he and Sonic were in the air.

* * *

At the wedding site, Armand shut off his communicator, then he turned to Amy, who was patiently waiting for Sonic. Amy was wearing a white wedding dress, and even Rector had to admit that Amy looked great in it.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He and Tails are just about to leave Central City. They should get here in about 20 minutes, provided nothing goes wrong. Then they'll have about 30 minutes to get ready, and then we can commence with the wedding." Armand explained. "Plus, I've got them on the tracker radar, so if anything happens, the tracker will send a warning beep, which will tell me that something's wrong."

"Good. So you can keep an eye on Sonic's position." Amy concluded.

"That about sums it up." Armand said.

Over near the podium, Mayor Draco was talking to Vanilla and Cream.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Draco told the other two. "And I'm surprised that Rector actually allowed it, with him being as protective as he is."

"I know. It is surprising. But at least Amy's happy." Vanilla agreed.

"I'm happy, too." Cream said.

"You should be. Your best friend is getting married, after all." Someone said from behind the three. It was Cream's dad, Mintra.

"Dad? You made it." Cream said as she hugged her father.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mintra told his daughter.

* * *

Over the ocean, halfway between Station Square and Central City, Sonic and Tails were flying through the sky. Up ahead, they saw what looked like storm clouds.

"Uh, Tails, was there supposed to be a storm today?" Sonic asked.

"No. The weather report said it was supposed to be clear until later this evening, when a moderate rainfall was to occur." Tails told him. "Why?"

"That's why." Sonic said as he pointed out in the distance. Tails then noticed the clouds.

"What? Those weren't supposed to appear for another five hours." Tails said, concerned. "I have a bad feeling about this, Sonic."

"I know, Tails. I know." Sonic told him. He was also concerned.

* * *

Back at the church, Armand took a look at the weather radar and noticed the odd storm clouds.

"This isn't good." Armand said. Zeus overheard him.

"What isn't good?" Zeus asked.

"The weather radar shows some odd storm clouds over the ocean. And they're right in the Tornado's flight path." Armand told them.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"All we can do is wait and hope that they get through it." Armand regretfully said, wishing there was something they could do.

* * *

Over the ocean, Sonic and Tails had just flown into the storm.

"Man, this storm is rough. How are we supposed to get through this without any problems?" Sonic asked.

"We just have to try, Sonic." Tails told him.

"Well, be careful. If something hits this plane, we're both going down in a fireball."

Sonic and Tails flew through the rough storm for a few minutes without any problems. Sonic was amazed.

"We've flown through this storm without any hitches. Something's up." Sonic said.

"Don't say that or something will happen." Tails told him.

"Alright. I'm just saying that maybe we'll luck up and nothing will happen."

No sooner than he said that did a lightning bolt hit the Tornado right in the engine.

"No! The engine! Sonic, I told you not to say things like that." Tails yelled.

"Well, sorry. Just fix the engine."

"Easier said than done, and you know that."

The plane soon started spiraling, and they were headed right for a tornado.

"Sonic! Look!" Tails said as he pointed out the tornado.

"Great! Just our luck!"

"We're going down!"

The plane headed right into the tornado, and while they were in it, a bright flash of light surrounded Sonic and Tails. When the flash disappeared, they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

At the church, Armand was slowly falling asleep due to boredom when his tracker sent out the warning signal. Armand realized it immediately.

"Oh no! This can't be!" Armand said in a panic as he tried to relocate the Tornado. Everyone heard him.

"What's happened?" Amy asked.

"The tracker just sent out a warning. I can't find the Tornado's signal anywhere!" Armand explained.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"Hang on. I'm scanning the world now!"

Armand switched to the world scanner, but found nothing.

"This isn't good. They aren't anywhere on the planet." He then switched to a dimensional scanner. "They're not even here."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Hurricane asked.

"It means…they're not in this dimension."

* * *

On a beach somewhere, a young 8-year old female raccoon was taking a jog on the beach when she saw two figures wash up on shore. One was a blue hedgehog and the other was a yellow two-tailed fox. She immediately picked up a small stick and rushed over to them. She poked the blue hedgehog in the head with the stick, but he didn't move.

"What's this? I think they're dead." The raccoon said. Her opinion changed as she saw the two figures move.

"Whoa! On second thought, I may be wrong."

The two figures finally woke up.

"What...happened? Are you all right, Tails?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I…think so. That was some rough storm, huh, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Oh, blimey. You're alive." The raccoon said.

"And who might you be?" Tails asked.

"Mind yourself, mate! Askin' a sheila's name and you ain't giving your own first?" The raccoon asked.

"What? Oh, I…I'm sorry! My name is Tails." Tails said as he introduced himself.

"Oh, geez." Sonic said. He couldn't believe this. "And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet ya. My name's Marine!" The raccoon said as she introduced herself.

**End of Chapter 1.**

I know, it was short. Not to the length I've been pulling chapters out at. But I didn't know where to end this, so I thought this would be a good place. But it does roll in at over 1000 words (I checked), so I suppose that would do.

Well, Sonic and Tails have been transported to…somewhere else, and they've made a new friend for the time being. But just where are they? And what's going to happen about the wedding? You'll have to keep reading as I bring out the chapters.

Well, Read and Review.


	2. First Days on Southern Island

It's time for Chapter 2.

In the last chapter, Sonic and Tails ran into a tornado that teleported them somewhere else, which not only left them stranded on an unknown island, but also ruined the wedding between Sonic and Amy.

How are they going to get back home? And who is this young raccoon that found them on the beach? Read on and find out, though you already know if you've played the game.

Note: If you see something happen in the story that you never saw in the game, then you know I added it in.

**Chapter 2: First Day on Southern Island**

Sonic and Tails had wound up on a beach somewhere. The problem was that they didn't know where they were. Luckily for them, a young raccoon girl by the name of Marine had found them, and introductions had just been made.

"But what's this? I come down here, save your lives, and not even a "thank you""? Marine asked.

"What? Oh, right! Thank you, miss." Tails said.

"Aw, it was nothing. But I want to know how you got 'ere." Marine said. "Wait a minute! You didn't swim 'ere, did ya?"

"Good question. Do we even know where we are, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No. Uh, Marine, where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Where are you? Why, you're at Seagull Beach, near Windmill Village." Marine started explaining. "You got any questions, I'm your gal, mate! After all, nothin' goes on 'round these parts without me knowing about it first, mate. As for Seagull Beach, well, I named it after the heaps of seagulls round 'ere. Ain't it just ripper?"

"Ah…huh." Sonic quietly acknowledged. Then he turned to Tails. "Tails, do you have any idea where this Windmill Village is?"

"No. I've never even heard of it. I wonder where this island even is." Tails replied.

"You don't even know where Southern Island is? It's in the middle of the ocean." Marine told them.

"Well, that's a no-brainer." Sonic said quietly.

"Sonic, what should we do?" Tails asked.

"Well, maybe the people in the village can give us some clue as to where we are." Sonic replied.

"What? You want to come to my village? Well, then, my house is your house." Marine offered.

"Thanks, Marine."

* * *

With that, Sonic, Tails, and Marine headed to the village. Along the way, Marine told them a little about the island.

"So, why is this place called Windmill Village?" Sonic asked.

"That's easy, mate. See that large windmill in the center of the city?" Marine asked. Sonic and Tails looked in that direction and saw the largest windmill they had ever seen. "That windmill right there is the signal of the city."

"That's the largest windmill I've ever seen!" Tails exclaimed.

"Ain't it a beauty?" Marine asked. "I don't remember how long it took to build that."

Soon, they reached Marine's house and went inside. The house was fairly small, considering that only Marine lived there. It contained a bed, a lamp, and a few books, and there was another room off to the right.

"Setter! Where are ya, mate!?" Marine called. After a few seconds, a gray koala wearing red shorts, brown sandals, and a yellow hat appeared from the next room.

"Well, there ya are, Marine. Where have you been?" The gray koala asked.

"I was down by the beach when I found these two blokes near the water. They looked like they were dead, but I managed to wake them up." Marine explained. "Sonic, Tails, this is Setter. He usually stays around here during the day."

"Nice to meet you two." Setter said to them.

"Same here." Tails responded.

"So, what brings you two here?" Setter asked.

"Well…" Tails began.

* * *

A few minutes later, Setter had heard the whole story.

"So let me get this straight. You two were on your way to a wedding, and you got caught up in a tornado that supposedly transported you here, and Marine saved you from drowning?" Setter asked.

"That about explains it." Tails confirmed.

"I see. Well, unfortunately, I don't have any ideas right now." Setter reluctantly said.

"It's getting late. We'll figure out more tomorrow." Sonic said.

Everyone found a place to sleep as darkness set in.

* * *

The next day, Sonic and Tails went out to the beach, and found Marine working on what looked like a boat.

"Hm? What are you doing, Marine?" Tails asked.

"You blind, there, mate?" Marine asked. "I'm about to launch my pal here, the good ol' SS Marine. Last time, though, I made a few blues, and things went a bit crook, you know? Yeah, but she'll be right, then, won't she, mate? There ain't no one on the Seven Seas who can outrun…AHA! Now we've got some gas going."

Marine headed off to try out the boat, and Tails got a bad feeling.

"I don't like the look of this…" Tails said in an unsure voice.

He was right. Marine started going out of control, trying to keep the boat on a straight line.

"Hey, can't you keep that thing straight!?" Sonic called to her.

"No worries, mates! Really! I've got everything under control 'ere!" Marine said, even though it didn't look like she did. "Whoa! Come on, Marine. I'm the one who built you! Stop being so stubborn. Sonic, Tails, enough with the bludgering! Come 'ere and help me!"

She didn't know what she just said.

"Wait, me? Show weakness? No way! Lemme just hit the brake 'ere and…"

Unfortunately, she did NOT hit the brake.

"Hey, hold on a sec! That's not the brake, that's the…" Tails tried to warn her.

"The gas!" Sonic finished Tails's sentence.

It was no use. The boat shot right at Sonic and Tails. They tried to get out of the way, but…

WHAM!

The boat slammed right into them, knocking all three of them on the ground. The boat had been torn to shreds.

"Ahhh! No! My…my boat! Look what's become of you!" Marine said. She couldn't believe it. She had worked so hard on it, and now it was ruined. She began to cry. "Ohhh, what should I do? I can't rebuild 'er now! There's no way I can fix this."

Tails went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Marine. Tell you what, why don't you let me build a new ship for you?" Tails offered.

"Ohh, it's no use…" Marine started to decline, but Sonic wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey, trust me! When it comes to building things, Tails is number one." Sonic told her.

"Yeah. Honestly, I put things like this together all the time." Tails added, but it didn't cheer her up.

"…no, it's no use! There ain't any materials left anyway." Marine said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Somehow, the place I always go to get my building stuff has been blocked off, mate. I don't know what 'appened, but the trail is blocked by boulders." Marine explained. "Ohhh! And I…I can't get away from this place. I'll be stuck 'ere my whole life. I HAVE to get out of here!"

She began to cry again. Tails felt sorry for her.

"Sonic, what should we do?" Tails asked.

"I have an idea. I'll get you what you need." Sonic told Marine.

"Really? But the trail is blocked off! How will you…?" Marine began to ask, but Sonic cut her off.

"No problem. I'll just blaze my own trail." Sonic told her. "Lead the way."

Marine started to lead them to the place where she always got her building materials.

"Just leave it to Sonic. He always comes through." Tails told Marine as they followed her.

"I hope so. The place is at Whale Point." Marine told them.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place.

"So, what sort of materials do you need, exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Let's see. There should be some stuff lying around here…" Marine began, when she spotted a blue jewel and a gray metal. "Aha! This 'ere's what we need. Look for jewels and metal that look like this. Then I can give it a burl at putting it together."

Marine then pulled out a purple book and started looking at it.

"Hey, Marine, what are you looking at?" Sonic asked. Then he noticed. "Is that a book about ships?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Marine asked.

"I think we should show this to Tails." Sonic said. Tails walked up to them.

"Show me what?" Tails asked. Sonic showed him the book. "Can I look at this for a bit, Marine?"

"Okay…" Marine said, unsure of herself.

Tails studied the book for a minute. "Hmmm. It's a book about shipbuilding. It talks about using metals and jewels called 'Materials'. I've never heard of constructing a ship with stuff like this before."

"Cool." Sonic said.

"It looks like you need both metals and jewels to build the whole ship."

"Blimey!" Marine exclaimed. "Tails, you can understand that? You're a fair dinkum genius."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Tails told her.

"Okay, then I'll head out and get the materials we need." Sonic said, then he ran off.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Tails called.

"Be careful!" Marine called.

Sonic went through the area. It was pretty simple until he came up to a pile of boulders.

"This must be the place Marine was talking about." Sonic said to himself. "Now how do I get by it?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then he had an idea. He charged up a spin dash, only this one was charged with energy. He unleashed it, and destroyed the boulders. Behind the boulders he found some blue jewels and gray metal pieces.

"This must be it. I'll get some and return to the others." Sonic said to himself.

He scooped up as much as he could, and headed back to where Tails and Marine were waiting.

"Hey, Marine! I brought you a little present." Sonic said.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Marine asked.

"No big deal…really."

Tails took a look at the items.

"Hmmm…it looks like we've got some Blue Material…and also some Iron Material. With these, I think I can build a waterbike."

"A waterbike?! For real?!" Marine asked.

"Yeah." Tails confirmed.

"Sonic, did you hear that? A waterbike! That's pearl! That sounds so cool!" Marine told Sonic.

"Hey, Marine, calm down. It's okay." Sonic said.

"Yeah, anyhow, mate…Tails! Let's get going!" Marine said before running off.

"Hey, Marine, wait for me!" Tails called out to her before chasing after her.

"This is going to be a long day." Sonic said to himself before dashing off after them.

**End of Chapter 2.**

Well, Marine sounds excited that they're going to build a waterbike. Tails seems excited to build it, and Sonic seems to be getting annoyed. How will this all end up? You'll have to read as the chapters come in.

BTW, you all noticed that some of the dialogue is the same as in the game, right? Well, that's because during the typing of this chapter, I used the game for dialogue reference. What isn't in the game is my own doing, which sets it apart from the game itself.

Next chapter, the waterbike is built, and the trio gets to Plant Kingdom.

Read and Review.


	3. The Adventure Begins

It's time for the next chapter.

In the last chapter, Marine introduced Sonic and Tails to one of her friends, Setter the Koala. The next day, Marine crashed her boat to the point of no repair, and the place she got her building materials had been blocked off. Sonic blazed a trail, however, and got her some more items called Materials, which could be used to build pretty much anything.

Now the heroes are going to get the waterbike built, and their adventure begins.

Warning: If you have not beaten the game (or played it up to the point before the first level) and don't want any spoilers, then stop reading this story.

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

Sonic, Tails, and Marine had just acquired some blue and iron Materials for the waterbike that they were going to build. They found a place south of Windmill Village where the water was calm, and found an unused dock.

"What's with the dock?" Sonic asked.

"I used it as a holding point for my old boat. I used to ride around the island before you two came here." Marine told them.

"This would be perfect for the waterbike." Tails said.

Sonic gave Tails the material they had collected.

"Alright. What we have right now is enough, according to the book." Tails said, holding a blueprint of a waterbike. "This waterbike is called the Wave Cyclone. Let's get started. Sonic, Marine, help me out."

"No need, mate. Just watch this." Marine told Tails.

Marine took the materials and tossed them into the air, took the waterbike picture that Tails had come up with, and tossed it into the air, right in the middle of them. The materials sent out a light that appeared to copy the waterbike blueprints. A bright light appeared, blinding Sonic, Tails, and Marine. When it disappeared, a yellow-blue waterbike with handlebars and one seat was floating in the water near the dock.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed.

"That…was cool." Sonic said.

"I know. All you have to do to build a boat or ship is to draw a picture of what you want it to look like, then toss the required materials into the air, then toss the picture in the middle, and the materials will copy the picture and create the boat without any work." Marine explained.

"How do you know all this?" Tails asked. Marine just rolled her eyes.

"Because I've been doing the same thing for the past two years!" She snapped at him.

"Well, sorry." Tails apologized.

"It's amazing that you can make stuff like this out of materials." Sonic said.

"This is new to me, but Marine seems to know more about it. I'm sure she may be able to help us." Tails told Sonic. "But once you know how to do it, it's easy."

"So the more we gather, the better ships we can build." Sonic concluded.

"Enough with the chinwagging, you lot! Let's give it a whirl, eh?" Marine asked. Then she saw an island in the distance. "First, let's go explore that island."

"That one over there?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I grew up always scratchin' my head over what's on that there island. It's the perfect starting place for my adventures." Marine said, excited.

"It's that island to the west of here, right?" Tails asked.

"Well, it's not that far, so it'll be a good test run for the waterbike." Sonic said.

"We may find some new Materials, right?" Tails asked.

"Maybe. But we won't find anything by standin' around 'ere, mates. Let's go! Here begin the adventures of Captain Marine! Orright! I can't wait!" Marine said, even more excited.

Sonic jumped on the waterbike and started it up while Tails and Marine stood on the dock.

"Don't worry about us, Sonic. I'll fly there with Marine." Tails called over the sound of the waterbike.

"But I want to ride the waterbike!" Marine said.

"But only one of us can fit on the waterbike, Marine." Tails told her. "And besides, I don't want anything to happen to this one. Remember what happened to the last one?"

Marine remembered. She understood.

"Oh, alright." Marine said, a little disappointed.

Sonic stepped on the accelerator, and the waterbike started to move. Tails took Marine's hand and started to fly up into the air.

"Hang on tight, Marine!" Tails said.

"No worries, mate!" Marine called back.

Sonic started to reach the waterbike's top speed while Tails flew quickly to keep up. The waterbike was going fast. It wouldn't take long to reach the island. After about five minutes, they saw a clearer visual of the island. It had some large mushrooms and other plants.

"I see the island!" Sonic called.

"Let's go!" Tails called back.

* * *

After a minute longer, the waterbike landed on the island. The area where they landed was a beach, but when they entered it for real, they saw the large mushrooms, trees with long branches, and some water.

"The jungle, ay? Oh, that's beaut." Marine said, bewildered at the sights.

"O…kay. The water's going to be a problem." Sonic said, a little nervous.

Tails, meanwhile, noticed Marine starting to walk away.

"Marine! Don't wander off by yourself!" Tails called. Marine stopped.

"Sonic, Tails, look! Don't these 'ere mushrooms look tasty? They're all over the place!" Marine exclaimed before walking off again.

"Hey, uh, Marine…!" Sonic began, but Marine cut him off.

"No worries, mate! No worries! I'll stick with cooee." Marine said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Man, she's hopeless." Sonic said, annoyed.

"At any rate, where are we, Sonic?" Tails asked. "I've never seen anything like this. I think we need to go out and gather some more information."

"Yeah, whatever." Sonic said, bored. "I just hope that we can find something here on this island. Hey, Marine! Come on, let's go!"

"Sonic, wait!" Marine said, tired. She had run back to them. "I just saw the keenest thing! Don't you want to hear about it?"

"No, not really." Sonic replied, still bored, plus kind of annoyed. But Marine wouldn't listen.

"'Course you do, mate! There's these mushrooms bigger than my house! The outside world outside has so much ace stuff in it! I'm having so much fun I'm nearly knackered!" Marine exclaimed.

"The world isn't just fun and games, Marine." Tails warned. "You've got to be careful, you kn…"

"Oh, hey, I have an idea!" Marine cut him off. "Why don't we call this 'ere place "Marine Island," ay? That way we can commemorate our arriving 'ere on our very first adventure."

"She's not listening…" Tails began.

"…to a word we're saying." Sonic finished. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here, so we might as well explore."

With that, Sonic dashed off. He sped by Marine.

"Hey, wait up!" Marine called before following him. Tails sighed.

"Typical of Sonic running off like that." Tails muttered before taking off after them.

The island was more than they expected. There were three different paths for them to follow. Sonic had a path filled with loops and slopes, Marine's path had a bunch of large mushrooms that she kept bouncing off of, and Tails's path had a bunch of gaps that were perfect for flying over. Sonic looked to the path on his right and saw Marine bouncing off of the mushrooms.

"Whoa! I never knew those mushrooms could be bounced off of." Sonic said.

Marine looked over to Sonic's path and saw him going through a few loops and corkscrew vines.

"That path looks dizzy." Marine said, unsure of the path.

Tails looked over at both paths, and saw Sonic running through the loops and Marine bouncing off of the mushrooms.

"Well, at least those two are occupied." Tails said to himself.

Soon, they reached an area where the three paths merged into a clearing, and everyone reunited. The clearing had one long log platform that was laying on what seemed like unstable ground.

"Well, that was sweet!" Sonic said.

"Those mushrooms were bouncy. I want to go again." Marine said, excited.

"You two, this isn't time for fun and games." Tails told them both.

"Alright, calm down, Tails." Sonic said.

But there was no time to calm down. The trio suddenly felt a small quake from the ground. It sounded like something giant was coming, because the trees were shaking as well.

"W-What's going on?" Marine said nervously.

"Something's coming!" Sonic said.

Soon, something roared behind them. It was a large robotic T-rex. The robot was mainly a light yellow color, with green and light orange spots located on certain areas. The joints were gray to signal that it was a robot, and its eyes were a neon blue.

"What the…?" Sonic asked.

"A robot?" Tails wondered.

"It's coming this way!" Marine warned.

**

* * *

**

Marine Island: Ghost Rex

The T-rex started circling them, as if it were deciding on who to have for an appetizer. It looked at Tails and started to open its jaw to eat him. Tails quickly jumped out of the way, and the robot's heavy head weighted it down. Sonic saw a red button on its head.

"Try hitting that button!" Sonic called.

Marine got the first hit. She jumped and stomped on it, causing the robotic dinosaur to bring its head up. Everyone knew what they had to do now. If they could hit the head enough times, it would blow up. The robot T-rex decided to attack again, so it approached its first attacker, Marine, from the side.

"Marine, look out!" Tails called.

Marine looked over to the side only to find the robo-dino heading right for her. Sonic saw this, however, so he charged up a spin dash and launched at the robot, jumping a bit so he could hit the button. After hitting it, the T-rex didn't back down, so Sonic kept pushing into it, trying to hold it back. Soon, the T-rex had had enough and decided to back down, causing Sonic to fly off the edge. Because there was ground below, however, he was able to get back on the log. They had to stay on the log because they could reach the robot easily when it was vulnerable.

The robot decided to attack once again, so it brought its head down, only to have it get stuck again. Tails decided to attack it this time, so he flew up into the air, aimed his namesakes at it, and slammed them down on its head. This enraged the T-rex, causing it to stomp a few times. It then leaped into the air and came down, but the unstable ground combined with the force of the impact was too much, and the ground collapsed, revealing a cave of some sorts. The trio fell down along with the T-rex until they landed at the bottom. The T-rex got up and roared again, and the trio took it as a sign that it was pissed off.

"Now we've done it!" Sonic said.

"Get ready!" Tails called.

The T-rex started the second round by lifting its head high into the air, then stretching its neck so that when it came down, it would create a large shockwave. Sonic and Tails started moving to avoid it, but Marine just stood there.

"Hey, ya big meanie! Down here!" Marine taunted.

The T-rex slammed its head down, but Marine jumped out of the way in time, and the head got stuck again. Sonic started attacking again, this time from the top down. It wasn't long before the T-rex recovered. But Tails wouldn't allow that. He flew up to the T-rex's head and slammed his tails down on it several times. The T-rex went down, but didn't explode. Sonic had a plan, and quickly told Tails and Marine.

"Ready?" Sonic asked Tails and Marine.

"Ready!" They both replied.

Sonic started spinning into a ball, and Tails picked him up and flew into the air. He then dropped Sonic onto the red button, dealing some damage. As Sonic rebounded into the air, Tails picked up Marine and tossed her up right above Sonic. Marine then clasped her hands together, and spiked Sonic right into the T-rex's head, causing the button to shatter. They saw the robot flash a couple of times, which they took as a signal to get out of the way. After they started running, the T-rex was destroyed in a large explosion. From it, a bunch of green jewels started shooting out and landed all around Sonic, Tails, and Marine.

**Ghost Rex: Annihilated!**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Marine took a look at the green jewels that shot out of the robot.

"Hey, what is this?" Tails asked. Marine knew at once.

"This is more Material!" Marine exclaimed. She then took a look at the booklet she had brought along. "The book says this is Green Material. Can we now use this to build a sailboat?"

"Not yet. We still need some more Material." Tails told her.

They took as much as they could and started to exit the cavern by way of an opening that had been created when the robotic dinosaur was destroyed. Soon after they got out, they heard a rustle nearby in some bushes. They looked over in that direction.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked.

"What…? Is someone there?" A voice asked. Marine knew it.

"Ay, I know that voice!" Marine said.

Soon, another gray koala came out. He wore a green vest that was open down the center, a yellow straw hat, a green backpack with a roll-up tent, and the same brown sandals that Setter had worn.

"Oy, Marine, how are ya?" The koala asked.

"G'day, cobber! I haven't seen you in forever, mate!" Marine said.

"Cobber?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"Yeah. Tabby's a member of our village's youth association. We call it the Coconut Crew. Setter's a part of it as well." Marine told them.

"Yeah, well, anyway, fancy meeting you here. Are these your buddies?" Tabby asked.

"Yep! These blokes 'ere are my assistants, Sonic and Tails." Marine said as she introduced them.

"Assistants?" Sonic and Tails asked each other.

"Well, what are you doing in Plant Kingdom?" Tabby asked.

"Plant Kingdom?" The trio asked.

"Yeah. This island is called Plant Kingdom because of all the plants located here. Why?"

"Well, we named it Marine Island because we thought it was new." Marine explained.

"Yeah, well, anyway, let's go back to Southern Island." Tabby suggested.

* * *

After about five minutes, they were back in Marine's house.

"So, are you searching for Material?" Tabby asked.

"Too right! Tails 'ere says that he can build us a real beaut of a boat, mate!" Marine explained.

"Speaking of which, we really need to continue the search." Tails told them.

"In that case," Tabby began. "You might want to sail southwest of the Plant Kingdom. There's an island made up of machines. I believe it was called Machine Labyrinth."

"A machine island? We can probably get some Metal Material there, I bet!" Tails said.

"All right, then. Looks like we've got ourselves a new destination!" Sonic told them.

"Okay, time to launch, then. Let's mosey, you blokes!" Marine urged.

"Wow…she's really getting into the whole thing." Sonic said, in an annoyed voice.

"All the better for us to continue." Tails told him.

With that, the trio started heading outside to start up the Wave Cyclone.

**End of Chapter 3.**

Well, the Green Material has been found, and Sonic, Tails, and Marine have learned from Tabby about possible Metal Material at the Machine Labyrinth. What will they find there? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	4. Machine Labyrinth: The Mechanized Maze

Ready for the next chapter?

In the last chapter, Sonic, Tails, and Marine discovered the Plant Kingdom, and found some Green Material, one of the materials needed to build the sailboat. As they left, they met one of Marine's friends, Tabby, and told them a little bit about the village's youth association, the Coconut Crew.

Now the trio sets off for the Machine Labyrinth, located southwest of the Plant Kingdom.

**Chapter 4: Machine Labyrinth: The Mechanized Maze.**

Sonic, Tails, and Marine were about to head to the Wave Cyclone's dock when Tabby told them to hold up.

"Wait up, you three!" Tabby called. The trio turned around to see what he wanted.

"You might want to leave the Green Material with me. If you take it with you, you might lose it in the Machine Labyrinth. It's a maze in that place." Tabby explained.

"Good idea. Thanks, Tabby." Tails said as he handed the materials to him. He took it back inside and put it in a crate for safe-keeping, and the trio headed out to the dock.

"Well, now we just have to get that Metal Material, and we should be able to build the sailboat." Tails told the other two.

"I can't wait. This is going to be fun!" Marine exclaimed. Sonic just shook his head.

"This is going to be a long day!" Sonic said.

"What was that, mate?" Marine asked. She had overheard him.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Sonic quickly replied as they reached the waterbike. Sonic jumped on it and started it up as Tails took Marine's hand and started to fly. Soon, Sonic was speeding away, with Tails and Marine following behind. They sailed towards the Plant Kingdom, where they would start heading southwest to the island Tabby mentioned. But before they could leave, they saw something approaching at a high speed. It was a white-and-green robot with yellow eyes, something that looked like a mouth, and its chest had a skull symbol that was obviously a pirate signal. The robot's head looked like a shark, complete with a fin near the back. The robot stopped in front of the trio.

"Hey, you must be the blue hedgehog that I've heard of." The robot said. "I heard you were fast, but you're not as fast as me! Let's see what you've got!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am the sultan of speed, the unparalleled and unequal Johnny." The robot introduced himself. Sonic, Tails, and Marine just looked at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Was this robot for real? "Hey! What's with the laughing? No one can keep up with me! No one!"

"You really want to go up against me in a test of speed?" Sonic asked.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Johnny asked.

"Sounds interesting. You're on!" Sonic accepted the challenge. Marine, eager as Sonic and Tails had come to know, stepped up, however.

"Hold it! If you're looking for a test of speed, you gotta go through me 'ere, first!" Marine said. "I'm Captain Marine, the speed milk-drinking champion of Windmill Village."

"I don't have time to waste on humoring you, kid." Johnny said. He then turned to Sonic. "Come on, hedgehog, let's do this!"

Marine, feeling cocky, started to taunt the robot. "Ha! You're just scared I'll beat ya, you mug! I don't blame you, though, really. Wouldn't want to lose to me after all that 'sultan' yabber."

Johnny couldn't believe it. Was he going to let this girl taunt him? Not in his robotic life.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this! Not even from a kid! Alright, I'll take you on first, then!" Johnny challenged.

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Marine said. Sonic quickly interfered.

"Hold it, Marine. Let me take him on." Sonic said. Marine quickly declined.

"Come on, Sonic. Let me! Please?" Marine asked. Sonic wasn't sure of himself, though. Could Marine really do it?

"I guess you can, Marine." Tails spoke up. Sonic was surprised.

"Are you serious, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure. She looks determined, just like you usually are." Tails said.

"Alright, I suppose." Sonic replied, not too happy with it.

Marine hopped onto the Wave Cyclone while Johnny brought out a red speedboat and revved it up. Tails set a starting point and told them how this challenge would play out.

"Alright, here's how this goes. Both of you will race one lap around the island." Tails said.

"If I win, you surrender the boat to me." Johnny said. "And if you win, I give you this nice gem I found while racing here."

Johnny then pulled out a red gem that was all too familiar to Sonic and Tails.

"The Chaos Emerald?" Sonic and Tails both asked.

"So that's what this is. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really need it, but I won't just hand it over." Johnny said.

"Fair enough." Sonic replied. Marine and Johnny got ready.

3…2…1…GO!

Marine and Johnny started off. The island was fairly large, with a few rock outcroppings here and there, along with some small sharks floating around the island. Marine got a small lead for the first few seconds, but Johnny put his boat into high gear and started to speed past her. Both of them had to dodge the rocks sticking out of the water, which wasn't all that hard. But as they neared the finish, Johnny activated a booster on his boat that gave him a large lead on Marine.

"See ya at the finish, squirt!" Johnny called. That didn't sit too well with Marine.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?" Marine yelled. Johnny knew he had done it.

Johnny tried to go even faster, but Marine had kicked the booster and hit a nearby rock that served as a ramp, and the height allowed her to slam Johnny on the head. The force also had a side effect of propelling Marine right across the finish line.

"Marine won!" Tails said, surprised.

"I don't believe it." Sonic replied.

Johnny couldn't believe he had lost. He'd learn to keep his mouth shut next time. He pulled out the red Chaos Emerald.

"Here, take it. I don't really know why I should keep it anyway." Johnny said as he tossed the emerald to Sonic, who caught it. Johnny sped away as Sonic, Tails, and Marine continued on to the Machine Labyrinth. It only took a few more minutes for them to reach the island. When it came into view, they saw a bunch of machines working on the island. No doubt the place was where people got their machinery in…wherever they were. They landed the waterbike and stepped onto the island, which couldn't be called an island since there was no beach. As usual, Marine was the first one to speak up.

"Wow! It really IS an island of machines! Reckon you've ever seen anything like that?" Marine asked. Tails took a look around the island.

"Hmmm…it looks like it's all steam-powered. Very impressive." Tails remarked. "If only I could use some of this technology."

Marine was looking around when she saw a strange lever.

"Hey, what's this handle do?" Marine asked as she tried to pull it, but couldn't. "Grr! It's stuck and I can't turn it."

"Marine, watch out! That could be dangerous, so don't touch it!" Tails warned, but Marine didn't listen.

"No drama, mate. No drama." Marine said before seeing another one. "Aha! Here's another one! But it won't budge either."

Tails couldn't think of anything to say.

"I wonder what this island is designed to do." Sonic wondered. At that moment, Marine spotted something in the distance and wandered off without Sonic and Tails noticing.

"Hmm…well, I can't tell for sure, but it seems to be some kind of steam contraption." Tails said.

"First there was the jungle, and now this island? There's a lot of weird stuff here. What's next? An undersea cavern covered in gems?" Sonic asked.

"You're right about the weird stuff. Since anything could happen, we should all be extra careful." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. "That goes for you, too, Marine."

But when they turned around, Marine wasn't there. Where could she have gotten off to? They looked around, but didn't see her.

"…huh? Marine?" Sonic asked, but there was no answer.

"She's gone! Sonic, what should we do?" Tails asked.

"Damn it. She really IS hopeless. And after all that talk about being careful, too…" Sonic's voice trailed off.

With that, Sonic and Tails decided to head deeper into the island, hoping to find Marine. Once they reached the center of the island, where the most machines were located, they were shocked to see an actual labyrinth. From a distance, it seemed like there was no exit to it.

"How…are we…to get through this?" Tails asked.

"Simple. You stay in the air and guide me." Sonic said. "First, guide me to Marine, and once we get her, lead us to the exit."

"Right." Tails responded, then took to the air as Sonic entered the maze.

With Tails in the air, Sonic thought it would be easy. However, once he got in the maze, he saw that the maze walls changed position every few seconds, making it useless. Tails, up above, saw this too, and flew down to Sonic.

"Uh, Sonic, I don't think flight will help here." Tails told Sonic.

"What was your first clue? Was it the constantly shifting walls?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"Hey, calm down. I know you don't like the fact that Marine wandered off, but you don't have to get mad like that." Tails retaliated. Sonic just waved it off. He just wanted to find Marine and get out of here.

He didn't have to wait long, because he found a small sign revealing the trick of the maze.

"_To thee who wish to clear this labyrinth, each time you have a choice of turns, make a right one, and ye shall find the exit."_

"Well, that could have been placed earlier in the maze." Sonic complained.

They followed the sign's directions, and soon enough, they found Marine on the other side.

"Marine! There you are! What did we tell you about being careful?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

Marine turned around and saw Sonic and Tails.

"Oh, Sonic and Tails! Where've you two been? I've been worried sick about you blokes!" Marine said. This didn't fly too well with Sonic.

"What are you talking about? YOU were the one who took off." Sonic said, a little louder than he usually talked.

"Yeah! It's dangerous to be out here all by yourself." Tails agreed.

"Oh, you blokes get stressed out too easily." Marine said.

"Well, she doesn't know what we've been through." Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

Just then, Marine noticed something.

"Oooooh! What's THAT, mate? That floating thing! It looks fun!" Marine said. Both of them wondered what she was talking about. Then they noticed.

"Come on, Sonic, let's have a go at it. It'll be fun!" Marine said.

"Just hold it a sec, Marine. If anyone's going to have fun, it's going to be ME!" Sonic said before running off.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Marine said before running after him. Tails just shook his head.

"Why am I always dragged into these problems?" Tails asked himself before flying off after them.

The trio landed on a ring in a lower area. The 'thing' looked like a blue robotic blimp with a red knob on its head. Hanging from it was a white string with a small green ball attached to it.

"What is this?" Marine asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's time to bring this thing down." Sonic replied.

**Machine Labyrinth: Ghost Pendulum**

The so-called battle began with the robot swinging the ball at the trio, trying to hit them with it. The heroes ducked low, however, to avoid them. Marine, wanting to have fun, decided to hit the ball back. She punched it hard, and the ball was sent flying to the top of the robot. It hit the top of the robot's head, and came back down.

"Marine, you've done it again!" Tails called. "We have to knock the ball back to its head!"

Sonic decided to get the next shot. He did a spin dash, and before passing it, he jumped so that the force of his attack would be enough. It was, and the robot took another hit. At that moment, an electric shock came from the bottom of the machine and hit the ground, creating a shockwave. The trio managed to jump over it, but it gave the robot enough time to have a drone attach a larger yellow ball to it. This one was a little heavier than the green one, so it would take more force. Marine hit it first, which caused it to rise about halfway, then it started coming back down. Sonic saw it coming, however, and jumped into it, causing it to hit the robot again. Tails caught it spinning around as it came down, and hit it again, causing the robot to be hit again. It released another shockwave, which the trio jumped over, then a heavy red ball was attached to the robot. This one would take a lot of power to get it to the robot. Marine once again started it off by punching the ball. As it came down, Tails slammed it with his tails, causing it to fly higher. As it came down again, Sonic charged up a spin dash and jumped into the ball, causing it to come around and hit the robot. The force was so great that it knocked the balls loose, and the robot came down. The red ball then hit the robot one more time, and the robot started to explode. It exploded into a bunch of brown metal pieces, which were in a hexagonal shape with a hole in the center.

**Ghost Pendulum: Destroyed!**

"We did it!" Marine said as she jumped for joy.

"And I guess that this is one of the types of Materials?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at the shipbuilding book.

"Yep. This is called Bronze Material. Let's grab as much as we can and leave." Tails said quickly.

They grabbed as much as they could, but before they left, Sonic caught a glimpse of red on the side. Apparently it had came out of the robot when it exploded. Sonic went to pick it up, and he couldn't believe what it was. What he had picked up was a red square-cut emerald.

"No way! Is this a Sol Emerald?" Sonic asked. Tails noticed what Sonic was holding, and went over to see it for himself.

"Sonic, what is that?" Tails asked.

"I think this is one of the Sol Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Why would the Sol Emeralds be here?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. I wonder what Blaze is going to say when she finds out that one of them has gone missing." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic!" Marine called. "That was awesome. When I step down, I'll make you the captain. Not that I plan on calling it quits anytime soon."

"Man, what is with her?" Sonic asked himself, clearly annoyed.

"Something bugs me. I wonder what that robot was that attacked us." Tails mentioned.

"I can answer that, mate." Marine spoke up. Sonic and Tails looked at her. "There's gotta be some secret organization that's out to get me, yeah? They're jealous of my famous adventures, and they want to put a stop to them."

Sonic just rolled his eyes. Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ha, I'm just kidding ya. Though it would be cool if it were real. Actually, Tabby told me a few rumors about rogue robots going around." Marine said. "But even if it were true, they can't stop me! My adventuring spirit will not be broken so easily!"

Sonic brightened up a bit at that.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Marine." Sonic said.

With that, they headed back to Southern Island, two emeralds and a set of new Materials with them.

**End of Chapter 4.**

Sonic, Tails, and Marine have found new Materials, a Chaos Emerald, and surprisingly, a Sol Emerald. Why are the Sol Emeralds in where the heroes are? How did the Chaos Emeralds get there? How were they going to get back to their world? Who are these robots that keep attacking them? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	5. Surprise in the Coral Cave

It's time for Chapter 5.

In the last chapter, the trio encountered a speed robot named Johnny, who challenged them to a race. The prize was a Chaos Emerald. Marine raced Johnny, and surprisingly won. Afterwards, they went to the Machine Labyrinth, where they found a Sol Emerald, as well as some Bronze Material. Now they can build a sailboat. But where are they, and what are the Emeralds doing in that place?

Some mysteries will be solved in this chapter.

**WARNING! If you have not beaten the Coral Cave Zone in the actual game and do not want anything spoiled, or if you do not know what's coming and don't want to know, then do NOT read this chapter (or possibly the rest of the story), as there is a major spoiler for those who have not reached that point.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Surprise at the Coral Cave.

Sonic, Tails, and Marine had just returned from the Machine Labyrinth with as much Bronze Material as they could carry. If Tabby hadn't done anything with the Green Material that they had collected from Plant Kingdom, everything was good to go in building the sailboat. They entered Marine's house, and saw every last bit of Green Material sitting in the corner.

"Good. At least nothing has happened to it." Tails said.

They got the Green Material and carried it to the southeastern edge of the island. A cliff was located there, and was perfect for a dock. The problem was, where were they going to find the items needed for a dock?

"Marine, is there anything in that book that says anything about docks?" Tails asked.

"Lemme check." Marine replied as she looked through the book. She flipped through about 10 pages before finding something. "Aha! It says here that if a dock hasn't been built for a boat, then the dock will be created along with the boat. What's best is that it requires no extra Materials."

"Well, that's convenient." Sonic said, surprised.

"Well, we have the Green and Bronze Materials, so let's go." Tails said. He handed Marine some blueprints. "This is the design for our sailboat."

Marine looked at the design for the sailboat.

"Not bad, mate. Alright, stand back!" Marine said as she tossed the Materials into the air. They started forming a circle, which Marine tossed the blueprints into. They quickly backed off as a small explosion was made in the side of the cliff, near the water. The materials, as well as the blueprints, headed inside, and a bright light emerged from it, blinding Sonic, Tails, and Marine temporarily.

When the light disappeared, there was a wooden door where the hole had been created, accompanied by two wooden lighthouses on each side. Up on the cliff, a door that served as a hatch to lead to the sailboat had appeared.

The trio descended into the dock, and found a large wooden sailboat. It had white sails on the top that doubled as a weather shield, a blue hull with a red bow at the front, two mill wheels that served as the propellers, two flaps on the sides at the rear, and a small radar in the rear. On the front of the ship was a depiction of a brown eagle. There was also a hatch in the back for the Wave Cyclone, in case they encountered Johnny out on the seas again.

"Alright! Finally, our sailboat! We did a bonza job." Marine said excitedly. "Let's get to sailing, mates!"

"Uh, Marine, we just tossed the blueprints into the circle of Materials. It was nothing special." Tails told her.

"Ah, let her believe what she wants. Personally, I don't care." Sonic told Tails, albeit quietly.

"Well, at any rate, we can sail out to even further islands." Tails said.

"Thanks for the hard yakka, there, crew. This is a beaut 'ere, it is." Marine said excitedly.

"Uh, Marine, I just said…" Tails began, but Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what I said, Tails." Sonic reminded him. He then turned to Marine. "So, where do we go next?"

"Hmmm. Let me see…" Marine began, when the trio heard a voice.

"Yip yip!" Someone called. They turned to see who it was.

"Who's that?" Marine asked.

A gray koala appeared. He was wearing blue goggles with violet rims, a brown beret, and something that looked like a blue necktie. He also had the same brown shoes.

"Heeey, Marine! How are ya?" The koala asked.

"Oh, if it ain't the spy! G'day there, cobber! Long time no see!" Marine said.

"Spy?" Sonic asked.

"He's the Coconut Crew's…uh…Intelli….erm…Infiltra…Oh, I just can't think of it!" Marine complained.

"Information specialist?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, this bloke 'ere is the Colonel. He calls himself a spy." Marine introduced the Colonel.

"Hmmm, calls himself a spy…" Sonic muttered.

"G'day! Nice to meet you! So, who're you lot, then?" Colonel asked.

A few minutes later, they had finished telling Colonel the whole story.

"So you and Marine built that boat? Nice job." Colonel said.

"It was nothing. We just did what I had done with the other boats I had built." Marine told him.

"Well, it looks like you can go a long way in that." Colonel remarked.

"Yeah. Problem is, we still need to figure out where to go." Marine mentioned. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Colonel, I bet you know tons of stuff, mate!

"Well, yeah, I've got plenty of intel. It doesn't come cheap, though, I warn ya." Colonel said. Marine wasn't too happy about that.

"Say what? Come on, mate! Tell us, please? Aren't we, like, best buddies and all that?" Marine asked eagerly.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. I'll tell you. Hold your horses!" Colonel said, trying to calm her down. "Well, I saw a long stretch of shallows on the western side of the machine island."

"The shallows?" Tails asked.

"Well, my spy sense was tingling, see, so I followed my hunches!" Colonel explained.

"We've got to give it a gander! I'm just dyin' for a good walkabout! Come on!" Marine said.

"Well, we might as well check it out, right?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, let's go." Tails said.

* * *

The trio entered the sailboat, which Tails called the Ocean Tornado. Colonel opened the doors at the entrance, and the Ocean Tornado sailed out. As they were going by the island, Tabby came out with the Wave Cyclone and loaded it up in the rear compartment. He then swam back to the island since it wasn't that far. With that, the Ocean Tornado was on its way. They took it to the Machine Labyrinth, where they would start heading for the shallows. Once they reached the island, they saw something coming at high speed. Sonic knew who it was.

"Oh great! Here comes Johnny." Sonic muttered.

Sure enough, it was Johnny. He stopped in front of the sailboat when he saw the trio.

"Well, look who we have here. It's the blue hedgehog." Johnny greeted.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"I found another one of those 'Chaos Emeralds' as you call them. I know you're interested in them, so I thought to myself 'Why not challenge you to another race?'" Johnny explained as he held up the blue emerald.

"Alright! You're on!" Sonic said.

"I'll take him on again." Marine said. Sonic allowed it since Marine won the last race. Marine and Johnny lined up at the set start point.

"Alright, this is the same as the last one. One lap around the island. This time, there are more obstacles, and the course is a little longer." Tails told them.

3…2…1…GO!

This time, Johnny started out with a turbo boost. Marine quickly fell behind, but she activated her own booster, and caught up quickly. Johnny looked behind and saw Marine closing the gap. Johnny wasn't about to let himself be beaten by a kid. He quickly laid a mine, which Marine narrowly dodged.

"Hey! No fair!" Marine yelled.

Johnny just ignored her and continued on his way. About three-quarters of the way through, he saw a ramp, but decided not to take it. Marine did the opposite, however, and gained a little speed in the process. Johnny realized his mistake, but by the time he did, Marine had passed him.

"Okay, no more games." Johnny said. He activated the booster, and narrowly dodged Marine as he passed by her. Unfortunately for Marine, he passed her right at the finish. Johnny had won.

"No way!" Marine said.

"Yes! I won!" Johnny gloated. He stopped in front of the Ocean Tornado. "Hey, I had fun. Here, take it! I don't need it anyway!"

He tossed the blue emerald to Sonic, then left. Sonic and Tails were surprised.

"He actually gave us the emerald, after we lost? That's awkward." Sonic commented.

"Well, at least we got it. Let's continue." Tails told them.

"I'm sorry I lost. I thought I had it won, too." Marine said, unsure of herself.

"It's okay. We got the emerald. Don't worry about it." Sonic told her.

* * *

They left the machine island and headed west, towards the shallows. After a few minutes, they saw a small island. All it had on it was a small ancient altar.

"What in the world is this?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like some kind of old altar." Tails replied.

"Hey, look! I think it can be budged." Marine said as she tried to move it.

"Marine, don't…" Tails began, but it was too late. Marine pushed the altar, which moved, then a large clank was heard as it was moved into place. An earthquake occurred, causing the trio to stumble. They managed to grab on to something to keep steady. Tails noticed something happening nearby.

"Hey, you two! Look at that!" Tails said. Sonic and Marine looked out in the direction Tails was pointing at, and saw the water start to ripple as something started to emerge.

"Crikey! Something's comin' out of the water!" Marine said.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asked.

The object finally fully emerged, revealing a cave.

"It's an island!" Tails said.

"Is it a trick…" Marine asked. "…or are we looking at a new challenge?"

"We might as well check it out." Sonic said. "What choice do we have, anyway?"

* * *

They boarded the Ocean Tornado and headed to the newly opened cave. Once they entered, they saw that what Sonic had said at the Machine Labyrinth was true. The cave was kind of underwater, with gems and other jewels embedded in the walls. There were also some coral plants located in various areas.

"What do you know! I was right!" Sonic said.

"I never thought that underwater caves existed." Marine said, excited. "It's like something out of a storybook. This is the best adventure ever! I'll lead the way!"

Marine started to take off, but Sonic held her back.

"Hold it, Marine! This could be dangerous." Sonic said. Marine just brushed him off.

"I'M the captain! I get to lead!" Marine yelled. Sonic didn't take too well to this.

"Okay, fine! Just stay behind me!" Sonic retaliated. "After all, a captain needs bodyguards, right?"

"But I want to lead from the front!" Marine told him.

"Marine, it really could be dangerous in there." Tails told her. That's when they noticed some footprints in the sand that led further into the cave.

"Marine, someone else may already be here!" Sonic warned.

"You're right! We can't let them get away!" Marine said.

Marine started to follow the footprints, as Tails followed. Sonic stood there for a few seconds. He was ready to bail out right then and there, but he didn't because of Tails, plus he didn't want anything bad to happen to Marine.

"Man, she never knows when to quit." Sonic said to himself before following them.

The cave was large. But the footprints only led one way. Luckily, there wasn't any water on the path they were following. After avoiding a few rock drops due to weak coral, they found a large red robot with a white moustache, a red pirate's cape and hat, and light-blue neon eyes that shifted from one to the other. It had white robot hands that looked like gloves. On its shoulders were two small robots. One was green, and the other was blue. The large robot walked up to what looked like an altar that was past a ring. On the altar was a black cane with a blue hook. It was glowing with a white aura. The robot pirate laughed.

"D'arr har har har! Shiver me timbers! It be the Jeweled Scepter! Looks like we'll be shipping out sooner than I thought." The robot pirate said with a deep voice.

Sonic and Marine ran up to the ring that was before the altar, while Tails stayed behind.

"Good going, boss!" The green one, named Mini, said.

"You're amazing, boss!" The blue one, named Mum, said.

"D'arr har har har! Avast! Hurry up and grab that scepter, mateys!" The robot pirate said.

Meanwhile, a shrouded figure watched from up above.

"I can't let him take that." The figure said quietly. It was a female. She didn't notice the two figures that were running to the robot.

"Aye aye, sir!" Mini and Mum said in unison. But Marine had caught up to them.

"Aha! 'ere we go!" Marine said as she ran up to him. Sonic was quick to follow.

"Huh? Who's that?" Sonic asked. The robot turned around to see the hedgehog and raccoon.

"D'arr!! Who might you be, you scallywags?" The robot asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing, old man!" Marine replied. Sonic and Tails caught up to her.

"You'd best be staying away, lest you fancy windin' up in Davy Jones' Locker!" The robot warned.

"See, old man, now you've got me all curious. What's your bizzo down 'ere, anyway?" Marine asked.

"Arr. You won't be hornswagglin' ol' Captain Whisker here!" Whisker said, giving away his name. "You three have been pilferin' around, makin' trouble for me and my mateys!"

"Sonic, do you think these are the guys who sent that robot after us in the Machine Labyrinth?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I think so." Sonic replied.

Marine had taken notice of Whisker's moustache.

"Oy, old man! That's a pretty nifty moustache you got there!" Marine said. She reached up and yanked on the moustache. Whisker didn't like that.

"Blimey! Let go of that, you filthy bilge rat!" Whisker said as he slammed Marine off of him. Marine hit a wall and fell down. Tails went to check on her.

"Marine, are you all right?" Tails asked, concerned.

"I…I think so." Marine replied.

"Okay, that was uncalled for!" Sonic said to Whisker, who didn't care.

"Nobody is allowed to set hand on me precious whiskers!" Whisker said. "I'll make ye rue the day!"

Whisker was about to take the scepter when they all heard a voice from above.

"Hold it right there! I won't let you take the scepter!" The voice called out as it descended in a small tornado of flames. Whisker staggered backwards as the figure landed in front of him. The fire dissipated, revealing a lavender cat that Sonic knew all too well.

"B…Blaze?!" Sonic asked.

Blaze turned around to see where the voice came from, and her eyes went wide as she saw Sonic.

"…Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go back to your own dimension?" Sonic asked.

"No, wait! What are YOU doing here?" Blaze asked.

Whisker decided to remind them that he was still there.

"Avast ye! We've still got a score to settle, mateys! Ghost Kraken, seize them!"

Sonic and Blaze turned to him, only to see a blue robotic squid with green neon eyes appear in the center of the ring. It sealed off the ring, which prevented Tails and Marine from interfering.

"We'll talk later. Are you good to go, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Hey, remember who you're talking to!" Sonic replied.

**

* * *

**

Coral Cave: Ghost Kraken

The battle began with the Ghost Kraken raising two tentacles. One was normal, while the other had a green transparent end on it. Obviously, this was its weak point. Now the trick was hitting it. They didn't have to wait long, as the Ghost Kraken slammed down one tentacle, then the other. They stayed there for a few seconds, during which Sonic did a spin dash into the tentacle with the green end.

After doing so, it cracked a bit, causing the robot to retract both tentacles. It then used two of them to pull the ring underwater. Sonic held his breath, but noticed that Blaze wasn't holding hers. She didn't like the fact that she was in the water, though.

"Blaze, hold your breath!" Sonic said, his voice sounding different from the water.

"It's okay, Sonic. The water in this chamber is breathable. See those multicolored flowers in the water? They allow this water to be breathable." Blaze explained.

Sonic let out a breath, and saw that Blaze was right. He could breathe normally, but the water was still real, so their movements were slowed. The robot squid pulled out four tentacles, one at a time, and tried to knock Sonic and Blaze out. They jumped over them, however, and when Blaze jumped over the last one, she managed to hit it, causing it to crack even more. It then shot some ink out of its mouth, which covered the water in darkness. Neither of them could see well. The tentacles came out again, and slammed down at the same time. Sonic was caught under one of them, and it began to apply force. Luckily for Blaze, it was the weak one.

"I won't allow him to die!" Blaze declared.

She jumped over the tentacle, then slammed down on the weak spot, causing it to crack to the breaking point, as well as releasing Sonic. The robotic squid then brought the ring back up, and slammed all eight tentacles down at once. The ink from underwater had remained, however, and reduced Sonic's and Blaze's visibility. They could hardly see. Luckily, Sonic was able to clear his eyes, and saw that the Ghost Kraken was vulnerable. He jumped into the air and slammed down on the green bulb, which broke it. The resulting surge short-circuited the robot, and started to explode. The seal broke, allowing Sonic and Blaze to escape. The robot exploded, sending red crystals everywhere, as well as a blue square emerald. It was the blue Sol Emerald.

**Ghost Kraken: Obliterated!**

* * *

After the Ghost Kraken was destroyed, Sonic and Blaze turned their attention to Whisker, only to find that he was gone, along with the Jeweled Scepter. They couldn't believe it.

"Argh! They always seem to get away right at the last second." Blaze complained.

Blaze started to chase after them when Tails stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tails asked.

"Those pirates have gotten their hands on the Jeweled Scepter. It's an ancient treasure from my homeland, and I've got to get it back right away!" Blaze explained.

"I see. So those guys were pirates. That's why they kept messing with us." Tails said.

"You guys are caught up in this, too?" Blaze asked. Tails just nodded.

"Anyway, just why ARE you here, Blaze? Aren't you supposed to be back in your world?" Sonic asked. Blaze just looked confused.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are YOU here, Sonic?" Blaze asked. Now Sonic was confused.

"Say WHAT!?" Sonic asked. It was then that Tails realized it.

"I don't believe it! We've been sucked into Blaze's dimension!" Tails concluded. Sonic couldn't believe it. They had been in Blaze's dimension this whole time. Marine jumped in between them.

"Hold it! Will someone please tell me what's going on 'ere?" Marine asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were back on the Ocean Tornado, heading back to Southern Island. They had taken the emeralds (all four of them, because they had brought the other two along), as well as all of the red crystals, known as Red Material, they could carry. Along the way, Blaze had heard the entire story. The one thing that surprised her the most, was that Sonic had proposed to Amy.

"I see. So, you were caught up in the storm, and when you woke up, you were here." Blaze concluded.

"And then I found and rescued you lot." Marine added.

"Get real!" Blaze said.

"Actually, it's true." Sonic said.

"When I ended up in Sonic's world, it was because both our worlds needed to be saved. Plus I had been led there by the Sol Emeralds." Blaze explained.

"Then something's up." Tails concluded. "We'll help. By the way, it's better if all of us band together."

"No worries! Just leave it all to me!" Marine said, excitedly.

Blaze couldn't believe it.

"Sonic, by the way…who's this little girl?" Blaze asked.

"Little girl? You gonna treat me just like anyone, are ya? Sonic, Tails, don't let her yabber about your captain like that! Get her!" Marine commanded.

"Captain?" Blaze asked.

"It's a long story." Sonic said, annoyed. Then he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Silver?"

"I don't know. He went out to do some exploring, and I haven't heard from him since." Blaze said, worried. "I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is." Sonic told her.

**End of Chapter 5.**

* * *

This chapter was a record breaker. It's the longest I've ever done, both in terms of length and word count! Hooray for me!

Sonic and Tails have found out that they are in Blaze's world, which solves some mysteries. But why are they there? And what's happened to Silver? What are the pirates going to do with the Jeweled Scepter? And will Sonic and Tails ever find a way home?

I can answer that last question. The answer: Not at the moment. But in the next chapter, they'll find a way to contact their own universe. Can you figure it out? If you're right, you get to ask a spoiler question about this story, and this story ONLY! Remember to include your spoiler question with your answer to this one.

Well, Read and Review.


	6. Talking Between Dimensions

It's time for the next chapter.

Sonic, Tails, and Marine met up with Blaze, and found out that they were in Blaze's dimension. Not only that, but they also learned that Silver was nowhere to be found.

Where is Silver? How did Sonic and Tails end up in Blaze's dimension? And will they be able to let the others know where they are? Find out the answer to the last question in this chapter.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Talking Between Dimensions.

Sonic, Tails, Marine, and Blaze had just returned to Southern Island after leaving Coral Cave. The leader of the robots that were attacking the islands was a large pirate robot named Captain Whisker. He had stolen something called the Jeweled Scepter, an ancient treasure from Blaze's homeland. Now the heroes were trying to decide where to go next. Blaze had a pretty good idea of where she wanted to go.

"Tails, can you build a device to scan for and analyze plasma and electromagnetic signals?" Blaze asked. Tails was immediately confused.

"Huh? Well, I mean, sure, but…That's kinda coming out of nowhere, Blaze." Tails replied. Blaze realized what she had said.

"Yes, I realize that. Sorry about asking." Blaze apologized. Marine did not have a clue of what they were talking about.

"Plasmalectra-what, now? What are you talking about, mate?" Marine asked. "And whatever all that means, when we're done with all that, can we get back to the fun?"

Blaze was trying to figure out what all that meant when Sonic stepped in.

"Just forget about it, Blaze. It's nothing important." Sonic told her. "By the way, do you really think that electromagnetic signals might give us some clues?

"That's my hope, at any rate." Blaze replied.

"There's got to be something at the source of that transmission, for starters." Tails said.

"I see. So, if we had some kind of detector, we'd be able to get to the bottom of things." Sonic said.

"With the materials we've collected, I should be able to whip up such a device." Tails told them.

"Thanks. I don't mean to trouble you." Blaze said. Then she thought, _"If the pirates were in that part of the ocean, then that might mean…"_

"Okay, I'll get started on some blueprints for a radio tower, then." Tails told them. Marine, of course, got excited.

"A radio tower? Do we get to listen to music and climb around on it, mate?" Marine asked. Sonic just rolled his eyes. Was this girl for real?

"Uh, not exactly…" Sonic replied, not really giving a care. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Marine, do you think that the same way we built the boats can be used to build the radio tower?"

"Lemme check." Marine said as she pulled out the book. She looked through it for a moment. "There's a note here that says this book is not limited to ships, so it may work. It won't hurt to try."

"Well, I suppose it would be okay. What do you think, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"If it says that it's not limited to ships, then it's good enough for me." Tails replied.

* * *

They gathered some leftover Blue, Iron, Green, Bronze, and Red Materials and went outside once Tails had completed the blueprints. Once they were outside, they tossed the Materials up into the air, and they started spinning immediately. Tails tossed the blueprints into the middle of them, and they started copying the blueprints. The bright light emerged once they were copied, causing them all to shield their eyes. Once the light cleared, surprisingly, the radio tower was built on the roof of Marine's house.

"Cool. I never thought it would actually work." Tails remarked.

"That was amazing." Sonic said. Then he got an idea. "Tails, I just thought of something. What if we could use the radio tower to contact our own dimension?"

Tails thought about it for a minute. He doubted there was any way to get in touch with their own dimension when he thought of something.

"Sonic, I think that will work. If we can just lock on to Armand's communicator, we might be able to break the dimensional barrier." Tails told Sonic.

"Can you do it?" Sonic asked.

"I remember Armand's communicator frequency. I'll try." Tails said.

A small radio operation center came along with the radio tower, complete with a monitor so they could see whoever was on the other line. Tails went to it and immediately punched in Armand's communicator frequency, then set it to Dimensional Scan. The radio tower went active, scanning the nearby dimensions for the frequency while Sonic got ready to speak into the little microphone.

* * *

In Sonic's dimension, it was mid-afternoon. Armand was just about to take a nap due to boredom when his communicator beeped. He turned it on.

"Hello?" Armand said into the speaker. He nearly jumped off of the couch when he heard the voice.

"Hey, Armand, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, is that you? For real?" Armand asked.

"You bet." Sonic replied. "Tails is here as well."

"Where the hell are you at? Everyone's concerned about you."

"I'll tell you in a minute. Tell everyone to meet up with you right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Give me a couple of minutes."

Armand switched over to multi-contact, then called every one of their friends that was in range. Fortunately, they all were, from Emily to Knuckles, even to Shadow. Everyone reached for their communicators, which had been replicated a few years after the original was stolen from Eggman Nega, and listened in. Once Armand was sure that everyone was on, except for Amy, he started to talk.

"Everyone, get over to my house right now!" Armand told everyone.

"Why should we do that?" Rector asked. He was still trying to comfort Amy, who hadn't left her room since the incident.

"Because I've got Sonic on the other line!" Armand said. He couldn't believe the responses he got, but he liked what he heard.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Shadow told him. Everyone left to go to Armand's house, but Rector stopped to get Amy.

"Amy, come out. Armand wants us to go over to his house." Rector said.

"Just leave me alone, Rector. I'm not going anywhere." Amy replied.

"Oh yes, you are. Armand has Sonic on the other line of his communicator." Rector told her.

Amy immediately jumped up. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Are you serious, or is this a plan to get me to come out?" Amy asked.

"I'm for real. Armand said it himself." Rector told her.

"Alright, I'll go, but if you're lying, you'll never hear the end of it." Amy told him.

* * *

Amy went with Rector to Armand's house, where everyone else was waiting. Once he was sure everyone was there, he reopened the dimensional link.

"Alright, Sonic, go ahead." Armand said.

"Hi, everyone." Sonic said. "You guys are not going to believe this! We just found this out a few hours ago! We were transported to Blaze's dimension!"

"Are you serious?" Shadow asked.

"No way." Knuckles responded.

"Is there another tornado there?" Jet asked.

"Knock it off, Jet!" Wave told Jet.

"Yes, I'm serious, Shadow. You better believe it, Knuckles. No, there is no tornado, Jet!" Sonic responded to all of them. "What are things like over there?"

"I think somebody set that weather up, because once you disappeared, I scanned the weather in that area, and it had cleared up. Something's up." Armand told them.

"Is Tails okay?" Cream asked Sonic.

"Yes, Cream, Tails is just fine. Don't worry, we'll try to get home soon. But for now, I want to talk to Amy alone." Sonic requested.

"Alright. Amy's here. She hasn't left her room since you disappeared, but when she got word that Armand had you on the line, she quickly came here." Rector said.

"Good to hear. Alright, give us the room." Sonic said.

* * *

Amy walked up to the console as the others left. Rector was tempted to stay there, but Knuckles pulled him out. Blaze and Tails, as well as anyone else in Marine's house, left. Marine wanted to stay around, but Tails and Blaze urged her out. Soon, Sonic and Amy were alone.

"Amy, how are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"How am I doing? You disappear on the day of our wedding all of a sudden and worry all of us? How do you think I'm doing?" Amy snapped.

"Amy, calm down. You don't know how depressed I was that night I slept in this dimension. I knew you were worried, and trust me, I was worried about you. I didn't know how I managed to make it, but somehow, I did. What about you?" Sonic asked.

"It was the same way with me. I thought it was over, but I managed to get through it. I'm just glad to hear that you're alive. I never thought this would happen. I was hoping for the best wedding ever, but it had to be ruined by that storm." Amy said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I was hoping that nothing could ruin it, but it looks like I was wrong."

"When do you think you'll come home?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Tails and I are trying to figure out something, but we don't know what to do. But I promise you that we will come home." Sonic replied.

"Okay. I hope you can keep that promise. I love you."

"I love you, Amy." Sonic said. "Now, I think Tails wants to talk to Cream."

"I'll call her in here." Amy told him. "Cream, come in here."

Cream heard Amy's call and went inside. "What is it, Amy?"

"Tails wants to talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be glad to." Cream replied.

Amy left while Cream stepped up. Sonic and Tails did the same. Soon, Tails and Cream were alone.

"Tails, I'm so glad you're okay." Cream said, nearly in tears.

"I know, Cream. When we were teleported here, I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew you would be worried about me. We're trying to find a way to get home, but we have our own problems in this dimension. Once we get them solved, we'll try to get home. I'm coming back to you." Tails explained.

"I know you are. I'll be waiting for you." Cream told him.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The others in both dimensions then reentered the area. Armand was the first to speak up.

"Alright, it's good to hear that you two are okay. Now I want to know something. At the same time you disappeared, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared from the tracker, which is saying that they're located in your area. Any reason I should believe that my tracker is working as it should be?" Armand asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Sonic asked as he held up the red emerald.

"Yes, it does. How it ended up there, I don't know. But I think something's up. We're trying to find out what it is, but we took a break for a few hours, and you called during that time." Armand told them. "By the way, if you guys are in Blaze's dimension, where is that cat?"

"I'm right here, tiger." Blaze replied. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our little fight."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. I'm still ready to take you on, and take you down. But that's for another time."

Jet walked up. "Any good Extreme Gear tracks in that dimension?"

"We haven't seen any yet, but if we find one, we'll take a note of it and let you know." Sonic replied, hearing Jet's question. "Now, back here, we need to continue our little search. We're trying to find a way home right now."

"Right. Well, we'll leave you alone for now, and we'll talk again when we need to. Good luck, and stay safe." Armand told them.

"Alright." Sonic said before they both cut the communications. Once they were off, Amy let a tear drop. But this tear was one of happiness.

"I'm so glad to hear that Sonic's okay." Amy said.

"I know. We all are. Now, I think it's time that everyone gets back home. I'll stay here in-case one of them decides to call." Armand said.

With that, everyone left Armand's house.

* * *

Back in Blaze's dimension, Blaze could tell that Sonic and Tails missed Amy and Cream, respectively.

"Don't worry, you two. We'll find some way to get you back home. But first, we need to continue what we're doing here." Blaze told them.

"I know. I'm just worried that something's going to happen there." Sonic said.

"Remember that everyone can handle themselves over there. If something happens, they'll take care of it." Blaze reassured him. Sonic acknowledged it.

"Alright. Now, let's see if we can make any progress with our plans." Tails said.

Everyone agreed, and continued to think of where to go next.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 6.

Everyone now knows that Sonic and Tails are in Blaze's dimension, as well as the fact that they're okay. Will they get back to their own world? Will Sonic be able to get married to Amy? And how did the Chaos Emeralds wind up in that dimension? You'll have to keep up with the story to find out.

Check out the poll I set up if you haven't already. The zone with the most votes will be the one the heroes go to after Haunted Ship, though it won't affect the storyline in any way except for the order.

Read and Review, and a Happy New Year's to everyone.


	7. Heroes and the Haunted Ship

Here's chapter 7 of the story.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Heroes and the Haunted Ship.

Sonic and Tails had managed to build a radio tower in order to scan something that Blaze wanted to find out. They found out that they could use the radio tower to open a communication channel to their home. Armand picked up the signal and got everyone over there. Sonic and Amy, then Tails and Cream, managed to get some private time to talk, then everyone in Sonic's home was brought up to speed. Now Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Marine can continue to find a way to get Sonic and Tails home.

Tails was watching the radio tower's scanner, watching to see if it would pick up anything, Marine was doing her own thing, Blaze was wondering if Silver was okay, and Sonic was, as usual, bored out of his mind. He yawned and was about to fall asleep when the tracker started beeping. It had picked something up.

"Hey, listen up, everyone!" Tails said. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"What's up, Tails?" Marine asked.

"You know how we made a tower to detect plasma, electric, and magnetic waves?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, okay, that tower." Sonic replied, acknowledging what Tails said.

"I love that tower! It's perfect for climbing, and the view from the top is a beaut!" Marine exclaimed.

"_Well, at least somebody gets some enjoyment out of the tower."_ Sonic thought to himself.

"So, what about it?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I've detected some strange electromagnetic activity." Tails told them. "It's really weird. It's a waveform I've never seen before."

"Tails, this is Blaze's world, remember. Things might be different here." Sonic told him.

"_That's true, I guess."_ Tails thought to himself. "You're right."

Blaze then thought of something. "Wait. That electromagnetic activity, it's very unusual?"

"Uh, Blaze, do you know something about this?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. We have picked up unusual readings before, but…" Blaze began. "The source is still unknown, and we only have a rough idea of its location. It's near an area known for sightings of ghost ships."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Sounds like fun. Maybe we can find something there."

"You know, I was intending to take a closer look at that area, so this is perfect." Blaze told them. "So, which direction is this electromagnetic activity coming from?"

"Somewhere from the east." Tails said. "I believe it's somewhere in that foggy area."

Marine was just silent. Apparently, she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong, Marine? You seem awfully quiet." Tails asked.

"Huh? What is it?" Marine asked.

"It looked like you were lost in thought or something." Tails said.

"Come on, where's all that energy you usually have? Let's get going." Sonic said.

Sonic, Blaze, and Tails left, but Marine held back for a minute.

"_Are we really going? And there's going to be ghost ships?"_ Marine asked herself. _"But I can't be scared, though. I'm the captain. No ghosts can scare me off."_

* * *

Marine then exited the house and caught up to the others. They headed into the Ocean Tornado's dock, entered the boat, and left for the area where the signal was coming from. Once they were on the ocean, they started sailing east. The trip was relatively quiet, and soon they came upon an island that looked deserted, save for a small house that looked like only one person could live here. They landed and started looking around. Well, Marine did, anyway.

"Heeeeeey! Anybody there!?" Marine called. The others walked up.

"It looks like there's nobody home." Tails said.

"Well, except for an island and an empty house. This is boring." Sonic said, in his well-known bored tone.

"But it looks like someone still lives here, though. Maybe they just went out?" Tails asked. "We'll come back later. Maybe whoever lives here knows something useful."

"Okay." Sonic said. "Hey, come on, Marine! Let's go!"

"Aw, but I want to 'ave more of a gander about, mate! Maybe there's something else here." Marine said.

"Nobody's here right now, so let's go!" Sonic said.

"Well, sorry for being curious, mate." Marine said in a sarcastic tone.

Sonic was ticked off, and if it were Shadow, Jet, or someone else that had said that, he would have attacked. But he knew that he couldn't since Marine was younger than him. But as they were about to leave, they heard something walk up from behind them. It was yet another koala, this one having green shorts, a straw hat, and weird-looking glasses. He also wore the same sandals that the other Coconut Crew members wore, and he had a red pencil and a notebook with him.

"Huh? What do you want?" The koala asked. Marine knew this figure.

"Oy, it's Kylok!" Marine said. Kylok instantly remembered her.

"Marine, is that really you?" Kylok asked.

"Do you know this guy, Marine?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sure do!" Marine replied before turning to Kylok. "It's been yonks, mate!"

"Heheheh. You're still as scrappy as ever, you little runt." Kylok said.

Blaze walked up to them and asked Kylok about the signal.

"Right. Well, I've lived here a long time, so I've heard rumors about that ghost ship, but…" Kylok said, but he hesitated about something.

"What's the hold-up, Kylok?" Marine asked. "If you know something, then fire away, mate."

Kylok had a concerned expression. He started to whisper to Marine. "Marine, are you sure? You always were a bit scared of ghosts, after all."

Marine started flipping out. Blaze was a bit worried. "Whoa, what's the matter? Why are you in such a panic all of a sudden?"

Marine calmed down, then started talking to Kylok again. "Don't bring that up, mate. If you know where that ghost ship is at, then tell me."

"Oh, all right." Kylok conceded. "All you have to do is head east of here. That's where they say the ghost ship appears. It's still just a rumor, so don't think on it too hard."

"Head east of here, right?" Tails asked. "Thanks."

"Alright!" Marine said, her usual energy returning to her. "Let's go raid that ghost ship, then."

The four heroes returned to the Ocean Tornado and left to go to where the ghost ship was rumored to appear. Kylok looked on as they left.

"Marine, are you sure you'll be okay?" Kylok asked, even though she couldn't hear. "Well, it always was her dream to go out and see the world. I am a bit worried. I think I'll swing back by home for a while."

* * *

Kylok then headed towards a raft he had built and started to head to Southern Island. In the meantime, the heroes had reached the area where the ghost ship was to be, and sure enough, it was there. But before they could reach it, they saw a familiar green streak coming towards them.

"Oh great. Johnny again." Sonic said, annoyed.

As usual, Johnny sped up to them, this time with a yellow gem.

"I thought you guys would be here." Johnny said as he slowed down. "I found another one of those Chaos Emeralds while I was speeding through, and I thought you guys might want to see if you can get it."

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic asked.

"If you want it to be." Johnny replied.

"Alright, and this time, I'll take you on." Sonic said.

Sonic went below the deck and rode out on the Wave Cyclone. Tails set a course.

"Go all the way around the area, and the first one back here wins." Tails said.

3…2…1…GO!

Sonic and Johnny blasted out of the starting line, with Johnny boosting out into the lead. His speed left behind some yellow rings that Sonic sped through to keep up. Once the ring trail was over, Sonic was only a few meters behind Johnny. Johnny saw this and dropped a bomb behind him. Sonic barely dodged it, and couldn't believe that Johnny did that. But dropping the bomb slowed Johnny down a bit, allowing Sonic to catch up. At the three-quarter mark, Sonic passed Johnny, and they both kicked the booster at the final stretch. Sonic was just an inch ahead of Johnny when they reached the finish.

"Well, it looks like you won. Not bad." Johnny said as he tossed them the Chaos Emerald. "Take it. You beat me, so you get it."

* * *

Johnny then sped off, leaving the heroes to continue. Soon, they landed at the ghost ship. The first part of it was half sunk, so it served as a good landing point. They got out of the Ocean Tornado and set foot on the wrecked ship.

"Well, isn't this place charming?" Sonic asked. "Where are we, Blaze?"

"There are many stories of ships mysteriously disappearing in these waters." Blaze replied.

During all of this, Marine was completely nervous.

"It does feel kind of weird." Tails commented.

"I've never put stock in the rumors, but being here, I can't deny this place is odd." Blaze said.

"Wow. It's like a ship graveyard." Sonic commented.

Marine stayed quiet. Obviously, she didn't like this place. Tails noticed, however.

"Marine, are you okay?" Tails asked. "You don't look so good."

"N-n-no, I'm f-fine." Marine stuttered. "I just…you know, figured that, ah…maybe you guys might want a crack at things? Sometimes the captain just needs a break, ay?"

At that moment, a door creaked, which got their attention.

"Blimey! The door's moving!" Marine said, nervous.

"Marine, it's okay. It's only the wind." Tails told her.

"Are you scared?" Blaze asked in a teasing voice, which earned her a light bonk on the head from Sonic, who told her to not do that.

"What? Me? N-no, 'course not." Marine said quickly. "It's not like I'm scared of…ghosts or anything. Besides, even if there are any ghosts, I'll just b-b-beat 'em up! Yeah!"

That seemed to get their minds off of it.

"Are you all right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sure." Marine replied.

"Okay, let's keep going, then. Try not to worry, Marine." Sonic said.

"_Well, thanks to my top-notch performance, nobody realizes that I'm really scared."_ Marine thought to herself. _"I've gotta be careful, 'ere. I've got my captain's dignity to maintain, after all."_

"Come on, Marine, we're going!" Tails called, snapping her out of it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Marine called as she ran after them.

They started to explore the ghost ship. It was nearly empty, with large holes in the sides of the deck. This was only one of many ships in the area, and none of the heroes knew what they would find in them. Luckily for them, there were no splits in the paths, so nobody could break away from the group. But what they didn't see was a ghostly skeletal robot coming up from behind them. It had a blue bandana, a cyan vest, and yellow armbands. It also had blue drapes that anyone would find on a corpse. Marine had a feeling that they were being followed, so she turned around, and saw the ghostly robot.

"Ahhh!" Marine yelled. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze turned around, only to find nothing.

"Marine, why did you yell?" Sonic asked.

"I s-saw a ghost." Marine said.

"Marine, there's nothing there. Now let's…" Sonic said as they turned around…only to find themselves facing the same ghostly robot that spooked Marine.

"Ahhh!" All three of them yelled.

"I told ya!" Marine pointed out.

It only became worse when it grew five times its size and started chasing them.

"It's coming at us! Run!" Tails called.

They didn't need to be told twice. They started running, with Tails flying while carrying Marine. Blaze was just as fast as Sonic, and was running alongside them. They thought that this was it, but when they came across a long plank that connected two of the ships, a pirate boat appeared alongside them and started to fire cannonballs in front of them.

"Oh great! Is there anything else that can go wrong?" Blaze asked.

Unfortunately for them, there was. As the cannonballs continued, four more ghost-robots like the one that was chasing them appeared. They grew to five times their size and started to chase them as well.

"Can it get any worse!?" Sonic asked.

It could, and did. At that point, ten more ghost-robots appeared in front of them, grew to five times their size, and closed in on them. The heroes were trapped.

"Now what could go…" Marine began, but Tails cut her off.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!?" Tails yelled, shutting all three of them up.

As luck would have it, the large amount of noise Tails had made by yelling caused most of the ghost-robots to disappear. Only one was left. It quickly ran away. The heroes could finally catch a breath.

"Next time, you three need to stop saying things like that." Tails told them. "It only makes things worse than they are."

"We'll remember that next time, mate." Marine said.

They looked around to see if there was anything that could lead them further, when something caught Sonic's attention.

"Whoa! Check that out." Sonic said, getting his friends' attention. They looked at what Sonic was looking at, and Blaze immediately recognized who it was: The robot pirate, Captain Whisker.

"WHISKER!" Blaze yelled.

"Huh?" Marine asked, then she remembered. "Oh, the bloke with the moustache again, ay?"

Mini and Mum turned and saw the four that they had encountered.

"Boss, look!" Mini said, grabbing Whisker's attention. Whisker turned around.

"D'arr…that there hedgehog and his landlubber pals be seemin' familiar…" Whisker said.

"Boss, your whiskers!" Mum spoke up. "They're the ones who pulled your whiskers."

That's when Whisker realized it.

"Blow me down, you're right! Me poor whiskers. They'll pay for what they did, arr!" Whisker said, then turned his attention to them. "Curse you! Thanks to you, me precious whiskers be a full quarter-inch off-center, arr!"

"Oy, come on, old man." Marine said in an annoyed voice. "Don't be so mad. You can't even tell the difference, mate."

Sonic, Blaze, and Tails laughed at that, but Whisker wasn't too happy.

"You lily-livered landlubber! Mock my whiskers, will ye?" Whisker asked. "I'll have you swabbin' the decks from here to kingdom come!"

"Enough of this nonsense. Return the scepter to me, immediately." Blaze demanded.

"Hmph! My, but you're persistent. If you want it that bad, TRY and take it!" Whisker challenged. Blaze just got a smile on her face.

"You think I can't?" Blaze asked in a confident tone. Sonic noticed this.

"Blaze, don't let him get you worked up." Sonic warned.

"D'arr har har! This time, I've got a secret weapon! Now I'll see you to Davy Jones for sure." Whisker told them.

"Those are some big words. Sure you're not just all talk?" Sonic asked.

"MWAHAHAHA! See for yourself." Whisker said. "Ahoy, Ghost Pirate! Blow the man down!"

"Here it comes!" Marine called.

At that point, Whisker knocked the four down to a small ship that was rocking back and forth. On it was a large gray skeleton pirate which had a black pirate hat and green armor on its arms, legs, and torso. In the center was a red gem that glowed.

"I'll bet you anything that that gem is its weak spot." Tails said. "How are we going to hit it?"

"We'll just have to find a way." Blaze said.

**

* * *

**

Haunted Ship: Ghost Pirate

Blaze went on the first offensive. She covered herself in a small twister of fire as she jumped towards the Ghost Pirate. But it proved to be futile, as the pirate slashed in her direction, forcing her to back off. Tails attacked next, trying to find a weak point from the top. The pirate breathed some fire in one spot, which crated a fire column that Tails barely avoided. Marine decided to try her luck, but when she approached the pirate, it just grabbed her and looked like it was going to stab her. It raised its scimitar and aimed it at her, but Sonic found a chance to attack. He started a spin dash, and launched himself at the red gem. Once he hit it, the gem came loose and started moving around, settling down on the top of the mast.

"Guys, it's dislodged from the pirate. We can attack it now!" Sonic called.

There were a couple of swinging hooks on both sides of the pirate ship. Sonic and Blaze grabbed them, one on each, and swung up there. Tails grabbed Marine and took her up there. The pirate followed, determined to stop them from destroying the gem.

"Hey, who wants to play a little Pirate in the Middle?" Sonic asked as he picked up the gem. Tails, Blaze, and Marine all agreed.

Sonic started it off by kicking it up into the air, right towards Blaze. She caught it, surrounded herself with fire, and blasted it back into the air. All this time, the pirate was trying to get it, but to no avail. It fell towards Marine, who just hit it back into the air. Tails hovered over it and slammed his tails down into it, which sent it to the ship's deck. After the impact, it started shaking violently. They knew it was close to being destroyed.

"Alright, who should destroy it?" Sonic asked.

"I think we should all destroy it." Blaze replied. "When I say so, we all jump at it and smash it together."

They surrounded it, and when Blaze gave the order, they all jumped at it. The pirate tried to intercept, but it was too late. All four heroes slammed their fists into the gem, which shattered it. The pirate then disappeared.

**Ghost Pirate: Destroyed**

* * *

Whisker saw that the ghost pirate had been destroyed, and decided it was time to leave.

"All hands on deck, mateys! It's time we be weighin' anchor!" Whisker called. "Don't count this here buccaneer out just yet, hedgehog! D'arr har har!"

The boat began to leave. Sonic and Blaze tried to stop it, but it was too late. The ship disappeared into the fog.

"Agh! He got away!" Blaze said. She wasn't too happy.

"If there's one thing he's good at, it's that." Sonic said.

"I must get the scepter back from him." Blaze said, determined.

"I'm also concerned with what those pirates might have been trying to do here." Tails wondered.

"I'm not sure." Blaze said. "But for now, let's get back on the ship and think up a plan."

They all agreed that it was a good idea. But before they left, they noticed a lot of silver pieces, as well as a yellow square-cut gem.

"The yellow Sol Emerald!" Blaze exclaimed. She picked it up while the others picked up the silver pieces that were lying around. Once they had collected everything they could get, they left. Soon, they were out of the foggy area, and back into sunlight. Everyone calmed down. But Marine was ready to get going.

"Okay, mates! Let's go get those pirates!" Marine exclaimed. "I think they went…that way!"

She pointed towards the northeast, but Blaze stopped her.

"No! Let's hold back. The waters ahead of here are too rough for this ship. Up ahead are ice floes and other floating obstacles. This ship doesn't stand a chance." Blaze explained.

"Can't we just tempt fate?" Marine asked.

"I'd rather not." Sonic replied. "But if this ship won't do, then what ship will?"

"The best way would be to go right over them, but…" Blaze began, but Marine stopped her.

"Leave it to me." Marine said as she pulled out the book and began looking through it.

"Hmm. I bet a hovercraft would work." Blaze said.

"Be quiet! Lemme think for a sec!" Marine said. "A hov…hover-what?"

"A hovercraft moves by floating just above the surface of the water." Tails explained. "This way, it can avoid things like floating obstacles and move through the shallows."

"Right. So, if we had one of those, we'd be able to go after the pirates." Blaze concluded.

"A hovercraft? Can you handle that, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Just leave it to me. With these Materials, it'll be a snap." Tails said.

He held up the red Material, then the silver Material as he explained them. "I got this red Material when we were in that undersea cavern, and this silver Material while on that ghost ship. This one is special. It gives off very powerful electromagnetic waves, making it especially useful."

"I see." Blaze said, amazed. "This Material must be the cause of the electrical current in these waters."

"Well, at least that won't be a problem anymore." Sonic said. "Since the ghost pirate was made of that material, and it was here, then we're clear."

"It's perfect for making our hovercraft." Tails said. Marine finally decided to give up.

"Oh, whatever. Let's get on with the adventure, you lot!" Marine said as they headed back to Southern Island.

**End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

Another long chapter! The other chapters may turn out like this, and I suppose that's good, in a way.

Well, more Material has been found, three of each emerald has been collected, and Whisker is on the run again. Where will they go next? Well, that's what the poll was for. And the winner is…Blizzard Peaks.

Read and Review.


	8. Blizzard Peaks: A Cold Adventure

Chapter 8 is here, and the heroes will be going to Blizzard Peaks, which beat out Sky Babylon in the poll by a score of 8-5.

Disclaimer: You all know it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Blizzard Peaks: A Cold Adventure.

Sonic, Tails, Marine, and Blaze had just returned from an intense exploration of a ship graveyard, recovering some Silver Materials as well as the yellow Chaos and Sol Emeralds. Now they could build a hovercraft in order to travel to other areas. Tails was already making a blueprint, Marine was checking the supply of Materials, Sonic was just standing in a corner, half asleep, and Blaze was thinking about something. Sonic noticed the expression on the cat's face, and he became concerned.

"Is something wrong, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just worried about Silver." Blaze replied. "I don't know where he could be. And with those pirates out there, I'm worried that something may happen."

"I know. Before we contacted our dimension, I was worried about Amy, and I know she was worried about me." Sonic told her. "But I'm sure Silver's okay."

"I hope so." Blaze said.

Meanwhile, Tails showed Marine the blueprints.

"This is the design for our hovercraft, the Aqua Blast." Tails said.

"Nice design, mate!" Marine told him while carrying a bagful of the Materials they had collected. "I'm sure we have enough materials to build it. I know just where we can put it."

"Lead the way." Tails told her. Then he called Sonic and Blaze. "Hey, Marine knows a place we can put the hovercraft's docking area at."

* * *

Sonic and Blaze followed Tails to where Marine led them. It was on the southwestern side of the island, just slightly northwest of Seagull Beach. Once they had reached the area, Marine took the Materials and tossed them into the air, then she took the blueprints Tails had designed and tossed them into the center. The Materials started copying the blueprints, and a bright light emerged from them, causing the heroes to shield their eyes. Once it faded, however, the dock was covering the once empty area of the beach. They went inside, and found a boat that had a light-green dome, two angled wings on the rear sides, a booster in the back, and a red-and-yellow floatation device on the bottom. Below the booster was a hatch for the Wave Cyclone.

"Yay! The hovercraft's done!" Marine said excitedly.

"That's Tails for ya." Sonic said.

"This will allow us to expand our range of activities." Blaze commented. Then she thought about something. "Uh, Sonic, don't you think we should leave this one behind?"

"Huh? Which one?" Marine asked.

"You." Blaze replied as she turned to Marine.

"What!?" Marine asked in a shocked voice. "No way!"

"You know our conflicts with the pirates will intensify now that we can go farther out." Blaze explained. "It would be best if…"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! No no no no no no! I'm goin' too, no matter what!" Marine declared. "My adventures have just started! They can't end here! I still need to see new thing and explore and encounter new challenges and overcome them! I want adventure! I NEED adventure!"

Blaze was surprised, and she was getting tired of this. "Okay okay, you can have your way! Just stop yelling!"

"But…but…" Marine tried to say something.

"You win. You can come. But in return, you must make a promise." Blaze said.

"What is that, mate?" Marine asked.

"You must promise to stay with us. No wandering off." Blaze stated.

"Is that all? No worries, then. I'm the captain, after all, right, mate?" Marine asked.

Blaze just sighed. She couldn't believe this girl. Sonic looked at her with an expression that told Blaze they would keep an eye on her.

"Orright, so now that that's settled, let's go, you lot!" Marine said as she started heading to the hovercraft.

"Uh, Marine, where are you going to go?" Tails asked. Marine hadn't thought about that.

"Well, uh…" Marine tried to say, but she couldn't get anything out. Then she pointed out in some random direction. "I'll bet there are heaps of them pirates out that way!"

"Wait." Blaze said. "I have an idea. To search for clues, we should head northeast or directly east. To the northeast lie the ice floes, the home of the Vikings. They had probably encountered and fought the pirates, so they may know something. And not much is known about the east, so it would be a perfect place for the pirates to hide."

"They both sound pretty interesting, don't they?" Sonic asked.

"It's your choice." Blaze said.

"Let Marine decide. She's more eager to get going than any of us." Tails suggested. "Where do you want to go, Marine?"

"What? Don't you trust your captain's hunch?" Marine asked. "Oh well. The ice area sounds more interesting, so I choose that place."

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Tails said.

* * *

The heroes entered the Aqua Blast. Tails started the engine, the doors opened and the hovercraft sailed out, went around the island until they were pointed northeast, and headed towards the icy area. It was a long trip, but there was no danger. They were about halfway there when the radar picked up something. Tails opened the top dome so they could look out, and saw a familiar red speedboat flying towards them.

"It looks like Johnny's found another emerald, because he's heading towards us." Tails said.

As usual, it was Johnny. He stopped just short of the Aqua Blast and held up a green gem. "I found another one of those emeralds during one of my high-speed runs, and I knew you all would want it, so I came over here. As usual, you have to beat me if you want to get it."

"I'll race you again." Sonic challenged.

"Good." Johnny accepted. "Now, since we're nowhere near an island, what should we do about our race course?"

"I've got it. There are some ice floes near where we're headed. How about the first one to reach the edge of the ice floes wins?" Tails asked. "We'll go on ahead to mark the finish line."

Sonic rode out on the Wave Cyclone while Tails and the others headed off to the edge of the icy area. Soon, Johnny and Sonic were ready.

3…2…1…GO!

As usual, Johnny started out with a boost, with Sonic following behind by drafting behind him. Johnny moved back and forth to avoid various obstacles in the water, all while keeping up his speed. Sonic was impressed, but he wasn't about to lose to this guy. He hit his own booster, and soon caught up to Johnny.

"You just don't give up, do you, Sonic?" Johnny asked.

"Not now, not ever." Sonic replied.

The temperature started to cool down around them, and they knew they were closing in on the finish line. Up ahead they could see the Aqua Blast in the distance, marking the finish line. They both kicked the booster and tried to cross the finish line first. At first Sonic edged out Johnny, then it was the opposite, and it kept going back and forth until they both crossed the finish. Tails had a small camera with him, and he snapped a photo of the finish line. It didn't take long for the photo to develop. Once it did, he took a look at it, and Sonic had edged out Johnny.

"Sonic, you won!" Tails said.

"Alright!" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

"Well, you won again. Here you go." Johnny said as he tossed the emerald to Sonic. "I don't need it anyway."

* * *

Johnny then sped off as the heroes continued on their way to the area. Along the way, Sonic wanted to ask Tails something.

"Tails, why did you name this hovercraft the 'Aqua Blast'?" Sonic asked.

"It has the same name as Basil's board. He's like an older brother to me." Tails replied. "I named it after him out of respect."

"That's nice." Sonic replied.

Once they passed over the ice floes, they saw a landing point. They landed the hovercraft and stepped out onto the snowy land. It was cold, but nobody seemed to mind. As usual, Marine was amazed.

"Whoooa! It's a huge field of white." Marine said as she took in the sights.

"Look at all this snow. This is cool." Sonic said.

"So this is snow, ay?" Marine asked. "I've never seen this before."

"Well, she looks like she's occupied." Blaze said to Sonic. Then she pointed out some ice houses down the hill. "See those houses? Those are where the Vikings live."

"They should be inside, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I see some lights on, so they should be around." Blaze replied.

"Really?" Marine asked after hearing that. "Can I go see them?"

"I guess so. Just don't do anything that will make them think you're an enemy and they won't hurt you." Blaze warned.

Marine then went off to see the Vikings. Meanwhile, Blaze suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"That's weird. The Viking village guard should have showed up by now." Blaze said. "They have outsiders on the premises. They should have come and check it out. Something is not right here."

At that point, Marine came running back to the others.

"Hey, guys!" Marine called. She had a worried look on her face. "Something's wrong. I checked one of those houses, and nobody's in there!"

"What?" The three asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I thought it was weird, so I checked the other houses, and they're all empty!" Marine told them.

"Okay, something's not right here." Blaze said. "I wonder if the pirates have anything to do with this."

"I saw a cave down at the bottom of a long path. It was small from where I was, but I'm sure there's something in there." Marine said.

"It'll be a good idea to check down there." Blaze said.

"In that case, take these." Tails said as he tossed a blue board to Sonic and a purple board to Blaze. "Use these and you can get down to the bottom. I also built a couple for me and Marine."

* * *

The four went to the edge of the village, where Marine saw the cave from, and saw that the slope was perfect for snowboarding. They jumped on the snowboards and started riding down the slope. Marine, who had never been on a snowboard before, easily got the hang of it. Along the course, there were some ice half-pipes, some icy rails, and a few ramps. The Vikings would usually use this course for racing. Once they reached the first icy half-pipe, Sonic and Blaze decided to have a race.

"Hey Blaze, you think you can beat me to the bottom?" Sonic called.

"You think I can't?" Blaze called back. "Bring it on!"

Sonic and Blaze then started racing down the slope, with Tails and Marine following behind. Marine decided she wanted to join in, so she entered the race as well. Tails just chuckled and shook his head, then joined the others. It was now a free-for-all snowboard race to the ice cave. As they neared the bottom, they heard a rumbling behind them. They looked behind them, and saw that an avalanche had started, and it was headed right for them.

"AVALANCHE!" Sonic called.

"We have to get to the bottom!" Blaze called.

They still decided to race to the bottom, but now the avalanche was technically a competitor. They picked up speed as the slope became a little steeper, and soon they were at the bottom. Unfortunately for them, the avalanche wasn't far behind them, and soon, everyone was covered in the snow. They popped their heads out of the snow pile.

"Is everyone alright?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine." Sonic replied.

"All okay over here." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I'm good." Marine replied.

They pulled themselves out of the snow pile and entered the cave. It was lit up for some reason, which meant that someone was here. They continued through the cave, and what surprised them was that the whole cave was lit up. As they reached the end, it opened into a very large chamber. It looked big enough to fit at least one whale, possibly two. The cave ceiling was painted black, with lighting in the artificial stars to light up the cave. Just ahead of the heroes was a large snow bar that could hold them all. But that's not what attracted their attention. Marine went over to what looked like a wall of ice, but when she got closer, she saw figures in there. They were white polar bears that had togas, shields, swords, and horned helmets. Marine thought the others should know.

"Sonic!" Marine called. "Look at this!"

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze ran over to where Marine was standing, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Th-there are people in the ice!" Marine said.

"Those are the Vikings!" Blaze said.

But the Vikings weren't the only ones that were trapped in the ice. To the right of who looked like the leader was a light-gray hedgehog that Blaze knew all too well.

"No. Silver!"

Silver had been trapped in the ice along with the Vikings. Blaze couldn't believe it. Whoever had frozen the Vikings had also frozen Silver as well. She felt her stomach boil with rage.

"Who could do such a thing?" Tails asked.

Just then, they heard a pirate laugh behind them. They turned around to see Captain Whisker.

"Ahoy there! Why, I could be doin' such a thing, of course! D'arr!" Whisker told them.

"I had a feeling you'd be behind this!" Sonic said.

"You monster! Not only did you freeze some of the best fighters in the world, but you also froze my boyfriend!" Blaze yelled in a rage.

"Why would you do something so awful?" Tails asked.

"D'arr, why indeed! Arr…why? Ah, yes, right!" Whisker tried to find an answer. He turned to Mini and Mum. "Mateys, why did I do this?"

"Because they were in your way, boss!" Mini reminded him.

"D'arr, yes, that's right! They were in me way, so I froze the lubbers solid!" Whisker told them. "You're lookin' at the scourge of the Seven Seas now, ye dogs! Now, mateys, since I ain't got a plank, what should we be doin' for our guests here?"

"Freeze them solid, boss!" Mini said. "Right into big ol' blocks of ice!"

"D'arr, frozen solid it is, then. Time for me to shiver YOUR timbers, landlubbers!" Whisker said before calling out, "Ghost Whale! Freeze these no-good pests solid!"

In the water nearby, the heroes saw something emerge. It was a pink robotic whale. This was the Ghost Whale that Whisker had called out. It was many times larger than the heroes, so it was surprising how it could fit in the cave.

"Blaze, here it comes!" Sonic said.

"I'm ready." Blaze said.

"Count us in, too." Marine said as she and Tails took positions beside them.

"Let's go!" Sonic said.

**

* * *

**

Blizzard Peaks: Ghost Whale

The battle started with the Ghost Whale circling around them, then backing off. The heroes were wondering what it was doing when it dove underwater, then started charging at the ice platform they were on. They backed off as the Ghost Whale took a bite out of the ice platform, but the ice was so hard that it was stuck to the platform. As usual, Marine was the first one to attack. She jumped to the large red node on the head and punched it, and the Ghost Whale reared back and opened its mouth, trying to recover.

"I'll bet the weak spot is inside it." Blaze said.

"I'll go in first!" Sonic said as he jumped inside. Once inside, he heard a warning timer.

"_Warning! Unidentified object has entered interior. Thirty seconds to washout!"_ The voice said. He only had thirty seconds before the washout system would flood the whale and blow him out. He had to find the object quickly.

He found it near the center. It was a console that seemed to be controlling the washout system, as well as the other robot functions. He charged up a spin dash and bashed into it, busting the console a bit. The washout system then activated, throwing him out of the blowhole in the whale's head. He landed back on the ice platform as the Ghost Whale went around the platform, then backed off and charged again. Once it bit into the platform, Marine hit the weak spot again. The whale opened its mouth, and this time, Tails went in. Using his flying ability, he could reach the weak spot faster than Sonic could. He just flew over the obstacles in the way, and reached the console.

"This must be it." Tails said.

He flew at it, and slammed it using his tails. This busted the console, and the washout system kicked Tails out. He landed back on the platform as the whale started to repeat its earlier action.

"This is getting boring." Sonic complained.

"All it does is the same thing over and over." Blaze said.

It bit down on the ice platform again, and the result left only a little bit of it left. One more bite, and there wouldn't be enough for all of them to stand on. Then the Ghost Whale could eat them, spit them out, and they would land in the water.

"Now I see what it's doing!" Tails said. "It's trying to send us into the water!"

Marine hit the weak spot again, and the mouth opened up once again.

"Marine, this time, you go in!" Blaze said.

Marine jumped in, dodged the obstacles, and reached the center. Her path was relatively simple. She bashed the console using a two-handed slam, and the washout system kicked her out. Once she was back on the land, there was a warning signal coming from it. One more hit, and it would be destroyed. The whale had been knocked out of commission, so Blaze covered herself in a flame tornado, jumped at the node, and slammed into it. The resulting impact shattered the node. Sonic and the others quickly jumped off of the ice platform and back onto the shoreline near the Vikings as the Ghost Whale exploded. A bunch of light-blue crystals shot out from it, as well as a green square-cut emerald.

**Ghost Whale: Destroyed!**

* * *

Whisker couldn't believe it. The Ghost Whale had been destroyed. He needed to get out of there and regroup.

"D'arr, it be a wee bit chilly here." Whisker said. "Let's be getting back home where it be warm, mateys!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Mini and Mum said as they took off. Sonic and Blaze tried to catch him, but he was gone.

"Did he get away?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if there's one thing he's good at, it's slipping through our fingers." Sonic said.

"You're only just kenning that now, mate?" Marine asked. Then she noticed the light-blue crystals. "Look! More Materials!"

They gathered as much as they could, and Blaze went over to pick up the green square-cut gem.

"The green Sol Emerald!" Blaze said. "That's four of them."

"Come on, we have to help the Vikings and Silver!" Tails said.

"Okay." Sonic said. "Blaze, do your thing."

"Alright." Blaze said. "Stand back."

The other three stepped back, and Blaze started to raise the temperature around herself. She stepped close to the ice, and it slowly began to melt. She first started to melt the ice around Silver. Since the psychic hedgehog wasn't like the Vikings, Blaze was more worried about him. Once the ice around him had melted, Silver stepped out. He was cold from the ice.

"Silver!" Blaze said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?" Silver asked as he returned it.

"I came here to check something out, and we noticed the Vikings were missing. So we came down here, and we found you." Blaze explained. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Blaze then raised her temperature so Silver could warm up. After a moment, Silver was no longer freezing.

"Thanks, Blaze." Silver said.

Blaze nodded, then she set about releasing the rest of the Vikings. Once they were free, the leader stepped up.

"Ohoo! We're saved." The leader said. "If you hadn't come, we'd've been done for, for sure, yup!"

"Oh, no worries, eh! My mates 'ere were able to handle it in a jiffy, yeah." Marine told him.

"It must have been terrible for you guys, though." Tails said.

"We tried to fight off the pirates when they showed up on our island." The leader explained. "The gray hedgehog, whom you call Silver, had seen the pirates headed toward us, and tried to warn us. But all of us got frozen by those weird machines they had, yup."

"Those nasty little buggers!" Marine said.

"Mr. Viking…" Tails began.

"Please, call me Norman." The leader said.

"Uh, Norman, do you know anything at all about those pirates?" Tails asked.

"Well, they say that they make their hideout in some ancient ruins from days of yore, yup." Norman explained.

"Ancient ruins?" You mean…" Blaze said.

"Blaze, do you know something about this?" Silver asked.

"Well, to a certain extent. The ancient texts speak of a city that existed on a continent in the sky." Blaze explained. "But one day, it fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean. I never paid the legend much heed, but…"

"Aye, neither had we. But the pirates spoke of it like it were real, yup, and so…"

"I see. Well, what do we do, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Well, this sure isn't much to go on." Sonic said.

"What's that you reckon, mate? Those pirates 'ave gotta be in those ruins." Marine said. "Think about it, mate: legends! When has a legend ever not been true, huh? HUH?"

"Okay, Marine, just…calm down, okay." Sonic said in an annoyed voice.

"How long have you managed to put up with her?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Longer than you know." Blaze replied.

"Well, for now, let's see if we can find any more info on the pirates." Tails suggested.

"Let's head east, then. Much that way is unknown, so we should learn something new." Blaze said as they turned to leave.

"Good luck, friends!" Norman called as they left.

"Thanks again, Mr. Norman!" Tails called back.

As they returned to the Aqua Blast, Silver asked Blaze something.

"Blaze, what are Sonic and Tails doing here?" Silver asked.

"They landed here somehow…" Blaze said as she began explaining the story. Tails started up the hovercraft, and they left the snowy region.

**End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

Sonic and the others have found Silver, who had been frozen along with the Vikings. Whisker has run off again, and there's no telling where he may be. Will they find him? How many times is Whisker going to escape? And will they find these "ancient ruins"? Keep reading the story to find out.

I know the boss battle wasn't that good, but the actual boss battle in the game is boring. Just bash the head, enter the whale, reach the…mechanism or whatever it is, get shot out, and repeat two more times, then bash the head once more to win. That's it.

Well, Read and Review.


	9. Sky Babylon Garden

Disclaimer: You all know it.

Note: I decided to stop the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. If something comes up, I'll post it at the beginning, but other than that, the only thing above the title of the chapter will be the usual disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Sky Babylon Garden.

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Marine had just returned to Southern Island after freeing the Vikings and Silver, who had been trapped in ice in the Blizzard Peaks. Now they were ready to move to the east, into the unknown area. What would they find there?

They were about to leave when they heard someone calling them.

"Hey, Blaze!" The voice called. They looked behind them to see another koala. This one was in a guardsman's suit, which was blue. He was wearing brown shoes and a blue guard's cap. In a sheathe on his left side was a sword.

"Gardon? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"You know this guy, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Gardon is my personal guard and informant. He's helped me through countless battles here." Blaze explained.

"Personal guard? I don't get it." Tails said.

"Well, uh…you see…I'm a…a…" Blaze couldn't get it out.

"She's the princess of this dimension." Gardon finished.

"A princess?" Silver asked. Blaze blushed slightly. "I don't believe this. I'm in love with a princess."

"Wait! You're in love with Blaze?" Gardon asked. Silver nodded. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

"Uh, Gardon, whatever your business here is, make it quick. We've got to go somewhere." Blaze urged.

"Right. Well, I'm sure by now that you've noticed that the Sol Emeralds have been missing." Gardon said.

"Yeah. We've recovered four of them." Blaze replied.

"Four of them? That's amazing." Gardon said, surprised that more than half of them had been recovered. "Well, I was out spying on the pirates, and I saw them inserting one of the Sol Emeralds into a robot that they had made. They were also taking some jewels that were scattered around the lands and using them to build the robots."

"That must be why Sol Emeralds and Materials have been popping out of the robots we destroy." Tails remarked. "The pirates have been using them to build the robots."

"So, what do we do?" Silver asked.

"Let's continue onward. I think we'll find something." Blaze said.

"Good luck, Your Highness." Gardon yelled.

"Please don't call me that." Blaze said. "And thank you."

* * *

They hopped into the Aqua Blast and headed towards the east, where they were going to continue their exploration. As they passed the ship graveyard, they saw an island to the southeast of it. They decided to land there. Maybe someone on the island would have some information. They landed on the island, only to find a deserted island with a home.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

"What a tiny little island. Do you think it's deserted?" Sonic asked.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't. Sonic jumped back just in time to avoid a hammer coming down on him. He recovered to see who his attacker was. A koala **(yes, another one)**, came up to them. He was wearing a purple shirt, had his hat behind his back, and the usual sandals. He wasn't too happy with them on his island.

"Orright, who's there?" He demanded.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Okay, you lot, spill it! What're you doin' here on my island!?" The koala asked.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I guess this island isn't so deserted after all." Silver said.

By this time, the koala was getting angry at them for not answering. "Come on, then. Out with it! What's the big idea, settin' foot on my island!?" He demanded.

"He seems to think that we're his enemies." Blaze said.

"And just where the heck did you lot come from, anyway?" The koala asked.

Marine walked up to the koala, as if she remembered him.

"Oy, this bloke's a riot. I say we add him to our crew!" Marine said. The koala seemed to recognize her.

"Ahhhh! You!"

"Whaaa! Who…who are you?"

A few minutes later, everyone had come to an understanding.

"My name's Daikun. Pleased to meet ya." Daikun introduced himself. "Sorry about earlier, you lot. I didn't realize you were all cobbers with Marine."

He then turned to Marine. "You didn't recognize me at all, did ya, Marine? Forgot all about ol' Daikun, I bet."

"No worries, though, yeah?" Marine said. "I was only an ankle biter back then, after all."

"So, what was that you were saying before?" Blaze asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. There's an island to the east of here." Daikun told them. "Every so often, I'd hear some real weirdo sound comin' from way off in the distance. It was all a bit too noisy, so I went to see just where the heck it was comin' from."

"And it was to the east?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I just came back from the same place, and I saw you guys, and I thought you were intruders. That's why I kind of attacked." Daikun explained. "By the way, I found something interesting while I was there."

Daikun then pulled out a gray gem. Sonic recognized it immediately.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed.

"A what?" Daikun asked.

"A Chaos Emerald. It's one of seven. When used together, they can do who knows what." Tails explained.

"Well, if you need it, then here you go. I have no use for it anyway." Daikun said as he handed it over. "Anyway, as I was saying, that island seems like the ground is shakin' or something like that."

"The ground is shaking, huh?" Sonic asked.

"But there are no volcanoes in this region. That sort of thing shouldn't be happening." Blaze said.

"Which means that something fishy must be happening on that island." Silver said.

"You're right." Tails said. "Let's head east and check that island out."

"All right, let's set sail!" Marine said. "Thanks for the help there, Daikun."

"Aw, don't mention it." Daikun replied.

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver headed back to the boat, but Marine stopped to tell Daikun something.

"You should come back to the village sometime, mate. It'll be great." Marine said.

"I might." Daikun replied.

* * *

They continued to the east, where Daikun said the earthquakes were supposed to be happening. It wasn't far from Daikun's island where they landed. The island had a large hole in the center of it, yet sunlight was entering it.

"Wow, talk about a weird island." Tails commented. "It's like the entire island is hollow, with that huge hole and everything."

"Caves so deep, where you can still see the sun…it's amazing and scary all at once." Blaze said.

"Aw, quit yer fussin'!" Marine said. "I think the sunlight makes it a fair bit safer, if you ask me."

"She does have a point." Silver said.

"Well, that may be so, but these holes just can't be natural." Tails said.

Just then, Marine noticed something. "Hey mates, take a gander at that!"

"Wh-whoa, what the…?" Tails wondered. "It looks like some sort of statue."

"This could be some huge treasure!" Marine said, in her usual excited tone. "Think we oughta nick it, mates?"

"No, Marine, just leave it alone, okay?" Tails requested. But Marine, of course, wouldn't listen.

"Aw, but this 'ere could be the discovery of the century, don't you reckon?" Marine asked.

"These ruins are valuable historic relics. Stealing from them is a criminal act." Blaze said.

"Aw, how come I'm getting the rough end of the pineapple from you?" Marine asked. "I'm not gonna get my paws all over it TOO much."

"Marine, stop!" Blaze said. "I said don't touch it! What if you break it?"

"Come on, Blaze." Marine said. "No worries, really."

"MARINE, STOP!" Silver yelled, but it was too late. Marine tried to pick it up, and it moved. There was a low rumble. Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that does it! Marine, be more careful next time!" Silver said. He wasn't too happy with Marine.

"I'll say. Every one of us could be endangered by your thoughtless actions." Blaze added.

"You understand, Marine?" Sonic asked. "We just don't want anyone to get…"

Just then, a noise came from out of nowhere.

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked.

Then a rumble occurred, like an earthquake. Soon, the heroes felt themselves rising into the air.

"Whoooooa!" Tails yelled.

"What's happening!?" Marine yelled.

* * *

Soon, everyone had landed on the ground. But they weren't on the island anymore.

"Owowowowowow…What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"Is everyone all right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I…" Blaze began, but stopped when she looked over the edge of the cliff. "Sonic, look down there!"

Sonic and the others, who had recovered by this time, looked down with Blaze, and saw that there were clouds below them.

"Strange as it sounds, it looks like we got blasted off of that island and ended up here." Tails concluded.

"It…sure looks that way." Blaze said, nervous for some reason. "Guess that, ah…it must've, y'know, been set so that…"

Silver looked at Blaze, concerned. Blaze had never been nervous like that before. Blaze then turned to them.

"Hey, g-guys? Why…why don't we just back away from the edge, here…yeah?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, is something wrong?" Marine asked.

"No, no, come on." Blaze declined. "We just need to back away, and everything will be fine."

Blaze started moving everyone away from the edge. Once they were out of range of the edge, Blaze calmed down. Silver was concerned, however.

"Blaze, why did you get so nervous all of a sudden?" Silver asked.

"No reason." Blaze replied, a little too quickly.

"Blaze, are you afraid of heights?" Silver asked. Blaze immediately blushed.

"What? No, I'm…" Blaze tried to say, but she knew he had figured it out. "…okay, I guess I am."

"Blaze, it's okay." Silver said, giving her a hug. "Everyone's afraid of something."

"I hate water." Sonic said. "Marine's afraid of ghosts…"

"HEY! I am not!" Marine declined. "I just got startled a bit, that's all."

"I don't know what Tails is afraid of." Silver said. "And I'm afraid of losing you."

"Aw, Silver." Blaze said as she gave him a quick kiss. Then she put on a straight face. "Okay, so where are we? We know that we got launched someplace high up, but…"

"Aw, now she's flipped back to her normal self…" Marine said. Blaze quickly blushed. Having reacted that way in front of her friends wasn't something she liked.

"Right." Sonic said, changing the subject and calming Blaze down a little. "I mean, if we're on the other side of the clouds, we're pretty darn high up."

"Also, the buildings here look really old. I'd almost guess that they're ancient." Tails commented.

"Well, there are tales of a continent in the sky…" Blaze mentioned. "Supposedly, it's the last remnant of an ancient civilization. Which means that…"

Just then, they heard a familiar "D'arr har har har!"

"C…Captain Whisker!" Blaze said.

"Oy, it's that bloke with the face fuzz again." Marine said.

"You!" Silver said. "You were the one who froze me in the Blizzard Peaks!"

"I never thought I'd be seein' yer faces here, landlubbers!" Whisker said. "Ain't the place for visitors. I'm impressed at yer bein' able to make it up to this place."

"So, these ruins here are really…" Blaze began.

"D'arr har har! You be knowin' the story then, I take it?" Whisker asked. "The ruins of…arr…The, arr…ruins of…"

"Sky Babylon, captain!" Mini finished.

"D'arr, yes!" Whisker said as he remembered. "Welcome to Sky Babylon, ye scallywags!"

"Sky Babylon!" Blaze exclaimed. "So it really does exist, just like the legends said!"

"You know, that's actually pretty cool." Silver said.

"Right, then! C'mon, mates!" Marine said. "Let's get ourselves on a walkabout 'ere, yeah?"

"Marine, we didn't come here for sightseeing." Blaze told her.

"Alright, alright." Marine said. "You know, you could talk the leg off an iron pot, you know!"

"Say what?" Blaze asked. "You want to go at it!?"

"Bring it on!" Marine challenged.

Before they could start fighting, a trail of fire came between them. It originated from Whisker, who wasn't about to let them ignore him.

"Arrr, mateys! Pay attention back up here!" Whisker demanded. "I'll not be ignored by the likes of you yet again!"

"Don't worry about that." Silver said. "I'll make sure you're busy."

"D'arr, then let me show ye just how much attention I warrant, ye rascals!" Whisker said. "Ghost Condor, get them!"

Just then, a large green flying robot appeared. It had green-and-yellow "teeth", a long green tail, a red diamond on its head, and two platforms surrounding it.

"I'll take this thing on." Silver said.

"Alone?" Blaze asked.

"It's in my best interest to get him back for freezing me." Silver said. "I can handle it."

"Good luck, Silver." Blaze said as Silver walked up to it.

**

* * *

**

Sky Babylon: Ghost Condor

The battle started with the Ghost Condor firing some red mines out from its tail cannon. They headed right towards Silver, and these were homing mines, so they had locked onto him. Silver quickly dodged to the left and right to avoid them, but he waited until the last second to do so, because these mines would lose their lock-on if they missed their target. The robot then fired some green mines. Silver jumped from one to the other to reach the platforms surrounding the robot. He thought he was safe on those platforms, but the Ghost Condor fired two missiles from its tail cannon which homed in on the psychic hedgehog. He knew he had to do something, and he knew he couldn't dodge them.

Then he remembered. He had psychic powers. He jumped, grabbed the missiles with his psychokinetic powers, and launched them at the red diamond on its head. One of the missiles missed the target, but the other hit dead on.

"I guess the red diamond is its weak spot." Silver said to himself. "But just using its own missiles against it isn't going to work."

He then saw the Ghost Condor drop to his level and start spinning. It was going to charge at him. He waited for the right moment, and moved left as it started charging. Once it was close, he quickly shifted to the right, which allowed him to dodge the attack. The Ghost Condor then returned to its original position, then sent down one of the platforms. The platform went to Silver's left side and started moving towards him. Spikes came out of the side, ready to impale him. He quickly ducked, and the platform passed over him.

Meanwhile, the other platform had appeared above him, and spikes came out of the bottom, ready to drive him into the ground…permanently. Silver saw it above him, quickly got up, and moved to the side. However, the platform stayed with him. As it started spinning and coming down, Silver stepped back, allowed it to drop, picked it up with his psychic powers, and aimed it at the red diamond.

"I think this belongs to you!" Silver said as he threw the platform back. The platform slammed into the diamond, and caused the Ghost Condor to start shaking violently. He then covered himself in psychic energy and started spinning towards it.

"PSYCHIC SCREW!" Silver shouted.

Silver charged at the Ghost Condor, altering direction enough to keep on track with the diamond. It was hard, but he was able to succeed. He busted through the diamond, then through the Condor itself, emerging on the other side.

**Ghost Condor: Destroyed!**

* * *

The Ghost Condor exploded into large amounts of gold crystals, as well as a gray square-cut emerald. Silver went over and picked it up.

"This is the gray Sol Emerald!" Silver exclaimed. He tossed it to Blaze while Sonic, Tails, and Marine gathered up the gold crystals. Then they all turned to Whisker, who couldn't believe that his robot had been destroyed.

"Arr, this wind be rufflin' up me whiskers something fierce!" Whisker said. "Let's get back, now, mateys."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Mini and Mum replied as the three of them took off. They started chasing him, but he had already disappeared.

"Don't tell me he ran away again." Sonic said.

"Those guys just will not sit still." Blaze said.

"Well, if you were a bad guy, would you sit still and get beaten?" Marine asked.

"She has a point, you know." Silver stated.

Just then, Tails noticed something over to the side. It was a large purple stone slab with some ancient writing on it. "Hey guys, check this out."

Sonic, Marine, Blaze, and Silver walked over to where Tails had noticed the slab.

"Hm? What's this? Some kind of monument?" Sonic asked.

"Something's written on it." Tails said. "I can't read whatever language it's in, though."

"Orright, then, chums, step aside and let Captain Marine take a butcher's at this 'ere." Marine said as she looked at it.

"Marine, you can read this?" Tails asked. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"_Hmm…Uh-huh…?"_ Marine thought to herself. _"Crikey, this don't make a lick of sense! I'm really up the gumtree now!"_

Blaze was tired of everyone not being able to understand it, so she finally stepped up. "Out of the way! Let me see this."

"Oy, howzat?" Marine asked. "Don't be such a stickybeak, Blaze!"

"This is some pretty ancient writing, all right." Blaze said, ignoring Marine's comment. "Let's see what it says…"

She studied it for a moment, taking in every word she read, until she finally realized it.

"I know why the pirates came here!" Blaze said, catching everyone's attention. "They wanted to destroy this place!"

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"This writing talks about ancient ruins." Blaze told them.

"You mean the ruins that the pirates are supposedly using as their hideout?" Tails asked.

"That's got to be it!" Sonic said. "Blaze, what does the writing say?"

"It says, _"To reach our homeland, head north along the shallows, and you shall find it there."_ Blaze told them.

"North, eh?" Marine asked, pointing south. "That's that way!"

"Um, Marine, north is THIS way." Tails said, pointing north.

"Yes, well…" Blaze began, but she couldn't find out the right words.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked. "You still look worried about something, Blaze."

"The problem is how we'll get in." Blaze said. "It seems that the entryway is on the sea floor."

"An underwater entrance?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, that's what it says. I wasn't the one who wrote this." Blaze snapped.

"Jeez, sorry." Sonic said.

"Underwater?" Marine asked. "How the heck are we supposed to get down there?"

As usual, Tails had the answer. "That's no problem. I'll just build us a submarine."

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!" Tails replied, holding up a few Aqua Materials and some Gold Materials. "With the Material from Blizzard Peaks, and this Gold Material we got just now, it'll be a cinch."

"You're the best, Tails." Blaze said. "Those pirates will never know what hit them."

"_Right, now what's all this yabber about a summerine?"_ Marine thought to herself, though she didn't show any signs of misunderstanding.

"First, let's head back to the island." Silver said.

With that, they took the emeralds and Materials and returned to the island.

**End of Chapter 9.**

* * *

Five of both emeralds, and more Materials, have been collected. And the heroes are getting ready to begin their "quest" for the pirates' base. Will they succeed? Keep reading the story to find out.

Read and Review.


	10. Collecting the Clues

Characters © Respective Owners

Sonic and Co. © Sega

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Collecting the Clues.

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Marine, and Silver had just returned from Sky Babylon after Captain Whisker escaped them. They had collected some Gold Materials, as well as recovered the gray Sol Emerald. Before that, they had met Gardon, who told them about how the pirates' robots were being created, and Daikun, who had managed to somehow collect the gray Chaos Emerald.

Now they were in Marine's house, where Tails was coming up with a design for the submarine, Marine was checking the Materials, Sonic was standing in the corner, dozing, and Silver was telling Blaze about the fight against the pirates before being frozen by them.

"…and I was the last one to get frozen." Silver told Blaze. "I held it back as long as I could, but it eventually overcame me."

"That must have been cold." Blaze said.

"Trust me, it was." Silver said.

Just then, there was a rumbling on Southern Island.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked. "Is this an earthquake?"

"The whole island's shaking!" Marine yelled.

"Marine, get under the desk!" Sonic said. Marine was holding on to the house's support beam.

"I don't think so, mate!" Marine declined. "I'm stickin' right 'ere!"

Sonic and Tails hid under the desk, dragging Marine down with them, while Silver put a psychic barrier over himself and Blaze. The earthquake lasted for about 3 minutes before calming down. Everyone waited for a couple of minutes, waiting for it to possibly start up again. When it didn't, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I think it's stopped." Tails said.

"Is everyone all right?" Sonic asked.

Silver dropped the barrier. "Yeah, we're good."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Marine said. "But that was rough. I'm still shaking and jittering 'ere."

"Are earthquakes a common thing around here?" Tails asked.

"Nah, mate, they're about as rare as hen's teeth." Marine replied.

"She's right. Earthquakes are far from a common occurrence." Blaze added.

"If that's true, then something is definitely up." Sonic said.

"Well, you know there are stories surrounding the jeweled scepter." Blaze said. "The Jeweled Scepter is said to hold power over the planet's geological activity, for one."

"So, since the pirates have the scepter, is that causing the increase in volcanic activity?" Tails asked.

"It may just be a coincidence, but the scepter cave was deep underground." Blaze told them. "In fact, it was quite close to the planet's mantle."

"Does that mean we should assume a worst-case scenario?" Sonic asked.

"If we don't get the scepter back, who know what'll happen." Silver said. "We'll just have to do something about it."

"Yeah, just leave it to me." Marine said.

"Uh, how about you start by getting out from under the desk, Marine?" Blaze asked. Marine came out with her usual smile on her face.

"Well, now that that's over, what do we do about the submarine?" Tails asked.

"I know the place." Marine said as she started to leave. The others had no choice but to follow her since she knew the island better than them. She took them through the island's plains to the northwest corner of the island, where there was a large crack in the land. The crack had overfilled with water. It was the perfect place for the sub. Marine took the Aqua and Gold Materials and tossed them up into the air, then took the blueprints for the submarine and tossed them into the center of the materials which had formed a spinning circle. The materials started copying the blueprints, and another bright light flashed. Once it had disappeared, there was a large tower with a blue dome at the top.

* * *

They went inside to see a large blue whale-like boat. It was blue, with a dark blue frame, and a cyan hatch. There was a stepladder that allowed them to reach the hatch. In the rear was a cargo bay for the Wave Cyclone. The bay opened by the tail.

"Well, here it is. The Deep Typhoon." Tails said.

"Neat!" Marine exclaimed. "A real honest summerine!"

"Submarine." Blaze corrected.

"Alright. This is great!" Sonic said.

"This looks heavy, though." Marine said. "When it goes down, how's it gonna come back up?"

"Don't worry." Tails told her. "It's designed to float, too. It's perfectly safe for underwater travel."

"Really?" Marine asked. "I get to see all the little fishies and the big ol' sharkies and all? I wanna get goin' right away!"

"Keep it together, Marine." Blaze said. "This isn't a field trip."

"As for the sightseeing, not at the moment." Silver spoke up. "But after all this is over, maybe."

"Right now, we've got to find the pirates' hideout." Sonic said.

"Hey now, no need to get all agro on me." Marine said. "Your captain's just being a little joker."

"Well, at any rate, all of the information seems to indicate that the pirates are hiding out at the ruins." Blaze said. "And the entrance to those ruins is on the sea floor."

"Well, then let's set sail." Tails said. "All aboard!"

"Orright, then! Time for Captain Marine's maiden voyage under the sea!" Marine exclaimed.

* * *

With that, they entered the submarine. The door to the dock opened, and the Deep Typhoon sailed out. Before diving, Tabby came out and parked the Wave Cyclone inside the cargo bay, then swam back to the island. As the heroes left, they decided that the best way to find the ruins would be to return to the island that took them to Sky Babylon, and head north from there. As they reached the island that catapulted them to Sky Babylon, they discovered something above them from above the water. They decided to surface, only to find…

"Oh great. Johnny." Sonic said.

Indeed, it was Johnny, on his usual red speedboat. He pulled up next to the Deep Typhoon. "Well, I see you've got yourselves another boat."

"Yeah, and I suppose you have another emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Sure do." Johnny replied as he held up the cyan Chaos Emerald. "And I challenge you to a race for it."

"Typical." Sonic said to himself. "Alright. I might as well so you'll quit bugging us."

"Great." Johnny said. "Our course will be the perimeter of this island."

Sonic, now on the Wave Cyclone, and Johnny lined up at the starting line that Tails had set.

3…2…1…GO!

Johnny left the starting line with an even bigger boost than before, leaving Sonic behind. The blue blur knew he'd have a tough challenge this time. He kicked his own booster and tried his hardest to catch up. There was no telling how Johnny would react if he won. He'd either give them the emerald or take off with it, depending on how close it was. Fortunately for him, Johnny had left a long trail of boost rings. He started to go through each of them, trying to catch up so if he lost by a close margin, Johnny might give them the emerald since it would be close.

About three-quarters through the course, Sonic finally had Johnny in his sights. Now the question that remained was: Could he catch up and beat him? He would find out shortly as he kicked the booster to close the distance. He saw the finish line in sight, and knew that if he was to win, he'd have to have an extra boost. As luck would have it, though, there was a ramp nearby. He jumped off of it, gained some boost energy from the air time, and kicked the booster.

To his surprise, the booster had more kick this time, and he could barely hang on. He looked back to see a boost pad in the water. How that had been set there, he didn't know. But right at the finish line, Sonic passed Johnny. It was another photo finish. It wasn't long before the photo came into view. Once Tails had looked at it…

"And the winner is…Johnny." Tails said, his voice low on that last word.

"Is that all you've got?" Johnny taunted. "I win this time."

He looked at the emerald, then tossed it to Sonic. "What the heck. I had fun, and it was close. I suppose you deserve it for your effort."

Johnny then took off, leaving the five heroes in confusion.

"Uh, what just happened?" Silver asked.

"Johnny just gave us the cyan Chaos Emerald." Tails replied.

"Well, at least we have it." Blaze said.

* * *

Sonic returned the Wave Cyclone to the cargo bay, then he himself got into the Deep Typhoon, which returned underwater. They kept going north, under the glaciers and ice floes near the Blizzard Peaks region, until they found an underwater cavern. They headed into it, and went a little ways into the path before resurfacing…only to find a large gold door with a diamond-shaped stone centerpiece, which had three stone circle plates on it.

"D'arr har har har!" A familiar voice came from the side.

"I know that laugh." Sonic said.

"Captain Whisker!" Blaze, Tails, and Silver said at the same time.

"Oy, it's the fuzzy-faced bloke again." Marine said. Whisker was tired of that.

"D'arr, my name be Whisker, and you full well know it, lass." Whisker said. "You done well to get this far."

"Very impressive, Sonic, yes!" Mini and Mum said in unison.

"So this is your hideout?" Blaze asked.

"Indeed, and ye'll not be getting' in through this here door, neither, ye troublemakers." Whisker taunted. "It be far too strong to just blow down with any of your crafty little weapons."

"He's right." Tails said. "If the door can withstand the water pressure at this depth, then…"

"Let us in, you fiend!" Blaze demanded. Marine then stepped up.

"Oy, fuzzy, gimme a fair go at this." Marine said.

"D'arr, what is it, then?" Whisker asked.

"How is it that you lot are able to get in 'ere, then?" Marine asked. Whisker just laughed.

"D'arr har har! You take ol' Captain Whisker for a fool, do ye?" Whisker asked. "I'll not be tellin' ye that if ye align the bits in the middle of the door, it'll open!"

The five heroes stared at Whisker in confusion. He had just contradicted himself by telling them what he said he was not going to tell them.

"Boss, you should probably not mention that." Mini said. Whisker then realized what he had said.

"D'arr, yer right!" Whisker said. "I've gone and blabbered too much!"

"So, does that mean you're not going to tell us how to go about setting it?" Blaze asked, with a devious smile on her face.

"D'arr, of course not!" Whisker said. "I'll not tell you about the three markers with the hints on them. Nor will I be tellin' you that they're in the crater below Sky Babylon!"

"You're a funny little drongo, there, mate, you know that?" Marine asked. They had learned everything they needed to know.

"Boss, you're saying too much!" Mum told his boss.

"_D'arr, at this rate, I'll be givin' away all of me secrets!"_ Whisker thought to himself before turning back to the heroes. "It be time to trim me whiskers now, mateys! I'll be seein' you around, then!"

Whisker then ran off, not believing that he had just told them how to enter his base.

"Get back here, mate!" Marine yelled. "Keep on with the yammering!"

"It's okay, Marine." Blaze said. "He told us more than enough."

"Let's head to the island below Sky Babylon. That's where he said those hints were." Silver suggested.

"He said there were three markers out there." Tails mentioned. "Which means they're probably scattered or underground."

"This should be fun." Marine said. "Let's have a go at it, then."

"Right." Blaze actually agreed. "We should go right away. The less time we take, the more time we have to stop Whisker."

* * *

With that, they hopped back into the Deep Typhoon and headed back to the island below Sky Babylon. The crater was still there, and there was a stone slab sticking out of the center ground. The heroes went into the crater and looked at it. The slab had an upside down 'C' shape with two dots, one in the center, the other looking like it connected the 'C'.

"I think this is one of them." Sonic said.

"We're one step closer to finding out the pattern." Blaze said before looking around the rest of the crater. "Now, where are the other two?"

"They must be underground." Silver said. "If I expand my psychokinesis, I can see underground using my Psychic Sight. That will allow me to find the slabs."

Silver then placed his hand to the ground and closed his eyes, concentrating on the underground. If his concentration was broken, he'd have to restart. Luckily, it didn't take him long. He spotted the stone slabs underground, then he knew a move he could use to bring them up.

"Psychic…" Silver began. "…PULSE!"

Silver then released a pulse from his hand, which shot out towards the two stone slabs, and the force of it popped them out from the ground. Blaze and Sonic went to retrieve them as Silver returned to his normal state. Once Sonic and Blaze returned with the slabs, Tails took a look at them. One had a question mark near the top, turned sideways, with a dot in the center of the question mark, and another dot right next to it. The other had an upside-down 'L' shape, with two dots under it, one under the other.

"Well, I think that's all three of them." Tails said. "We can carry them with us since they aren't too heavy."

"Let's go back to Southern Island first." Silver suggested.

On the way, Marine brought something up. "I wonder why all the need for a walkabout."

"Well, they are ancient ruins, after all." Blaze said. "After the floating continent fell to earth, the people had to live down here among us. But they longed one day to return to the sky, so they left keys to point the way, so that one day, their descendants might regain what they themselves had lost."

"Then those keys were the stone markers." Silver concluded.

"Does that mean that the pirates found those keys and solved the riddle, too?" Tails asked.

"I don't think they're smart enough to have done that…not on their own, at least." Blaze told them.

"There has to be someone else behind the scenes." Sonic said.

* * *

Once they were back at Southern Island, they took about an hour to rest up, then they returned to the Deep Typhoon.

"Everyone, we're all set!" Tails called. Everyone was determined to succeed this time.

"Then let's head back to the pirates' hideout!" Sonic declared.

"There's no room for failure here." Blaze told them.

"Don't worry, Blaze." Marine said. "Ol' fuzzy-face won't know what hit 'im. Not once Captain Marine here conks him good."

At that point, everyone turned to Marine.

"Um, Marine…" Sonic began.

"Oy, what's that look for, mate?" Marine asked.

"Things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out." Silver said.

"We've decided that it would be best if you stayed here." Blaze said. "Don't worry, though. Sonic, Tails, and Silver will be coming along. We'll take care of them."

"I mean, that would be best, right?" Tails asked.

"Marine, do you remember the promise you made?" Blaze asked. "You said that you'd agree to the group's decisions, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! Where's all this coming from?" Marine asked. "You're just yanking my chain, right? I'm still game."

"But Marine…" Tails tried to say, but Marine wouldn't let him.

"You said we were ready to go, mate, so let's go!" Marine said. "There's no way I'm packing up and quitting this 'ere adventure!"

"Marine, listen to me!" Blaze yelled. She had had enough of this.

"Crikey, what's with the shouting all of a sudden?" Marine asked.

"Since you don't seem to understand what we're getting at, I'll just say it." Blaze said. She then yelled, "YOU'RE A NUISANCE!!!"

Those three words struck Sonic, Tails, and Silver hard, but Marine was struck the hardest. Had Blaze just called her that?

"A…a nuisance?" Marine asked. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"Just what I said!" Blaze yelled.

"What?" Marine asked. "I…I'm not a nuisance! I…I was your captain, right? I was always looking out for you lot! Right? Come on, tell her! Sonic? T-Tails?"

Sonic, Tails, and Silver were trying to think of something that would help her calm down, but Marine took their silence as an agreement with Blaze.

"You…you all DO think I'm a nuisance, don't you?" Marine asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You…you're all a bunch of drongos!"

Marine then ran out, crying. Sonic and Tails couldn't believe it, but Silver took Marine's reaction the hardest. Marine was only 8 years old, and Blaze had just come out and yelled at her. Sonic and Tails turned to Blaze.

"Blaze, that was harsh!" Tails told her. "I mean, I know we can't take her with us, but you didn't have to…"

"If I hadn't yelled at her, she would've kept insisting that she come along." Blaze said, defending herself.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Silver yelled. Blaze turned to him. "Blaze, from what I know, she's just 8 years old, and you come out yelling at her like she's your age!"

"What…what are you saying!?" Blaze asked.

"I'm saying that you should have calmed down and talked to her instead of yelling at her like that!" Silver replied. "I can't believe what you did!"

"Look, I needed to tell her that coming along wasn't going to work!" Blaze defended herself.

"Yeah, and I suppose yelling at her was the best way to do so?" Silver asked, yelling. "SEE IF I EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Silver then stormed out of the dock, leaving Blaze shocked. Her boyfriend had just technically broken up with her. What he had said showed it. She couldn't believe it. She had just lost her boyfriend. Sonic tried to get her mind off of it.

"Come on, Blaze. Let's get going to the pirates' hideout." Sonic suggested. "It'll help you get your mind off of what just happened."

"I-I hope so." Blaze said, still shaken up.

The trio got into the Deep Typhoon and started it up. Meanwhile, Marine had reentered the dock. She was still crying a bit.

"I-I can't just give up 'ere…" Marine said to herself. "I've gotta prove my worth as captain. I gotta go and stop that ol' fuzzy face!"

Marine then opened the cargo bay and entered it. Since there was a wall between the control room and the cargo bay, they wouldn't see her there.

Outside, Silver was looking for Marine so he could talk to her, not knowing that she was about to stow away on the submarine.

"MARINE!" Silver called. "Where are you!?"

He then noticed the submarine leaving the dock. "Well, there they go. Good luck to them, I suppose."

Then he realized something. What if she had hitched a ride along with them? What if she had stowed away? Silver thought about going after them, but decided that everyone needed some time to regain their thoughts.

"I'll follow them a little later." Silver said before lying down and falling asleep.

An hour later, he woke up and decided to follow them.

**End of Chapter 10.**

* * *

Alright! Double update tonight!

Well, Silver has technically broken up with Blaze after her little outburst to Marine. Sorry if they seemed a little OOC during the chapter, but all of this happening was what I intended. Will they find out where Marine is? Will Silver and Blaze ever get back together? Find out as the chapters come in.

As for the poll, the winner is…Sonic x Blaze. I'll do that oneshot in a day or two.

Read and Review.


	11. Battle for Pirates' Island

Sonic and Co. © Sega.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Battle for Pirates' Island

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze were riding through the ocean in the Deep Typhoon submarine, with Marine hiding in the cargo bay, which they didn't know. Recently, Blaze had yelled at Marine, calling her a nuisance, which caused Marine to run off crying. Silver, who didn't like that, yelled at Blaze, telling her to see if he ever talks to her again. He then ran off, which technically meant they had broken up. Now the trio was headed back to the pirates' hideout, where Whisker was waiting for them. On the way, Blaze was thinking about Silver's words.

"_Maybe I should have calmly told her why she couldn't go. I'm sure she would have understood."_ Blaze thought to herself. _"I suppose I shouldn't have yelled, but I was getting tired of it. And now, I've lost Silver because of it."_

Blaze let a tear drop. She had lost her boyfriend, and it was her doing. She was trying to think of a way to win him back when Sonic broke the silence.

"Is something wrong, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Blaze declined, but that wasn't fooling Sonic.

"Come on, Blaze." Sonic said. "It's about Silver, right?"

"I…I just don't know anymore." Blaze told him. "I want to apologize to him, but I doubt he'll listen to me."

"I'm sure he will. Maybe he just reacted too quickly. Maybe you did, too." Sonic told her, calmly. "You'll just have to give him some time to think about it."

"I…guess you're right." Blaze admitted.

Soon, they were at the large door that led to the hideout. They pulled out the stone tablets and looked at them.

"Well, I guess it's time to break into the hideout." Tails said.

"We should have all the clues we need." Sonic told them.

Blaze was thinking about something else.

"Blaze, don't worry." Tails said. "Marine's going to be fine."

"Huh?" Blaze asked as she snapped back to reality. "N-no, I…I wasn't…"

"She'll probably stay at home pouting for a bit, but she'll get over it." Sonic told her.

"I hope so." Tails said.

"I…suppose you're right." Blaze finally said.

"Okay, let's get this door open." Sonic said.

The symbols were turned so that they didn't align correctly. They looked at the tablets and started turning the symbols so that they matched. Blaze worked on the lower left one, Sonic worked on the lower right, and Tails worked on the top one. Once they were aligned correctly, a neon-cyan light appeared in the center. The puzzle had been solved.

"Alright, it's opening." Tails announced.

"At last, the pirates' hideout!" Sonic said.

"Who knows what we'll run into from here on out." Blaze told them. "You be careful, you two."

"We will." Sonic said.

"Right. Let's go!" Blaze said.

The door started to open, revealing ancient buildings and relics, with water near the bottom of the place. They could see some robot pirates working on rebuilding the area to their likings. This enraged all of them.

"What is going on?" Tails asked. "It looks like the pirates have done some remodeling."

"These are the ancient ruins?" Sonic asked. "Look at what those fiends have done to this place."

"How dare they deface such priceless relics!" Blaze said in anger.

"We need to figure out where they're hiding." Tails said.

"Alright." Sonic agreed. "Let's go, Blaze."

"Right. Let's settle this, once and for all!" Blaze declared.

Sonic and Blaze ran off in the direction of where Whisker was located while Tails went to each pirate, knocking them into the water so they couldn't "work" on the ancient relics anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marine was wandering the island, and believe it or not, she couldn't believe what the robots had done.

"Whoa!" Marine exclaimed. "These pirates have done a number on this place. Why would they do something like this?"

She soon found a few pirates running towards her.

"So, you wanna face me?" Marine asked. "Well, come and get me!"

The pirates did so, but as they got close, Marine punched one of them right off the edge and into the water. As the first one fell, Marine kicked the second one over the edge. The third one tried to run away, but Marine gathered as much strength as she could, lifted the robot over her head, and tossed him into the water.

"Don't mess with the captain!" Marine said.

* * *

At the moment, Silver had just reached the entrance to the hideout. He had created a psychic bubble so he could breathe underwater. He entered and saw the remodeling that the robot pirates had done.

"What the hell have they done?" Silver asked. "I won't let them get away with this."

Silver then saw a few robots coming at him. Unfortunately for them, however, he used his psychic abilities and tossed them all over the edge and into the water. He then saw a few coming up from behind, so he jumped into the air, placed his hand on the ground as he landed, and let loose with his Psycho Shock. The psychic arcs stunned the robots, allowing Silver to throw them over the edge.

"That takes care of them." Silver said to himself. "Now to find Blaze. I need to apologize to her. I hope she accepts it."

Silver then moved in the direction that he thought they would be headed in.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Blaze, they were having a hard time with the robots that had surrounded them. They were punching and kicking them, but the robots kept coming as if there was no end to them.

"Damn!" Sonic cursed. "Just how many of these guys are there?"

"I don't know, but we can't give up." Blaze said as she threw a small fireball at another robot.

As the robots started to grow thin in numbers, a larger blue robot appeared. It was double the size of Sonic and Blaze, not combined, and had two submachine guns for arms.

"That robot seems similar to Omega." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but bigger." Blaze added. "And possibly stronger."

The robot proved that right away, as it shot a few bullets at the two. The bullets were faster and more powerful than Omega's bullets, and Sonic and Blaze barely dodged them. But the robot was quick, and it charged at the two, knocking them both into the nearby walls. The force of the robot's attack smashed some of the ruins on impact. This wouldn't be an easy battle.

Blaze decided to go on the first offensive, throwing a fireball at the robot. It proved effective, as the fireball connected with the robot, pushing it back despite its attempts to block it. When the fireball dissipated, there was a large black mark where the fireball had connected. Sonic decided to attack next, charging up a blue sphere of energy in his hand.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic called out his signature attack.

He threw the sphere of energy at the robot, which hit it at full force, causing it to back up as the attack started to make its mark. After the attack disappeared, there were several scratches on the robot, but it was still at top efficiency.

"How are we supposed to beat it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I won't give up." Blaze replied.

Blaze charged at the robot in a fire twister, and hit it directly. The attack was pushing through, but before Blaze could do any real damage, the robot grabbed her and threw her into the wall. It then slammed Sonic into another nearby wall before grabbing Blaze, holding her up, and forming a dagger with its free hand.

"Enemy life form, terminated." The robot said in a monotone voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Someone shouted from the distance.

Just then, a green twister of energy came out of nowhere and hit the robot's arm, causing it to free Blaze, albeit over the edge. But before Blaze could fall any farther, she was caught by someone. She looked at her savior, and to her surprise, it was Silver.

"Silver?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded before placing Blaze back on land and turning to the robot. He started to levitate it into the air.

"This is what you get for trying to kill her." Silver said. "PSYCHIC COMPRESSION!"

Silver then clenched his fist, which started compressing the robot. It tried to escape and attack, but could do nothing. Silver then punched his clenched fist into his other hand, and the robot exploded into nothing but robot parts. The robot had been destroyed. Silver then turned to Blaze.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaze replied. "But why did you save me?"

Silver told Sonic to back away before turning back to Blaze. "Listen, I just want to say…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I…guess I reacted too quickly when you yelled at Marine. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and it came out before I realized what I had said. I hope you can forgive me."

Blaze didn't answer, but instead gave Silver a kiss. They stood there for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Apology accepted, Silver." Blaze said. "I love you."

Sonic looked at them and smiled. They were back together just as quickly as they had broken up. But before he could congratulate them, he found all three of them surrounded by hundreds of robots.

"Well, this is just great." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone as he stood next to Blaze and Silver, the three heroes forming a triangle.

"What do we do now?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing." Silver replied. "Look!"

Just then, some cannonballs came out from nowhere and hit some of the robots. The trio turned to find a ship carrying some polar bears that they recognized.

"It's the Vikings!" Silver said.

Indeed, it was the Vikings. They had come into the pirates' hideout to fight alongside them. Soon, the ship landed on a nearby shore and the Vikings exited, ready to fight. Their leader, Norman, walked up to them.

"Ohoo! It's been a long time, friends, yup!" Norman said.

"How did you know we were here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were coming to fight the pirates anyway, and as we entered, we saw your yellow fox friend coming towards us." Norman explained. "He told us that you were in trouble, and we decided to help. So here we are."

Norman then gave the signal to attack the robots. The Vikings acknowledged their leader, and started charging towards them, swords ready. The robots tried to fight back, but the Vikings wouldn't back down. Soon, they were cutting down every robot down to size.

"You guys go get the leader." Norman said. "We'll keep these guys busy, yup."

"You got it." Tails replied. He had rejoined them before they headed off.

* * *

After a few minutes, they came to a large, multi-tiered structure. Up ahead, they saw Captain Whisker, who seemed to be expecting them.

"Ahoy, ye scallywags." Whisker said as they approached. "Allow me to be showin' you a little something special o' mine!"

"And what's that?" Sonic asked.

"Be careful, Sonic." Tails warned. "This could be a trap."

"All right, mateys. Do it!" Whisker commanded. The two little robots, Mini and Mum, acknowledged their leader. "It's time, mateys! 3, 2, 1, go!"

Whisker started moving back and forth as Mini and Mum started reciting some chant.

"O ultimate evil, come forth to this world!"

"Rule the Seven Seas!"

"Justice is not welcome! Kindness is weakness!"

"Master of Evil, show unto us those mighty whiskers!"

"And so it is I! The Dread Pirate Whisker!"

Whisker then banged his chest, releasing a large metal booming sound. "D'arr har har har! Fantastic job, mateys."

Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and Tails just looked at Whisker. What the robot pirate leader had done was stupid to them. Whisker didn't take their silence this way, though.

"Well, I see that our sheer awesomeness has you speechless! Mwahahaha!" Whisker said. Blaze was tired of this.

"Stop these damn shenanigans!" Blaze demanded. "Give the scepter back, now!"

"How dare you!" Whisker said, instantly offended. "You seek to mock me splendid jig as…as a…shen…uh…Men, what are shenanigans?"

"Antics. Tomfoolery. In other words, they think you're a joke." Someone said from in the distance. Sonic was surprised to see who it was.

"A JOKE?" Whisker asked. "To Davy Jones' Locker with the lot of them." Whisker demanded before turning to the newcomer. "And avast there, Johnny! When'd you decide to drop on by, matey?"

"I got here as fast as I could." Johnny replied. "At my speeds, it's not easy to change direction."

"Johnny!" Sonic said, surprised. "You're working with these guys?"

"Ah, Sonic." Johnny said, turning his attention to the cobalt hedgehog. "I didn't expect to see you here. What a fantastic opportunity this is!"

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"Come! Let us have our final showdown, here and now!" Johnny challenged. Whisker broke in, though.

"Johnny, don't be stealing me thunder, here!" Whisker demanded.

"Okay, boss, fine." Johnny replied.

"And I AM serious!" Whisker declared. "Today, I shall teach you all the true meaning of fear and pain!"

"Oh, really?" Sonic asked in a taunting voice.

"Yes! And that is…is…Johnny, what DOES that mean?"

Johnny just rolled his eyes before saying, "It means that you'll face them yourself."

"Ah yes, of course!" Whisker replied. "You hear that?" I'll blow you to bits, you meddling pests!"

"Ohoho! So a little tag team action, is it?" Johnny asked. "You guys are toast!"

"Hah!" Blaze scoffed. "Toast, he says."

"Well, if they think we'll go down that easy, let's go!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails went after Johnny, while Silver and Blaze turned their attentions to Captain Whisker.

**

* * *

**

Pirates' Island: Whisker and Johnny

The battle started with Whisker breathing fire at Silver and Blaze while Johnny did a super speed dash at Sonic and Tails. Sonic countered with his spin dash while Blaze absorbed Whisker's fire breath.

Sonic and Johnny were going at it at a high speed, determined to beat one another.

"You can't beat me!" Sonic said as he rammed into Johnny.

"I can, and will!" Johnny replied as he slammed Sonic into the ground.

Tails then picked up Johnny, but with his speed, the green robot started spinning and threw Tails into the ground. Sonic jumped up with a blue energy sphere charged up into his hand.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic called out his attack.

The attack hit Johnny, leaving multiple scratches on his body. Johnny retaliated by bringing his body into a compressed form, and started flying at Sonic headfirst.

"SPEED MISSILE!" Johnny called out.

The attack hit Sonic hard, driving him into the nearby wall. But the hedgehog recovered and came back at Johnny, continuing the battle.

Over where Blaze and Silver were at, Whisker had just detached his fists, and shot them at the two heroes. They dodged, however, and attacked with Silver tossing him up and Blaze slamming him down. Whisker recovered, jumped into the air, did a flip, and came down hard, creating a small shockwave that knocked Blaze and Silver back. They recovered and continued their battle against the pirate leader.

Meanwhile, over where Johnny was at, Tails had been taken out of the battle due to a speedy pile-driver attack, leaving only a one-on-one battle. Johnny was attacking Sonic left and right, with Sonic dodging almost every attack. Johnny then connected with a speed bullet, hitting Sonic in the back, which threw him to the ground. Johnny then walked up to Sonic.

"You may be fast, but I'm faster." Johnny said.

"You know, you could go as fast as you wanted at any time if you didn't listen to that overweight pirate." Sonic said. Johnny immediately stopped his attack. "Just think, the freedom to race at any time."

Johnny thought about those words, but was quickly brought back to his senses as Silver and Blaze landed near Sonic and the knocked out Tails. Whisker had caught them.

"Johnny, finish them!" Whisker ordered.

But Sonic's words were floating in Johnny's head. Sure, taking orders from Whisker took time away from going at high speed, and if he didn't have to listen, he could do that all the time.

"Johnny, your captain orders you to FINISH THEM!" Whisker yelled.

Johnny sighed and started spinning. He launched at the four heroes, ready to attack. Sonic closed his eyes and awaited the blow, but he didn't feel a thing. Instead, he heard the sound of clanging metal behind him. He got up to see that Johnny had attacked Whisker instead.

"Sorry, Whisker, but I don't take orders from you anymore." Johnny said.

"What!? You traitor!" Whisker said, but it was too late.

"Ready, Sonic?" Johnny asked.

"Ready." Sonic replied, smiling.

"SONIC BULLET!" Sonic and Johnny called out in unison.

Johnny grabbed Sonic, moved back, then started flying at Whisker at high speed. As they neared the bad captain, Johnny released Sonic, allowing the cobalt hedgehog to fly at Whisker, drilling him in the stomach. The force wasn't enough to pierce Whisker, but it was enough to drive him to the point of bailing out. Whisker had been beaten.

**Whisker: Defeated**

* * *

"Argh! I'm not finished yet!" Whisker said. "I'll retreat for now, and when I return, I will destroy you all!"

Whisker then tried to retreat, but saw that he had nowhere to go.

"You know there's no way out." Blaze pointed out. "Hand over the Jeweled Scepter!"

"Arrr, no, I can't!" Whisker replied. "Ye don't understand! If I don't bring this plunder back, then ye shall all know his wrath, savvy?"

"His?" Johnny asked.

"Aye!" Whisker replied. "So you see, I clearly cannot let ye have it!"

"You don't know, Johnny?" Sonic asked.

"This is new to me." Johnny replied.

"At any rate, he's not listening." Silver said.

"D'arr, mateys!" Whisker called out to Mini and Mum. "Yer captain needs ye! Show yourselves!"

They hopped onto his shoulders and started doing something as Whisker laughed.

"You have to be rememberin', ye landlubbers, that a pirate…" Whisker said as he jumped through a portal. "…always has tricks up his sleeve!"

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

"He got away!" Blaze discovered.

"Over there!" Tails said.

Everyone looked in the direction that Tails pointed to see that Whisker was on the edge of the island.

"D'arr har har! Aye, that's it!" Whisker said. "Look here and see!"

"Hey, when did he…?" Blaze began to ask.

"Everyone, there's a hole through here!" Silver announced.

Whisker decided to taunt them. "Landlubbers like yourselves can never keep up with true buccaneers, savvy?"

"You guys aren't so smart after all!" Mini taunted.

"We can't let him get…" Blaze began when she saw something. "What the…?"

Just then, they heard a rumble from where Whisker was at.

"What's that noise?" Whisker asked.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, YOU NO-GOOD PIRATES!" A familiar voice called out. It was Marine.

"Bail out!" Whisker called as he ran away.

"Get back here!" Marine demanded. "I'll teach you a lesson, you moustachioed menace!"

Marine started chasing Whisker as the others looked on.

"What's she doing here?" Blaze asked.

"She must have followed you guys." Silver said.

"Guys, she's going after them by herself." Johnny announced.

"That's not going to end well!" Sonic said. "We have to go after her!"

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Silver, and Johnny hopped through the portal and gave chase, hoping that they weren't too late.

**End of Chapter 11.**

* * *

Johnny has betrayed Captain Whisker and sided with the heroes. Now they have to try and save Marine before anything bad can happen. Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	12. Whisker's Titanic End

Sonic and Co. © Sega

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Whisker's Titanic End

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, and their new ally, Johnny, who had betrayed Captain Whisker, were chasing Marine as she was chasing the not-so-good pirate. Marine, who had stowed away on the Deep Typhoon, had showed up wanting a chance to prove that she could hold her own. But the others knew that that would only lead to trouble.

They were chasing Marine, who had just disappeared. They were near some giant volcanic reefs on Captain Whisker's lead ship, the Big Swell. The weather had turned from clear and sunny to large volcanic clouds.

"I could have sworn she went this way." Sonic said. "Where could she be?"

"Marine, where are you?" Tails called out, but there was no response.

"If I know Whisker well enough…" Johnny began. "…he would have her trapped right about…"

Just then, Blaze caught a glimpse of something. It was Marine. "There she is!"

Marine had been caught, and Whisker was holding her in the air with one hand, and he was laughing.

"…now." Johnny said, finishing what he was saying earlier.

"Arr, what do we have here?" Whisker asked. "A wee lass thinkin' to sneak up on me, it seems!"

"N-no!" Marine yelled. "L-let me go!"

"Arr! Yer a feisty little sea dog, then, aren't ye?" Whisker asked.

"You…BUSHY-FACED FREAK!" Marine insulted. The other five heroes laughed at that, but Whisker was furious.

"B…BUSHY-FACED!?" Whisker yelled as he shook Marine violently. "I think it's time you learned to watch that tongue of yours, lass!"

Marine was trying to break free, but Whisker's grip was too tight, and she was beginning to get scared.

"Arr, let's see…how best to teach ye that lesson." Whisker pondered. "Ah yes! Mateys, bring out…the device!"

"Of course!" Mini and Mum said together. "The device!"

Now Marine was scared. "Wh-what are you going to do to me!?"

"Ahoy! This here be a gift from me boss, the most torturin' of tortures!" Whisker said. "I call him…Mr. Tickler!"

Just then, a large red, white, and black robot appeared from the hangar of the ship. It had two arms, could hover, and had a large blue node on its head. Other than that, there was nothing big, except for a launcher on its back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Whisker said. "This thing, despite the name I've given it, doesn't tickle anyone. Instead…it shocks them."

"NOOOOO!" Marine yelled. Over where the heroes were, they couldn't believe this.

"What!?" Sonic asked. "He's going to shock her?"

"We can't let that happen!" Blaze said.

"Man, he's never gone this low with his other prisoners!" Johnny said, surprised at what his former boss was doing.

"Now, I do hope ye be ready for the torturing of a lifetime!" Whisker said menacingly.

"NO! Anything but that!" Marine pleaded.

"Silence!" Whisker demanded. "Now, mateys, pilot the robot and do what you're supposed to!"

Sonic and the others had had enough of this. They jumped up to the deck just as the robot grabbed Marine and hoisted her up.

"Marine!" Silver yelled.

"Y-y-you guys!" Marine called in an excited voice. "You came for me! I knew you would!"

"Didn't we tell you not to run off on your own?" Blaze asked.

"Look! I'm sorry! For everything!" Marine apologized.

"Come on, Blaze!" Silver said. "We'll talk later!"

"Whisker, let her go!" Johnny demanded.

"Sorry, traitor!" Whisker said. "It'll take more than that to get me to bend! If ye want her back, all of ye swear a pirate's oath to me! Or else…she leaves this place for good!"

Just then, Tails had a plan. He talked with the other four for a few seconds, causing Whisker to wonder what they were up to.

"Speak up, landlubbers!" Whisker demanded. "I can't hear ye!"

"Leave it to us." Johnny said.

"Right!" Sonic replied. "Silver, Blaze, let's go."

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver started to move away as Tails caught Whisker's attention.

"Aha!" Tails exclaimed. "Johnny's got the Jeweled Scepter!"

Whisker turned to see Johnny holding something behind his back. What it was, he couldn't tell, but he thought it was the scepter.

"What!?" Whisker asked. "How'd it get…D'arr!"

Whisker started to chase after Johnny, who started to run around in circles. The pirate captain tried to grab him multiple times, but the green robot just dodged him using his speed. But all of a sudden, Johnny stopped after a minute.

"You want the scepter?" Johnny asked. Whisker nodded. "Well, I'd give it to you…IF I had it!"

He then tossed out a simple cane. Whisker fumed with anger. He had been deceived. "D'arr! You double-crossed me! But wait! If you don't have it, then that means…"

Whisker then turned around to find Sonic, in ball form, heading right for the large robot's hand. He was thrown by Silver, and hit the hand, releasing Marine. She fell down towards the deck until Blaze stopped right under her and caught her. Whisker was enraged. He had been tricked.

"D'arr, I'll show ye all!" Whisker said as he called the robot down. The head opened up and the bad captain got in and closed it, taking control of the robot. "I'll show ye not to mess with me!"

Blaze put Marine down as Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Johnny joined her. The robot rose up into the air and backed away.

"Marine, stay back for now." Blaze said.

"Right." Marine agreed. She had learned her lesson. She backed off as the others jumped up onto the platform. It was metal with two cannons, one on each side.

"Everyone, here it comes." Silver said.

"Let's finish this!" Sonic said.

**

* * *

**

Big Swell: Ghost Titan

Whisker switched the robot to manual control, then started the battle by shooting four green missiles out of the cannon. They shot towards the heroes, and then slowed down, moving toward them from the side. The heroes were wondering what to do when Silver saw that they were able to hit the missiles. He hit one, and it shot toward one of the cannons, which were being protected by a force field. Once the missile hit, the force field came down, and the cannon started firing at them. Silver reacted quickly, though, and unleashed a Psycho Ball, which popped the turret off of the cannon, leaving a hole.

"I think I know how we can reach it." Silver said. He jumped into the hole and turned the cannon so that it was facing the Ghost Titan, then fired himself at the node. He hit it, then grabbed on and started punching it with psychically-charged punches. He kept up the flurry of attacks until the robot plucked Silver off of him and threw him back to the others. Luckily for the psychic hedgehog, he could levitate, so he landed back on the platform without any damage. Once he landed, he saw that the cannon had been restored.

"Well, now we know how to damage it." Silver told them. "Get rid of the force field, jump into the cannon, launch yourself at it, then grab on and beat the hell out of it."

"Simple enough." Sonic replied. "Now it's my turn."

Sonic waited until the robot fired more missiles, but the robot fired one red missile along with a few green ones. Sonic hit the red one, thinking it would do more damage, but it didn't head for one of the cannons. Instead, it headed right for the robot and damaged the node.

"The red ones damage the robot!" Sonic called out, letting everyone else know as he hit a green one, which destroyed the force field surrounding the left cannon. Sonic hopped in, aimed, and fired himself at the robot. He hit it, then went into a spin charge and kept hitting the robot, attack after attack, each one hitting the node, until Whisker threw him back.

"D'arr! I'll show ye some real power, ye scurvy dogs!" Whisker said.

Whisker piloted the robot right near them, and pressed a button inside it. A machine gun below the torso opened fire on the heroes, and they jumped over them. Silver created a barrier, however, and the others got behind it to avoid being hit by the bullets. Once the machine gun had run out of ammo for the time being, it started to move back. Johnny wasn't about to let this happen, however. He charged up a dash, and flew towards the node on the Titan's head. He bashed it at such a high speed that the robot shot back towards the rear of the ship.

"D'arr! Curse you, Johnny!" Whisker yelled.

"Same to you, Whisker!" Johnny replied while giving him a thumbs down.

"Now you've really made me mad!" Whisker yelled.

The robot then aimed its arms at the heroes and launched them. As they got close, Silver grabbed them, Blaze covered them with fire, and Tails redirected them. Sonic and Johnny then got behind the arms and charged up their respective dashes, then bashed into the arms, sending them towards the node. The force of the arms hitting the robot's node crushed it, and the robot was sent on a rampage.

"If I can't win, then I'll take ye all with me!" Whisker declared.

The robot then fired a rope, which snagged all of the heroes. The rope was impervious to their attacks or anything they did, so there was no escape. The robot then descended towards the heroes and started to fire two laser beams that closed in on them, and with no way to escape the rope, there seemed to be no hope for them.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked.

"We can't do anything!" Silver said. "It's over."

"Much as I hate to agree, I think it's true." Johnny agreed. "He was too smart for us."

Meanwhile, Marine was watching the whole battle, and was horrified when she saw what was happening.

"I can't let that pirate kill them!" Marine said to herself. "I hope I can do something."

Just then, Marine charged at the robot. She jumped up onto the platform where the robot was. The lasers were almost at the heroes, who could feel the intensity of them. But as the robot's lasers got closer, the robot started to lose the leverage, and fell closer towards them. Once the lasers were almost at the heroes, Marine saw her chance. She jumped at the Ghost Titan, pulled her hands behind her head, and slammed them down on the robot's head at full force, more than anyone had ever exerted on the robot. The robot fell backwards as Marine fell back with the heroes. The robot started to spark as Whisker tried to initiate the auto-repair.

"Come on, you blasted machine!" Whisker demanded. "Activate auto-repair!"

But it was too late. The robot started to flash, then from the center, a large explosion occurred. The explosion overtook the robot, then reached the cockpit, where Whisker was.

"What? No!" Whisker said as he tried to eject. "No! Let me out! NOOOO!"

Whisker was caught in the explosion and perished immediately, along with Mini and Mum. Then the explosion got larger, starting to overtake the whole ship. The others knew what they had to do. They had to get out of there.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Johnny called.

The others didn't need to be told twice. They ran towards the bow of the ship and jumped into the water, leaving the ship as it exploded. Silver extended a psychic barrier, catching all of them just before they hit the surface, and started moving toward the Deep Typhoon, which was sitting in the water nearby. Once they were on it, Silver dropped the barrier, allowing them to land. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The volcanic clouds above the area cleared away, revealing the sun and the blue skies. It was finally over.

**Ghost Titan and Whisker: Destroyed!**

* * *

Sonic and the others had done it. Marine was saved, Whisker was destroyed, and everything was returned to normal.

"Well, that's finally over." Sonic said. "Oh, and look what I snagged before we abandoned the ship."

He pulled out an purple square-cut emerald and a purple gem-cut emerald.

"The Chaos and Sol Emeralds!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Just what's so special about those anyway?" Johnny asked.

"They have limitless power." Tails explained. "In the right hands, they can do a lot of good. But in the wrong hands, they can bring about the end of the world."

"Whoa! I never knew those were so powerful." Johnny said.

"Well, at any rate, we can finally put an end to this trouble." Silver said.

"Speaking of which…" Sonic said before they all turned to Marine. "Marine!"

"Wh-wh-what?" Marine asked.

"Why were you chasing down the pirates all by yourself?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, Marine!" Tails agreed. "That's way too dangerous."

"Well, I mean, I just figured since…well, I'm the captain and all…" Marine tried to explain. "I thought I could have my big moment, and if I just did a little bit more, then…"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Blaze asked. Marine was instantly insulted.

"Worried about me? Why were YOU worried about me?" Marine asked, pointing at Blaze. "YOU were the one who called me a nuisance!"

Blaze was about to say something in retaliation, but Sonic, Tails, and Silver looked at her. It was then that she realized it. She had said it, and there was no denying that because the other three were there when she said it. She walked up to Marine, knowing what she had to do.

"Listen, Marine." Blaze said as she placed her hands on the raccoon's shoulders. "I…just want to say that I'm sorry for calling you that. I know I said it out of anger, and I guess that I was just concerned about you that…I didn't want you to get hurt."

Marine just looked at Blaze. "Do…do you mean…?"

"Yes, Marine." Blaze said. "I care about you. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Aw, thanks, Blaze." Marine said as she gave the cat a hug. Blaze returned it.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Johnny said.

"Don't start that." Sonic warned.

"Well, at any rate…" Silver began. "…what counts is that it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah, Silver's right." Tails agreed. "But you really do need to be more careful in the future, Marine."

"Aw, well, all right." Marine said with a little chuckle. "I guess I can do that. A little."

Everyone laughed a little bit. Then Sonic wondered about something.

"Hey, Blaze." Sonic said. "What about the Jeweled Scepter?"

"It probably sank along with the pirates." Blaze told him. "That would be my guess."

"Well, there may be some way for us to find it." Silver said.

"I appreciate the sentiment…" Blaze began. "…but it must be on the sea floor by now."

At that moment, Marine started to laugh lightly. The others noticed.

"What's so funny, Marine?" Tails asked.

"Are you talking about THIS scepter?" Marine said as she held it out. "Ta-daah!"

"The Jeweled Scepter!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Marine said. "I nicked it while I was captured, when ol' whiskers wasn't looking!"

"Way to go, Marine!" Silver said.

"Yeah! Great job!" Johnny added.

"Aw, heh heh! No drama!" Marine said. "Anyway, 'ere you go, Blaze; one Jeweled Scepter!"

Marine handed the scepter to Blaze, who gladly accepted it.

"…Thank you." Blaze said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Marine said, pulling out a cyan square-cut emerald. "I also managed to get this!"

"The last Sol Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"I believe that this also belongs to you, Blaze." Marine said, handing it over.

"Thank you." Blaze said. "But what if we had failed? What would have become of you then?"

"Marine, don't put yourself in such danger next time." Silver said. "You understand?"

"Y-yeah." Marine said.

"Well, we do have to give her some credit." Johnny said. "After all, she did save us."

"Right." Sonic agreed, as well as everyone else. "Come on, everyone. Let's go back to Windmill Village."

"Good idea, Sonic." Tails said.

"Yeah!" Marine agreed. "I can't wait until I get home and tell everyone about all my ripper adventures!"

Everyone headed off to return to the island. Marine stopped for a minute, though, and thought about something.

"_Of course, no one's going to believe that part about my getting the scepter back."_ Marine thought to herself. _"Still, I guess it can't be helped so long as I'm still a kid."_

Just then, Johnny saw that Marine had stopped, and went back to get her.

"Hey, Marine, what's up?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Marine replied. "I'm coming!"

Johnny then headed off to catch up with the others. Marine started to go along with them.

"Just you watch, mates!" Marine said to herself. "I'll become a captain for real!"

Marine then caught up with the others as they all got into the Deep Typhoon and left the area.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Jeweled Scepter was back at its altar, guarded by three of Blaze's best guards.

"So, you think anyone will try to steal it again?" One guard said.

"I doubt it." A second one said. "With the pirates gone, I don't think there's anyone else."

"Uh, guys!" The third one said. "Look!"

Someone was approaching the altar with a gun. The figure shot the three guards before anyone could raise an alarm, and walked up to the scepter.

"Well, if it isn't the Jeweled Scepter!" The figure said. "With this, I'm one step closer to my goal! Mwahahahahahaha!"

The figure then walked out of the chamber with the scepter in hand, leaving the guards' bodies where they were shot dead.

**End of Chapter 12.**

* * *

Someone has stolen the Jeweled Scepter, but with Whisker gone and Johnny with the heroes, who could it have been? Will Marine ever become a true captain? Will Sonic and Tails ever get back home?

Well, if you've played the game, then I think you know the answers.

Read and Review. Only three chapters left.


	13. The Real Villain

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Real Villain

Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Silver, and Johnny had returned to Southern Island after destroying Whisker and recovering all seven Chaos Emeralds and all seven Sol Emeralds. They were trying to figure out a way to get Sonic and Tails back to their own world. At the moment, the heroes were talking to Armand, Amy, and Rector through the dimensional communicator, catching up on things that have happened since the last talk.

"…and that's the story so far." Tails finished explaining.

"So, what you're telling us…" Armand said, trying to piece things together. "…is that some robotic pirates went about trying to get this "Jeweled Scepter" for something, and you all teamed up to get it back."

"Right." Sonic told him.

"Well, as for who could be behind it, I have no idea." Armand said. "I doubt that either of the Eggmen could be behind it. They're not ones to send lackeys to do their bidding."

"You've got that right." Sonic agreed. "Both of them are usually directly involved with their own plans."

"Now, we need to find a way to get you home." Armand told him. "We've had to postpone the wedding because of the incident a few days ago."

"I think I have an idea." Blaze said as she walked up to Sonic. "Sonic, you mentioned before that the Sol Emeralds' power allows dimensional travel, right?"

"Something like that." Sonic replied.

"Maybe you can use the Chaos Emeralds to return to your world." Blaze suggested.

"You know, I think that will work." Silver told them.

"Well, I am working on a device that will use the power of the Emeralds." Tails chimed in. "It should be able to break the dimensional barrier, but it'll take time to complete."

"If that's the case…" Rector spoke up. "…you might have to stay there for a while."

"Much as I don't like it…" Amy chimed in. "…I have to agree."

"That's okay." Sonic said. "Marine, I hope you don't mind if we stick around a while."

Marine got excited. "Not at all! With the pirates gone, it's not like I don't have free time now."

"Uh, what about me?" Johnny asked.

"Technically, you're not a pirate since you're on our side." Silver said.

"Anyway, while you're 'ere, would you like to help me work on my ship?" Marine asked.

"Say what?" Blaze asked.

"You're building another ship?" Sonic asked.

"Of course!" Marine said. "I need a new ship to go on new adventures! The SS Super-Marine!"

"Super?" Tails and Armand asked.

"Well, you saw how the first ship was all crook." Marine told them. "So, now I just gotta make a better one."

Everyone got a little laugh out of that, but it wasn't a laugh of ridicule. But at that moment, they heard a door open and slam shut. Gardon had barged in, and he looked worried.

"Your Highness!" Gardon said. "I must speak with you!"

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Blaze scolded.

"My apologies, Blaze!" Gardon apologized.

"Alright, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"T-The Jeweled Scepter…was stolen last night!" Gardon told them.

"What!?" Everyone asked at once.

"Tell me everything!" Blaze demanded.

"Well, we put the scepter back at its altar in Coral Cave, where it would be safe!" Gardon explained. "But around dawn, I went in to check on it, and it was gone!"

"How could this have happened!?" Silver asked.

"All three guards were killed!" Gardon continued. "Someone had to have stolen it!"

"How could you let this happen!?" Blaze asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gardon said. "Please forgive me!"

Gardon then ran out of the house. He was going to try and figure things out. Meanwhile, the others gathered around to talk about the incident.

"Just as things were beginning to clear up." Armand commented.

"Well, there is another legend told about the scepter." Blaze said. "The legend tells of a 'Power of the Stars' and a 'Key'. The terms come up often."

"A 'Power of the Stars' and a 'Key'?" Rector asked.

"I'm not exactly sure about the 'Power', but the key seems to be the scepter itself." Blaze said. "What it all means is a mystery. I fear, though, that the scepter holds a secret."

"I'm checking the databanks right now." Armand said. A few seconds later, he finished checking. "There's nothing in here about the Jeweled Scepter. Sorry, guys."

"It's okay." Blaze said. "But the secret could affect the entire world, and other dimensions. If it's true, we're all in danger."

"If the scepter is this 'key', and it's been stolen, then who knows what'll happen?" Silver asked.

"Well, hold on just a sec." Marine said. "I don't think it's all THAT bad a sign."

"What?" Amy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, who could have taken it?" Marine asked. "We already defeated the pirates, after all."

"Didn't it sound like they wanted the scepter for someone else?" Tails asked.

"That reminds me of something!" Johnny spoke up. "Remember what Whisker said while he was running away?"

* * *

"…_Then ye shall all know his wrath, savvy?" _Whisker said before running off.

* * *

"That's right!" Sonic said.

"Now that you mention it, it makes sense that they'd be doing someone else's dirty work." Blaze said. "The question is, whose dirty work were they doing?"

"Whoever it was must have been the one who stole the Jeweled Scepter this time!" Sonic concluded.

Just then, a rumble was heard and felt. An earthquake had started, and was shaking the island violently.

"Another earthquake!?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone outside!" Blaze demanded.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Marine, Silver, and Johnny ran outside, only to find storm clouds in the sky.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Another earthquake?" Silver asked.

"It's the biggest one yet!" Blaze commented as the earthquake died down.

"Okay, looks like it stopped." Johnny said.

"Oh, I hope so." Marine hoped.

It may have been the end of the earthquake, but it wasn't the end of the strange events, as the water near the island started rippling. Each ripple got bigger until a large spout of water rose up into the air. Everyone that was outside looked up and saw a large blue robot with yellow markings on it. It had a large red gem in the center, and it was flying.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" A voice said from up above them. A large Egg-Mobile descended from it, and in it was a figure that they knew all too well.

"Eggman Nega!" Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver said, surprised.

"Ah, my dear friends!" Eggman Nega said. "Long time no see!"

"Who the heck is this guy?" Marine asked. "And what was he doing lurking under the water like that?"

"We'll explain later." Sonic told her before turning his attention back to Nega. "What are you doing here?"

"Ohhh ho ho ho ho! Wouldn't you like to know?" Nega asked. "I suppose I'll just tell you. I'm here because of the ultimate power said to exist in this universe!"

"Ultimate power?" Blaze asked.

"Indeed! A power that I plan to use as my own, to its fullest advantage!" Nega told them.

"And I'm guessing that's not going to be any good for the rest of us?" Sonic asked.

"I merely plan to use that power to turn this place into my ideal paradise, Eggmanland!" Nega said.

"You still have that crazy idea?" Silver asked.

"_Eggmanland? What the…?"_ Marine thought, confused.

"Eggman Nega…so, then, everything that's happened to us up till now…" Tails began.

"Clever, aren't you?" Nega asked. "You're right! I did it! Everything was my doing!"

"The person behind the pirates…" Tails said.

"The one who stole the Jeweled Scepter…" Blaze added.

"The real criminal mastermind behind the whole thing…" Sonic added.

"_He looks like that moustached pirate bloke!"_ Marine thought.

"It was you, Nega!" Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver said.

"Hoh ho ho ho ho!" Nega laughed as he held up a familiar-looking scepter. "Ah yes! And just in case you don't believe me…"

"The Jeweled Scepter!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What are you going to do with it!?" Sonic demanded.

"You already know that, you spiky blue rodent!" Nega responded.

"If the scepter really is the 'key' spoken of in these legends…" Blaze said to herself. "…then this 'Power of the Stars' must be what he's really after! Isn't that right, Nega?"

"Well, aren't you smart? Yes, it's true, and my calculations reveal that this power is located right beneath this ground!" Nega told them.

"The Power of the Stars is underground?" Tails asked.

"Oh, you poor thing! Allow me to explain." Nega said. "You already know that this world and your world exist in separate dimensions. I think of the other as what is known as a parallel universe! The so-called Power of the Stars is what makes this happen. When I discovered this, I nearly jumped for joy! The only problem, though, was finding the key that would unlock this power."

"The Jeweled Scepter!" Blaze concluded.

"Yes!" Nega continued. "So I got a band of pirates together to go on a little search for it."

"Then…that means…" Johnny said. "You used us!"

"So that's why pirates were running amok around the world." Blaze said.

"Once I had the key, I needed to find where the door it opened was." Nega said. "So, I did some research, and after a great deal of it, I discovered where the power lies: Right here, underneath this very island."

"It's here?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Oh, and about how you guys got here…I did that, too!" Nega said.

"You WHAT!?" The heroes asked.

"Yes! I used a storm generator and sent it into your dimension. I knew that you'd get picked up by it eventually, because I designed it specifically to track you down." Nega told them. "Sonic, you told me to stay in my dimension. Well, I did. But I wanted to destroy you, so I brought you here. I also used the storm's magnetic force to pull all of the Chaos Emeralds here as well!"

"You monster!" Sonic shouted. "You were responsible for everything!"

"And now, the Power of the Stars will be MINE!" Nega said. "Ahahahahaha!"

"You don't honestly think we're going to let you get away with this, do you?" Sonic asked.

Just then, there was another earthquake. It was bigger than the one earlier.

"Another one?" Silver asked.

"Not again!" Blaze said.

"Well, it seems that the equilibrium of the energy is beginning to degrade!" Nega said. "This is perfect timing! Now, I'm afraid I've got things to do, so I'll be off!"

"What about the Jeweled Scepter!?" Blaze demanded.

Just then, Marine jumped into their path. "Hold it right there, you moustached monkey!"

"My, my…now who's this little brat?" Nega asked.

"Blaze wants that scepter back, so hand it over!" Marine demanded.

"You're in no position to be making demands, raccoon!" Nega said. "And besides, once I have the Power of the Stars, I'll return it unharmed. You have my promise."

"One like you can't keep promises!" Silver said.

"See you later, kiddo!" Nega said. "And farewell, heroes!'

Nega then left to retrieve the Power, while the heroes returned to Marine's house to tell the others. Tails opened the communication line, and Armand's face appeared immediately.

"What is it?" Armand said. Amy and Rector were still there with him.

"Armand, Amy, Rector, Eggman Nega's the one behind everything." Sonic said. "How we got here, how the pirates came into existence…everything!"

"What!?" Armand asked. "What's he up to?"

"I don't know, but it isn't good!" Sonic said. "He plans to end us right here! We're trying to think of a way to beat him, but…"

* * *

Another earthquake started, and it was the most violent one yet. The force was so great, it knocked the radio tower out of commission. When that happened, the communication line was severed as both screens went black. Armand was the first one to try to restore communications.

"Sonic! SONIC! Damn it!" Armand cursed.

"What's happening?" Rector asked.

"The communication line's been cut! I can't get through!" Armand told him.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"We can't do anything." Armand regretfully said. "All we can do is hope they pull through."

* * *

In Blaze's dimension, the heroes were trying to figure out why all of this was happening.

"What in the world is causing all of these quakes?" Blaze asked.

"I think it might have something to do with Nega…" Silver spoke up. "…and him unleashing this Power of the Stars."

"Then we have to find some way to stop it!" Johnny declared. "We can't just sit by and let this happen!"

"Johnny's right!" Tails agreed. "And I've got the perfect thing for this. With the Magma Hurricane I built with the leftover Materials, we can burrow deep underground!"

"Then we can follow them?" Blaze asked.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic said.

"You hear that, Nega!?" Marine yelled. "We're coming after you!"

**End of Chapter 13.**

* * *

Eggman Nega has been revealed as the true villain, and is the one responsible for everything. Will Sonic and Tails be able to get home? And what is waiting under the island? Find out as the story continues.

As for the poll, the winner is...Knuckles x Shade! And of course, the poll will be reinstated, but with this couple out of the choices.

Read and Review.


	14. Battle at the Core

Sonic and Co. © Sega

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Battle at the Core

Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Marine, Silver, and Johnny recently discovered that Eggman Nega was responsible for every incident that has happened. He had taken the Jeweled Scepter, and had descended to the caverns beneath Southern Island to activate the Power of the Stars. Now the heroes were trying to stop him before it's too late.

"The Magma Hurricane is located through that door near the top of the volcano." Tails said, pointing at the door as they climbed the volcano.

"Keep going!" Sonic urged. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop Eggman Nega!"

They soon reached the door. Tails opened it, and inside, they saw a vehicle that was yellow in color, had a blue bottom, white ground wheels, and a drill that could tear through hard dirt.

"Well, here's the Magma Hurricane that I mentioned." Tails said.

"Wow, Tails!" Marine said. "Is there anything that you CAN'T build, mate?"

"I'm beginning to think there isn't!" Sonic commented.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Tails said.

"Enough of this!" Blaze said. "We need to get it started at once!"

"Right! Hop in!" Tails said.

"Oooh, this is going to be ripper!" Marine exclaimed. "I wonder what it's like underground!"

"We need to catch them before they get at the Power of the Stars!" Silver said.

"Let's go!" Tails said.

They hopped into the Magma Hurricane, started it up, and started to drill through the tunnel, hoping they weren't too late.

Down below the island, Eggman Nega had already reached the core of the planet, where the Power was located. The Jeweled Scepter was floating above the altar, and was unlocking the power.

"Yes! YES! I can feel it!" Nega said while laughing. "Such power!"

The heroes had just drilled through to the core, only to find that they were too late.

"Everyone, look!" Marine said, pointing at the robot.

The heroes tried to reach it, but a bright light temporarily blinded them all. Once it cleared, the robot was glowing with a lavender aura. The power immediately took effect, and the robot grew to twice its size. The intensity of the power caused another earthquake, and since the heroes were close to the point-of-origin, it was more powerful than ever.

"It's…too powerful…!" Sonic said, trying to keep his balance.

"S…Sonic!" Tails yelled. "I'm…falling over!"

"Ahhhh!" Marine yelled. "Wh-wh-what…what is this thing?"

Tails and Marine then both fell over the edge. But Johnny was quick to react, and grabbed Tails, who was trying to keep his grip on Marine.

"Hang on!" Johnny called. "I'll try to pull you guys up!"

The earthquake suddenly stopped, allowing the heroes to regain their balance. But the power of the robot was immense.

"Magnificent!" Nega exclaimed. "The energy levels on the craft's reading are through the roof! I never imagined that this sort of power was even possible! Even the Chaos and Sol Emeralds can't compare to this!"

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver were surprised. How could so much power be controlled?

"Is this what unleashing the Power of the Stars can do?" Blaze asked.

"Behold, heroes! With this power, I am at last truly unstoppable." Nega boasted. "With this power, I'll destroy the entire universe, along with its inhabitants. Then, I'll recreate the universe into one giant Eggmanland!"

"No…way!" Silver said.

"And it's all thanks to you, Blaze!" Nega said.

"What?" Blaze asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It was your royal family that kept the scepter nice and safe for generations." Nega told her. "Now that they've served their purpose, I have no further need of them. It will only take a fraction of this power to wipe your kingdom off the map! And if just a bit of this power can do that, imagine what would happen if I were to use it to its full potential!"

"N-no!" Blaze said.

"Blaze, stay calm!" Sonic warned.

"Now, watch as the universe becomes my own plaything!" Nega boasted before floating off to the planet's core. "I shall bring about an age of universal fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!"

Blaze couldn't control herself. She had to stop him.

"I…MUST…STOP HIM!" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze, you're the princess, remember?" Sonic asked. "You need to keep a level head!"

"Who's going to look out for the people of this world if something happens to you!?" Silver asked. "Who's going to be able to give the people of this world peace?"

Blaze thought about it for a moment, then she calmed down a bit.

"Yes…That is my duty as princess!" Blaze declared. "My duty, and my honor! I won't allow my people to come to such suffering! Sonic, Silver, let's go!"

"That's the spirit, Blaze!" Silver said as they turned to Nega, who was still there.

"If we don't stop him, then nothing will keep him from destroying this world!" Blaze said.

"Right!" Sonic agreed. "Now it's up to us!"

"Let's do this!" The three of them said together.

"What? You dare to defy me? Then you shall die first!" Nega declared.

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver raised one hand into the air, calling out the power of the Emeralds, which immediately came to them. The emeralds started spinning around them as their powers were drawn out. The trio started to glow as their transformations began to take effect. Finally, a bright glow appeared, and when it died down, the three heroes were transformed: Sonic into Super Sonic, Silver into Super Silver, and Blaze into Burning Blaze. The trio started towards the robot, determined to defeat Nega.

"For the fate of everything in the universe…" Sonic said.

"And for the sake of my people…" Blaze added.

"LET'S GO!" The trio shouted as they dashed towards the robot.

**

* * *

**

Deep Core: Egg Wizard

The battle started with the Egg Wizard flying off into the distance. Sonic, Blaze, and Silver simply dashed off after him, determined not to let him escape.

"So, you dare to challenge me?" Nega asked.

"We're not here to challenge you!" Silver declared. "We're here to defeat you and save everything!"

"Oh, how noble!" Nega said. "But it won't do any good! I have the ultimate power! I cannot lose!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic said as he charged up a sphere of yellow energy in his hand. "SUPER SONIC WIND!"

The attack flew at the Egg Wizard, only to bounce off and dissipate. The power that Nega had acquired was able to stop the attack. Blaze tried next, charging up a fireball and launching it. That attack was also stopped. Silver tried his luck, firing a psychic ball, only to have it suffer the same fate as the other two attacks.

"Grrr!" Sonic growled. "Our attacks aren't working!"

"It must be the Power of the Stars!" Blaze realized. "He must be using it to stop our own attacks!"

"Then how are we supposed to beat it?" Silver asked.

"What's wrong, heroes?" Nega asked, tauntingly. "Are you done attacking for now? I guess it's my turn."

The Egg Wizard held the scepter out in front of him, creating three fire dragons and sending them at the heroes. They tried to dodge, but they just came at them from behind and hit them. They recovered, only to find three more fire dragons coming at them.

"Alright, I've already had enough!" Sonic said. "REFLECT BARRIER!"

Sonic then charged up a blast of energy and released it in front of him. The three fire dragons hit the barrier and rebounded back to the Egg Wizard. The dragons hit, damaging it. They had found its weakness.

"I've got it!" Sonic said. "Knock its own attacks back at it!"

Nega aimed the scepter at the heroes and charged up some energy, then discharged it as balls of green energy. They traveled slowly, but Sonic kept throwing Reflect Barriers at the attacks. Nega then decided to throw some blue energy balls at the heroes. Sonic was able to deflect some of them, but a few hit him, and the result of the attacks combined with Sonic using his power in his reflect barriers resulted in him losing a lot of his power.

"I've used too much power!" Sonic said.

"It's okay, Sonic!" Silver said. "I'll take him for now!"

Sonic fell back behind Silver while the psychic hedgehog went on the attack. Nega fired more blue energy balls at Silver, but he just used his psychic powers to grab the balls and fire them back. Each ball hit the Egg Wizard, severely damaging it.

"Why you little…I'll be sure you die first!" Nega declared.

Nega then stuck the scepter into the magma below, then activated the scepter, causing a wave of magma to rise up, right in the trio's path. They were barely able to move to the sides of it to avoid it. But once the magma was cleared, Nega threw some energy spheres at the heroes. The spheres hung in the air for a while before charging at the heroes, stunning each one of them. Nega then went for a scepter strike, which knocked all three of them into the nearby wall.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Nega declared. "With this power, nobody can beat me!"

"We'll just see about that!" Silver said as he pried himself from the wall. Sonic and Blaze did the same. Nega launched a few more fire dragons, but Silver just trapped them in his psychic hold and launched them back, each one hitting the red gem on the Egg Wizard. The resulting impacts did even more damage to the Egg Wizard, but it was still flying.

"Okay, you want power?" Nega asked, charging up a large beam of energy from the scepter. "I'LL GIVE YOU POWER!"

Nega then unleashed the beam of energy right at Silver, hitting the psychic hedgehog at full force. The resulting impact caused Silver to run low on energy.

"Guys, I need to recharge!" Silver said.

"Alright. I'll take him for now!" Blaze told him.

Silver then backed off as Blaze went on the offensive. She charged up a fireball and launched it, but Nega only blocked it before sending a mix of blue and green balls at her. She covered herself in a flame twister in order to protect herself. But Nega counted on this, as he then launched the fire dragons again. Blaze was hit by all three, but she wouldn't give up. She charged up a fire attack in her hand, then raised it into the air.

"FIRE BOLT!" Blaze called.

The flame in her hand disappeared before reappearing in the air as a bolt of fire. The bolt hit the Egg Wizard, damaging it and disabling the fire dragon attack. Blaze then charged up two fireballs, one in each hand.

"FLAME CROSS!" Blaze called.

Blaze launched the two fireballs, which crossed the robot, leaving two burn marks. She then combined the two fireballs into one big one, and launched it at Nega. The result of the impact left the Egg Wizard at half power, its abilities weakened.

"You little…" Nega tried to say. "I'll kill you for that!"

"You think you can beat us?" Blaze asked.

"I know I can beat you all." Nega said. "Especially you, you weak, brainless, fire-controlling FREAK!"

That insult hit Blaze hard, harder than any attack that Nega could launch at the heroes. She felt her whole body burn with rage. She couldn't hold anything in anymore.

"You…dare…call me…that!?" Blaze asked slowly. "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!"

A large fire tornado then emerged from Blaze, covering her whole body. Inside, she seemed to undergo a transformation. Once the fire tornado died down, Blaze was still there, but she looked different. Her body had turned a bright red color, her eyes had turned a full yellow color, and her clothing had turned black. Blaze had transformed into Scorching Blaze.

"Who…who are you?" Nega asked.

"I'm your death!" Blaze said in an emotionless voice before rushing at Nega. She grabbed the Egg Wizard's tail and started swinging the whole robot from one side to the other, each time bashing it into one of the side walls. She then let go, and started throwing so many physical attacks at such a high speed that not even Sonic could keep up. After the flurry of attacks was over, she dashed for the robot, and started moving up the body in a spiral, then moving down in a spiral, creating an open tornado. Blaze then backed off, held her hand out, palm open, and then raised it up.

"SCORCHING TORNADO!"

At that moment, the two spirals surrounding the robot converged, forming a large fire tornado. The tornado covered the entire Egg Wizard, including the scepter. When it died down, the Egg Wizard was nearly blackened from the immense heat of the flames, and it was stunned for a bit.

Silver liked the display, but didn't like the way Blaze looked or acted. He also knew that if Blaze kept this up, she'd lose all of her energy.

"Blaze!" Silver called. "Calm down! If you keep this up, you'll lose your energy! I don't want to lose you!"

Blaze then turned to Silver, as if she had heard him.

"S-Silver?" Blaze asked. She then ran out of power and reverted back to Burning Blaze, then to her normal form and began falling. Silver moved under her and caught her, moving down as Blaze landed to soften her impact. Blaze opened her eyes and looked at Silver.

"Wh-What happened?" Blaze asked.

"You went berserk on Eggman Nega in a new super form." Silver said. "You burnt out your energy doing so, and started to fall."

"T-Thanks for catching me, Silver." Blaze said.

"I'll get you back to Tails and the others." Silver said before turning to Sonic. "Do you think you can take him on until I get back?"

"Leave it to me." Sonic replied.

Silver then turned back to take Blaze to the others while Sonic held off Nega, who tried to go after them.

"No! I won't let them escape me!" Nega declared before being blocked by Sonic.

"You'll have to get past me, first!" Sonic said.

"That can be arranged." Nega replied.

Nega then used the scepter to bring out 6 purple missiles. Four of them had yellow lights and were armed, while two of them weren't lit up, and therefore weren't armed. Sonic lined up in front one of the ones that weren't lit, charged up a reflect barrier, and returned it. He then followed up with another super move.

"BLAST SPHERE!" Sonic called.

Sonic charged up a ball of energy between his hands, and launched it at Nega. He then followed up by slamming it with his hands, which resulted in an un-blockable attack. The energy sphere hit the Egg Wizard, causing damage and weakening the robot even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver had reached the area where Tails, Marine, and Johnny were waiting. They had managed to get back up on the ledge.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Blaze used up all of her energy when she went berserk on Nega." Silver explained. "I brought her back here while Sonic held him off."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Marine said. "You go back and help Sonic, mate!"

Silver then dashed back to help Sonic while Blaze rested up.

* * *

Back at the battle site, Nega had gotten by Sonic, and had turned to face him to continue the battle while moving backwards. Sonic had to stop him long enough for Silver to return to help him. He didn't have to wait long, as Silver went around the Egg Wizard and rejoined Sonic.

"So, is Blaze safe?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry." Silver told him. "She'll be safe as long as Nega doesn't reach her and the others."

Sonic and Silver then went on the offensive, deciding to combine their attacks. The first was a mix of Sonic's Sonic Wind and Silver's Psybeam. Silver's attack shot towards Nega while Sonic's attack surrounded it and enhanced its power. The attack dealt a crushing blow, creating a breach in the robot. They followed that up with Sonic's Speed Breaker and Silver's Psychic Screw. Sonic's move hit Silver, who shot forward at a near-impossible-to-track speed, and bashed the robot's head, which messed up the controls. The final move was a mix of Sonic's Super Spin Dash and Silver's Psychic Ball. Silver's attack enveloped Sonic, who shot forward and bashed the robot's body, leaving a major dent. Nega had finally had enough. He turned around to see that he was back at the beginning, where the others were at. Sonic and Silver quickly moved in front of him.

"Curse you all!" Nega yelled. "You leave me no choice!"

"Nega, wait!" Sonic called. "What are you doing!?"

"Gah ha ha ha!" Nega laughed.

"No! You're mad!" Silver yelled. "Don't do that!"

"PLANET BUSTER LASER, FIRE!"

Nega then grabbed the scepter with both hands and charged up a large violet blast of energy. He then reared back and was about to launch it when, out of nowhere, a green energy blast hit the Egg Wizard. He turned to see that the blast originated from Marine.

"Ha! How do you like that, Eggman Nega?" Marine asked. "Sonic, Silver, now's your chance!"

Sonic and Silver split up, going in opposite directions. Nega looked around for them when he was knocked up into the air by Silver, who had hit the red gem in the body.

"Sonic, NOW!" Silver, Blaze (she had recovered), Tails, Marine, and Johnny all yelled.

"This is it, Nega!" Sonic yelled as he charged at the robot, crashing through, and busting, the red gem.

The robot froze in midair for a moment before being enveloped in a large explosion.

**Egg Wizard: Destroyed!**

The Jeweled Scepter was thrown out of the blast, and Sonic caught it in midair. Nega had been defeated once again, and the world was at peace once more.

**End of Chapter 14.**

* * *

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver have defeated Eggman Nega once again, and saved the world. Now that peace reigns again, will Sonic and Tails make it back home? Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.


	15. A Day to Remember

Sonic and Co. © Sega  
OCs © Respective Authors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A Day To Remember.

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze had handed Eggman Nega another defeat, thanks to the help of Marine, who used a mysterious green energy blast to distract the bad doctor, allowing Sonic and Silver to finish him some time after Blaze had transformed into a mysterious super form and nearly demolished the Egg Wizard.

The next morning, Silver and Blaze saw Sonic and Tails at the dock, talking to Johnny. The boat Tails was in was a large white sailboat that looked like it had flight capabilities, with two folding wings on the rear sides.

"Sonic! Tails!" Blaze called as they ran up to them.

"Oh, hi, Blaze." Sonic said.

"Good morning, you two." Tails said.

"Hi." Silver said.

"So, this is the ship you've built, Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Tails replied. "I designed the ship to be capable of dimensional travel. I call it the 'SS Tornado EX'."

"I never thought it'd be so simple getting back to our own world." Sonic told them.

"Well, it's all thanks to the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds." Tails said.

"So, this craft uses the power of both sets of Emeralds?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. The energy acts to form a sort of tunnel between this world and our world." Tails explained. Then Blaze remembered something.

"Hmm. So the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds are…" Blaze said.

"…Sort of like North and South on a magnet." Sonic finished.

"If they have the power to repel each other, then they can attract each other, too." Silver said.

"And, from what I understand…" Johnny spoke up. "…if misused, they could potentially bring ruin to both worlds."

"That's what Eggman Nega said that one time." Blaze said.

"So, how do you prevent that from happening, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I haven't done anything special in particular." Tails told them. "They're both extremely stable. Because of that, I was able to put this ship together in such a short time."

"Uh, repeat that, in a language that we all can understand." Johnny said.

"Well, I got to thinking…" Tails started to explain. "Doesn't it seem like the emeralds are trying to help us?"

"The Chaos Emeralds…?" Sonic asked.

"…and the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. If they weren't, I don't think they'd be nearly as stable as they are." Tails told them.

"What you're saying is that it's like they want to be used to do this." Silver concluded.

"Trying to help us…?" Johnny asked. "How is that possible?"

"Beats me." Blaze said.

Tails then decided that it was time for him and Sonic to return home. Tails wanted to see Cream again, as well as Basil, who he considered an older brother, and he knew that Sonic wanted to get back so he could marry Amy. "I'm going to get us ready to launch, Sonic."

"I'll be right with ya, Tails." Sonic said before turning to Blaze and Silver. "By the way, Blaze, what happened to the scepter?"

"Of course, the Jeweled Scepter." Blaze said. "It's been returned to its altar, under even heavier guard than before. We shouldn't be seeing it get stolen anytime soon."

"Well, that's good." Silver stated.

Blaze then thought of something. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think that maybe you were brought here for a reason?" Blaze asked.

"Brought here by who?"

"The Emeralds."

"Well, you never know." Sonic replied.

Just then, the motor of the Tornado started up, meaning it was time to go.

"Sonic, it's time to go!" Tails called.

"Right!" Sonic said before turning to Blaze. "See you later, Bl…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Blaze gave him a friendly hug. And surprisingly, Silver didn't get mad since he knew it. The three looked behind Silver to see Kylok, Tabby, Daikun, and Colonel, who had come to watch them leave. Sonic broke the hug and got into the Tornado, which began to sail off as Silver, Blaze, and Johnny looked on and the koalas returned to their homes. Sonic and Tails couldn't believe that Marine didn't come to watch them leave.

"I guess Marine didn't want to come after all." Tails said, a bit disappointed.

"I guess you're right." Sonic agreed before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey!" The voice called. It was Marine. "Wait! Stop the boat!"

Marine, on a new boat, rode up to the Tornado. Sonic and Tails stopped for a moment, and Marine hopped on for a moment.

"Marine, I didn't think you were going to show up!" Tails said.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Marine asked. "I can't let you leave without seeing you off."

"By the way, Marine…" Sonic asked, seeing Marine's new boat. "…what's that ship?"

"It's the SS Super-Marine!" Marine said. "I managed to save a few Materials for it, but doesn't she look great?"

"You made that all by yourself?" Tails asked; Marine nodded. "Great job!"

"Yeah, well, I can't leave any stone unturned if I'm going to explore the world!" Marine told them. "And to do that, I need my own ship, after all."

Sonic looked at Marine as if she didn't know what she was talking about. Marine noticed, however.

"It's okay. I know what you're thinking." Marine said; Sonic and Tails looked surprised. "I don't have what it takes. I don't think I can do all this adventuring on my own."

"Marine…" Sonic began, but Marine wouldn't listen.

"But I'm not going to give up. I need to keep trying harder and harder until I can do it." Marine told them. "I mean, even though it didn't take much to build this ship, it was hard to do the drawing."

"Marine, it takes a lot of courage to recognize your own shortcomings." Tails said, placing his hands on Marine's shoulders. "It's really impressive that you've come to realize that."

"Sonic…Tails… Th…thanks, guys. You're the best mates ever." Marine said, starting to cry. "And I won't just focus on adventures, either! I promise that I'll study hard, too."

"That's good, Marine." Tails said.

"And next time we see each other, don't be too blown away by how much I've grown up!" Marine said in her usual excitement tone.

"Good luck." Sonic said.

"And…and I…I'll…I'll b-be…" Marine tried to say before she started to cry, a few tears coming from her eyes. She calmed down, however, when Tails quickly hugged her.

"Marine, you know that the captain's not supposed to cry." Tails told her.

"If you stick with it, then we really will meet again, someday." Sonic told her.

"S-Sonic…" Marine tried to say.

"Yeah. It's not like this is goodbye forever, Marine!" Tails said.

"Tails…" Marine tried to say something before finally cheering up a bit. "You're right! I'll make sure that I'll get to see you guys soon! I'll be sure to find you, no matter where you are, even if I have to go to your world."

"We'll be waiting." Sonic said.

Marine then hopped back on the Super-Marine while the Tornado started to rise from the ocean into the air.

"Bye!" Marine called while waving. Sonic and Tails did the same. Marine then turned around to head back to the island. She pulled up to the dock, tears in her eyes. Silver, Blaze, and Johnny were on the deck, waiting for her. She cried for a few seconds before Blaze nodded to her, letting her know that they would meet them again. Marine quit crying and smiled as the four of them turned to the direction that Sonic and Tails left in.

Over at the Tornado, Tails was about to engage the dimensional transporter.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"Do you think they'll know we're coming?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I managed to salvage the tracker that was placed on the Tornado that Armand was using to track our location." Tails told him. "Once we return to our dimension, his radar tracker should pick it up again."

The Tornado was then enveloped in a green flash of light, then disappeared into the sunrise.

* * *

Back at Armand's house, Armand was enjoying a peaceful sleep when his tracker beeped. Armand woke up immediately, disturbed as his sudden awakening. He looked at the tracker, and jumped out of the bed when he saw the signal.

"I don't believe it!" Armand said, surprised. "It's the Tornado's signal!"

Armand quickly got everyone on the line. Once they were on, Rector was the first to speak up.

"You better have a good reason for waking us up, tiger!" Rector said, annoyed.

"Guys, I just woke up when my tracker beeped." Armand told them. "I looked at it, and it was the Tornado's signal!"

The others were surprised when they heard the news, but they were also glad that they were back. Amy, Rector, Cream, and Basil decided to join Armand in seeing them return. They met at the beach where Armand's tracker said they'd be landing, and soon enough, the Tornado came into sight. It headed towards them, moving toward the water, then landed in the water and started to sail towards the coast. Once it pulled up, Tails got out, saw Cream, and ran to her, hugging her as soon as he could.

"Cream, I'm so glad to see you again!" Tails said.

"I'm glad you're back! I was so worried about you!" Cream told him.

Tails then looked to the side and saw Basil walking towards him. He broke the hug with Cream and ran towards him, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, little buddy!" Basil said as he got up.

"It's good to see you again." Tails said with respect for his "older brother". **(Remember that Tails and Basil aren't really brothers, but they treat each other like they are.)**

But that reunion wasn't as good as the one that was coming. Sonic hopped out of the boat, and heard someone running to him. He turned, and his heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw that it was Amy.

"SONIC!!!!" Amy yelled, running at him.

"Amy!" Sonic said as Amy ran into his arms. Amy was nearly crying, and Sonic had a couple tears of his own.

"Sonic, I can't believe you made it!" Amy said.

"I told you I was coming back." Sonic told her. "And I did."

Sonic then pulled Amy into a long, loving kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and returned it. It had been a long time since they had kissed, and they were taking their time. They broke the kiss, and a few seconds later, Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rector smiling.

"Glad to have you back, Sonic." Rector said, not at all mad at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Glad to be back!" Sonic replied, not showing a hint of fear before turning to Amy.

"So, when are we having that wedding?" Sonic asked.

"Later today." Amy told him. "First, you need to say hi to everyone else. Then, I want to spend a couple of hours alone before the wedding."

A couple of hours later, Sonic had received something of a welcome home party when he saw all of his friends. After that, Sonic and Amy went out, deciding to have some time alone. Rector didn't even think about watching them, because he trusted Sonic.

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon when the chapel was all ready for the wedding between Sonic and Amy. As usual, Mayor Draco was presiding over the marriage. Amy was wearing a bright white dress that Cream had picked out, while Sonic was wearing a special black suit with yellow lining on the shirt and shoes **(Sonic's Black Tie suit from Sonic Rivals, but with pants. If you don't know about it, look it up, if you can)**. It was time for the wedding to begin. Soon, the wedding music started playing and Amy came down the aisle. She walked nervously to the front until she was standing next to Sonic. Once the wedding music stopped playing, Draco began speaking.

"On this glorious day in Station Square, we come here to witness the marriage of Sonic the Hedgehog to Amy Rose. If anyone has a reason that this should not continue, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word, making it clear that nobody had any regrets. Draco started to speak about the importance of marriages. He took a while, but eventually finished as everyone respectfully listened.

"Now, do you, Sonic, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, until death do you part, as long as you both live?

"I do." Sonic said.

"And do you, Amy, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, until death do you part, as long as you both live?"

"I definitely do." Amy said.

Tails came up and produced a cushion with two gold rings in the center of it. Sonic took Amy's hand, took a ring from the cushion, and placed it around her finger. Tails walked over to Amy, who did the same thing to Sonic.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Draco concluded.

Sonic didn't waste any time, pulling Amy to him as they shared the first kiss of the marriage. There was a bunch of cheering as the marriage became official. Everyone crowded around the new couple and congratulated them. This was a happy day for everyone. Armand opened the door to the next room where a huge celebration was ready. In the center, there was a wedding cake with figures of Sonic and Amy on the top.

The party was called, and the celebration began. Sonic and Amy cut the cake and handed out pieces to everyone. The party went on for a couple of hours, with a lot of congratulations to the two hedgehogs. Everyone had a good time, and once the party was over, everyone slowly left, one by one.

* * *

That night, Amy slept over at Sonic's house. As they started to fall asleep, they had one more conversation.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm so glad we're married." Amy told him. "I never thought my dream would come true."

"Well, I'd say it has." Sonic said. "I knew it was your dream, ever since we first met. But now, I guess you're the luckiest girl ever."

"I think I am." Amy said as she kissed Sonic one last time before falling asleep. Sonic followed up soon after.

"Good night, Amy." Sonic said before laying back and letting his thoughts run wild.

Nega had been defeated, peace had returned, and the future looked bright for everyone. He didn't know what the next day would bring, but he knew that it would be a good one as he fell asleep himself.

**End of Story.**

* * *

And a double update finishes the story. Sonic and Amy are finally married (you know I'm not a big fan of such ceremonies, so I edited the Tails x Cream marriage part. I edited it to the point where it was much different.). But what do I care? The main focus of the chapter was them getting home. Well, with that, the story is finished. The next one will come in a few days or so. It depends on how much time I have on my hands.

As for the Knuckles x Shade oneshot, I'll get to it, so be patient.

Read and give your final review.


End file.
